Tainted Innocence
by Aerith Queen of Cetra
Summary: .:Shonen ai:.Three years ago, Yugi was kidnapped and presumed dead. Now, fuelled by dark ambitions, lies and betrayal Yugi returns with one mission: Destroy the Pharaoh and his former friends but how will Yami stop Yugi when he realises that he loves him?
1. Gone

Hello everybody!!! I'm Aerith Q.O.C and this is my yami, Sirea! Say hello Sirea!

Sirea: Hi (in a bored tone)

Aerith: Sirea!

Sirea: Grr fine, fine! Nice to meet you all! (says in a mock voice and bows)

Aerith: Hmm.. That'll have to do. Ok now that I've my yami here, I DON'T HAVE TO DO THE DISCLAIMER!!!YAY!!!

Sirea: I'm not doing it!

Aerith: Aww pwease! (puppy dog eyes)

Sirea:No!!! NOT THE LOOK!!! Must resist.....Aww man!!! Alright! Aerith Q.O.C doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!!!

Aerith:Yay!!! Now on with the fic!

_These are thoughts_

Mind Link-/Yugi to Yami/

Mind Link-Yami to Yugi

**Chapter 1: Gone **

The sun beamed down from the sky, casting it's rays through the silver clouds above Domino City and all those who were in it, including a small group of teenagers that were returning home after another agonisingly long day of school.

A tall teenager with blonde hair yawned deeply, stretching his arms above his head, before proceeding to rub the sleep out of his hazel eyes.

"Man, I'm glad it's a friday. I don't think I could take another minute in that place," he spoke to his friends which earned agreeable nods from the rest of the group.

"You can say that again, Jou," the brown haired teen named Honda replied. "Hey! How about going to the arcade?"

The rest of the group nodded, all except a short, tri-coloured haired boy with amethyst eyes, who sighed deeply, " I can't. I promised Jii-chan that I would look after the shop while he's away at that conference."

"I could do it for you, Yugi," another boy spoke. This boy was an exact double of Yugi except that he was slightly taller, his eyes were a deep crimson and his features were more stern than Yugi.

"No, that's alright Yami, I'll be fine," Yugi said with a smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now go have fun, I'll see you all later," he replied with a wave, whilst running down the street.

"See ya later Yug' " Jou called after him before walking in the other direction with the others.

Yami turned around and stared down the street, in time to see his hikari disappear around the street corner.

His eyes narrowed and a frown appeared on his face _I have a bad feeling about this_, he thought to himself. He took a final glance at the street corner, surpressing his ominous feeling before following the others to the arcade.

A set of cold azure eyes stared from the shadows of an alleyway near to where the group had seperated. They narrowed slightly before vanishing in the darkness.

Yugi continued his path down the street and gazed at the sky, the sun was slowly disappearing behind the silver clouds that threatened a downpour.

He sighed to himself and quickened his pace towards the Kame Game Shop.

He crossed the street from the shop, pulling out a thin, silver key. He placed the key into the lock on the door and upon hearing a loud click, Yugi entered the Kame Game Shop, closing the door behind him.

In the alleyway, on the street opposite the shop, a familiar set of azure eyes shone. The person emerged from the shadows revealing himself to be a young man with long blue hair. He was dressed in what looked like royal garments, that were a stunning blue an gold. He wore white gloves and white boots, which were gold at the ends. A white cape fluttered in the cool breeze behind him which was also gold at the tips. Hanging from his black belt was a blue sheath, a sword with a gold, ruby-encrested hilt could be clearly seen as he strided across the street.

Stopping outside the door, his eyes narrowed slightly and the door swung open. He stepped inside and the door immediately closed behind him.

All that was heard from the shop after that were the sounds of glass smashing and hushed voices before a piercing scream rung through the air followed by a dead silence.

/Yami.../

* * *

/Yami.../ 

Yami head shot up as soon as he heard his Aibou's hushed voice. He knew something was terribly wrong.

He ran straight out of the arcade, abandoning his duel with Jou and running full speed towards the shop.

_How could I have been so stupid?! I knew something was wrong and I let him go home alone! I'll never forgive myself if something happened to him!_ he thought to himself as he ran down the street, through the light drizzle of rain.

Aibou?Aibou?!Please answer me!He constantly attempted to reach Yugi through their mind link but his worry continued to grow when he recieved no response from him.

He was so caught up in his attempts to contact his hikari that he barely realised that he was outside the Kame Game Shop.

He flung open the door, nearly tearing it off it's hinges. His heart nearly stopped as he took in the sight before him.

The shop had been destroyed. Cards and display stands covered the floor, the display case had been smashed and red dots of blood splattered across the wall. His gaze turned to the golden object lying on the floor. Covered in small crimson dots was the Millenium Puzzle.

Yami bent down and picked up the puzzle by the silver chain, rubbing the dots of blood off of it. He clutched the puzzle with his free hand and brought it to his chest, his crimson eyes threatening to spill tears, as he whispered to himself, "Aibou..."

On the rooftop of one of the tallest buildings in the city, stood the blue haired man, with an unconsious Yugi Motou draped across his shoulder.

A smirk played across the man's lips as a dark portal appeared in front of him. As he walked through the portal, Yugi's eyes opened slightly as he whispered a single word, before he faded into unconsiousness again, "Yami..."

* * *

Aerith: What did you think, it was only the first chapter after all, but it'll get better. 

Sirea: There shall be some definate Yugi torture later!!!MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Aerith: (sweatdrops)Anyway! Please review and no flames!


	2. Betrayal in a Sea of Shadow

Thanks to **Marshmellow13Dragon, Linshel, ChibiYugiYasha** and **Foxhiei **for their reviews.

**Marshmellow13Dragon:** Hey, I didn't know you liked YuGiOh fics, anyway thanks for the review and here's the update for ya.

**Linshel:** Aww! Thanks for the nice comments, glad you think so, anyway here's the update. Enjoy!

**ChibiYugiYasha:** Thanks and I will update as soon as I can, so continue to review!

**Foxhiei:** Glad you think so, here's the update!

Aerith: (looks at Sirea)

Sirea: No!

Aerith: Hmm, fine, but who can we get on such short notice. (thinks)

Sirea:(thinks)Hey I know. (walks away and rumages through a closet) I got...

Aerith:Kaiba!

Kaiba: Grrr not you guys again! What am I doing here? Put me back now!

Aerith: No! We need someone to do the disclaimer for the chapter.

Kaiba: What?! FORGET IT!

Sirea: Do it or else Mokuba gets it! (flips a lightswitch showing Mokuba hanging over an acid pit)

Kaiba: Hey! Fine! Aerith Queen of Cetra and her demented Yami don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Now give my brother back.

Sirea: Fine (snaps fingers and Mokuba and Seto disappear)

Aerith: Um, Sirea what did you do with them?

Sirea: Wouldn't you like to know?

Aerith: Well we might need the them to do the disclaimer for some other chapter!

Sirea:Oops!(runs away)

Aerith: (sweatdrops) Maybe I don't want to know what she did to them.

Anyway enjoy the new chapter!

_Thoughts_

-Yugi to Yami-

--Yami to Yugi--

**OC to Yugi**

**Chapter 2: Betrayal in a Sea of Shadow**

Yugi shivered slightly, shaking the invisible chains that held him, as he slowly opened his amethyst eyes. He stared around him taking in his surroundings, though there wasn't much to see.

He was positioned in the center of a room soaked in shadow. A tiny sliver of moonlight leaked from above him, engulfing his aching body in a pale glow.

Yugi struggled in his bonds but it seemed they refused to release him. He sighed and stopped in his attempt to escape. He was both unnerved and irratated by the sound of dripping that echoed in the room and trying to ignore it wasn't working.

He turned his head towards the direction of the noise. He winced as he seen a crimson puddle underneath him that was slowly becoming larger due to the fresh blood that was seeping through the numerous wounds on his body.

A sinister chuckle echoed around him and he immediately froze, as loud footsteps soon followed. He started to panic and began to once again pull at his bonds in another futile attempt for freedom.

Yugi stopped as soon as he seen his azure eyed capture step forward. He gulped and began shaking as the man continued to move closer to him, eyes glowing eerily as his white cape fluttered behind him with every step he took.

An evil smirk crossed his features as he seen the boy's condition.

"So you're finally awake?" he spoke in a cold, calculating voice.

"W-What do y-y-ou want w-with me?" he asked stuttering, unsure if he really wanted to know the answer.

The man chuckled again as he raised a glowing hand in front of Yugi. The chains disappeared and he fell to the ground in a heap.

Yugi groaned, rubbing his bruised wrists before the man picked him up by the throat. Yugi's hands gripped the man's arm in an attempt to loosen the grip he had on his neck.

His azure eyes glowed and Yugi instantly fell into unconsiousness.

The man loosened his grip and slung the boy over his shoulder before leaving the room.

He walked down a stone hallway dimly lit with torches and covered in red drapes. He eventually stopped outside a large door with strange, foreign symbols carved into it.

As if on cue, the door opened and he entered. This new room wasn't unlike the previous room. It was also covered in shadow apart from a stone table in the center, illumnated by a light that shone through a small hole in the ceiling.

"So Ashi, you've finally decided to bring me the boy." A male voice spoke from the back of the room, although this new voice was a lot colder and had a more sinister quality to it then Ashi's. A pair of crimson eyes shone in the shadows, glowing with an evil pleasure upon seeing the twinge of fear in his servant's eyes.

"Yes sir, my apologises. He put up a struggle and gave me a little trouble, but of course it was nothing I couldn't handle." Ashi spoke placing Yugi on the stone table and quickly moving back into his former position.

"Fine. Now rejoin Sakura and check on our 'other' arrival." Ashi bowed before him and left the room.

The crimson eyed person moved out of the shadows and into the light. To normal eyes he would look like a quite handsome yet harmless young man, but those who knew him quaked in fear before him. His black streaked, cyan hair fell down just above his feet, crimson eyes glinted manically in upon a pale face that broke into an evil grin. Though it was hard to see much of his body through his black and crimson cloak it was obvious that he was quite muscular. His name, was Takai.

Takai placed a gloved above the boy's head. It shone a deep crimson as he moved it down to Yugi's chest, above his heart.

Without a second thought he plunged it through the skin. Rivers of crimson seeped out of the wound as the boy begun writhing and screaming in pure agony.

Tendrils of darkness emerged from the wound and wrapped themselves around Yugi's form, blocking him from view.

* * *

His mind swam in seas of darkness, seeking a way to escape. A large light shone in the distance and within it floated a figure of whom, Yugi recognised very well. 

-Yami! Please help me!-

Yami turned around to face his hikari and sneered, much to Yugi's confusion.

The light began to dim and distance itself from Yugi.The young hikaribegan to panic and swam as fast as he could through the darkness.

-Yami! Please! Help me!-

Yami's sneer turned into a look of pure rage and malice, as the fading light halted in it's tracks but still continued to dim.

--Yugi you're so weak!--

-N-Nani?-

--Can't you do anything for yourself?!? You must always depend on me to fight your own battles and I'm sick of it!--

Yugi floated there, eyes wide, startled by Yami's sudden outburst. -Yami, I--

--Don't even try Yugi! I hate having such a weak hikari, so from now on I want you to just stay away from me!--

Yugi felt tears well behind his amethyst eyes as Yami and the light disappeared. Though, this time, he made no attempt to follow, he just floated in the darkness thinking of his Yami's words.

_Does he really hate me?_ He thought to himself. He tensed as he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him.

**Yes Yugi. He does**

_What? Who are you? And how did you know that?_

**It's called telepathy Yugi, it just makes things easier and my name is Takai**

For some reason Yugi felt safe though it was in a strange way. He shook his head as more thoughts of Yami swirled through his mind.

_No. I can't believe he actually feels that way, there must be some mistake._

**There isn't any mistake Yugi, he truly does hate you**

Low sobs escaped from Yugi's lips as the surpressed tears floated down his cheeks, before disappearing as quickly as they came.

**Shhh. It's ok. Don't fret, I'm here to help.**

_Help? But how?_

He heard a light chuckle in his mind that sent a small shiver down his spine,**You want to show Yami that you aren't weak? Show him that you can be independent?**

A long pause followed before Yugi answered, _Yes_

**Then join me. Give into the darkness and you can have all the power you could ever dream of.**

_N-No! I can't..._

Takai smirked, **Then tell me where are you going to go? Yami was your best friend and he turned on you, how do you think the others think of you?**

Yugi didn't reply, causing Takai's smirk to widen. His crimson eyes glowed as Yugi clenched his head in his hands, familiar voices playing in his head.

He's such a weakling.

_Honda?_

Always dependin' on us for somethin', always makin' us fight for him cos some guy's pickin' on him, so pathetic.

_Jou?_

Such an annoying runt I can't believe I ever hung out with him.

_Anzu?_

I hate you! I never want to see you again, so just stay away from me weakling!

_Yami..._ his mind muttered weakly.

**They don't care Yugi, but I do. Join me and prove to them you aren't weak**.

A long silence followed. Yugi attempting to make a desiscion while continuously hearing his friend's cold voices playing in his head, but Yami's just gave him the answer.

_Yes..._

* * *

On the outside Takai opened his shut eyes, he stared at the boy as the black tendrils, slowly unwraveled themselves from theYugi's body and disappeared ina red glow. 

The boy's eyes shot open as he stepped off the table and stood in front of the cyan haired man.

Takai smirked triumptantly as he examined the boy, no longer did Yugi bask in the glow of the light and his new appearance showed this point clearly.

Yugi's bright amethyst eyes now shone as a cold violet with red specks swirling through them. Black marks fell from his eyes which resembled tears. His pale, blood stained body seemed more muscular than before, as parts of his torn clothing ripped with the slight movements he made.

Takai raised a glowing hand and waved it in front of Yugi, the red glow engulfing his body. Yugi looked down at himself, his lips curving into a slight smile.

The wounds that had been inflicted upon him earlier had been healed completely and his blue attire had been replaced with blood red pants and fingerless gloves, each of which had black and silver belts and buckles across them in several unknown patterns.(A-N: He wouldn't be Yugi without them.) He wore a cream cloak with black trims over his body that showed his bare chest every time it fluttered inthe coolbreeze that seemed to come from every direction around him.

Takai placed his index finger on Yugi's left ear. A small black light shone on it as a black crystal earring appeared with a small speck of light swirling through it.

Another smirk crossed the evil man's features as he stepped into the shadows beckoning Yugi to follow him. Yugi's eyes narrowed as his cold eyes narrowed upon the moonlit table before drifting towards the hole from which the light leaked through.

He shook his head and walked into the darkness, the small speck of light on his black earring shone breifly before being consumed by the shadows.

* * *

Aerith:Woo! That changed a lot from the original chapter but I think it's better than it was. 

Sirea: Hell yeah! I love the new Yugi, he's so cool!

Aerith: Yup , anyway please review!


	3. Extinguished Light

I'm sorry everybody for the wait I know I should be updating but I came to a dry well of inspiration for my other fic and have been concentrating on it mostly. So anyway I got around to updating this while I was taking a break from the other one. Anyway enough of my excuses, I hope this chapter is worth the wait!

Thanks go out to **ChibiYugiYasha, MarshmellowDragon, DemiSaiyan** and** Sailor Centauri **for their reviews.

**ChibiYugiYasha: **That's actually a good analogy for the black marks under Yugi's eyes, I never even thought about that. Anyway, thank you for the really nice review! Here's the update hope you enjoy!

**MarshmellowDragon:**(sweatdrops) After all I said about the new Yugi the first thing you ask is 'Is he taller?', anyway that will be revealed shortly. Thanks for the review!

**DemiSaiyan:** No it's not yaoi... it's shounen ai! There's a difference but I guess you're not really into them if you want a non-yaoi go to my story Hearts of Shadow. But I do hope you'll stick around though I'll understand if you don't.

**Sailor Centauri:** Thanks, I'm glad you think so! Please continue to review.

Aerith: Erm.. Sirea did you ever get Kaiba and Mokuba back.

Sirea: Yeah but Kaiba tried to fry me with his Blue Eyes(sighs)

Aerith: (rolls eyes) I wonder why? Anyway, you can do the disclaimer this time.

Sirea: WHAT!!! Why?

Aerith: Because you scared Kaiba and Mokuba off and I wanted them to do the disclaimer.

Sirea: Well, I'm not doing it!

Aerith: Oh, really? (holds up flamethrower)

Sirea: EEP! OK! OK! Aerith Queen of Cetra doesn't own YuGiOh!

Aerith: Good! Now when I get someone else to come up here and do the disclaimer, don't scare them away again!

Sirea:(sighs) Fine, fine.

Aerith: Good, anyway enjoy the chapter everyone!

**Warning!:** Light Shounen ai in the chapter, but nothing too bad.

-Yugi to Yami-

--Yami to Yugi--

**Chapter 3: Extinguished Light**

A cold breeze swept around the city of Domino as people shivered in the cold and it was no exception to a familiar crimson eyed teen.

Yami sighed as he made his way through the dark city. He was going to meet the others in the park which was something of a special event to him since he rarely left his home. Usually he would stay in the room he and Yugi used to share, reminiscing and looking at old photographs.

Without warning, a mental image of Yugi flashed through his mind.

**/FLASHBACK/**

Another flash of lightning streaked across the sky, followed soon after by the roaring thunder.

A low squeak sounded in the room, as Yugi dived under the covers again, shaking in fear as another flash lit the room and a large booming noise drowned out his whimpers.

Yami smiled and climbed out of his bed and walked over to the other bed, his figure outlined by another flash of lightning.

He sat at the top of the bed and pulled the covers off of his hikari, who quickly pulled them back over him again.

Yami shook his head still smiling as he pulled the covers off again, this time out of reach of Yugi's hands.

Yugi stared at him, bright amethyst orbs shining with fear and innocence.

As another set of lightning bolts and thunder came to pass, Yami found that Yugi had dived straight into his chest, clinging to him in fear.

He slowly wrapped his arms around the shaking form, feeling that Yugi had calmed down slightly.

"Are you alright now aibou?" He spoke in a gentle tone, feeling Yugi nod slowly against his chest.

The younger of the two raised his head and smiled at Yami, "Thank you for being here for me Yami."

"Of course I will Aibou, I will always be there for you. I-" Yami began again but cut off abruptly, blushing furiously.

"You what?" Yugi asked innocently, tilting his head to one side.

Shaking his head Yami replied with a low, "It's nothing."

**/END FLASHBACK/**

Yami smiled at the memory. It was the day that he almost let slip his feelings about Yugi, but unfortunately his will wasn't strong enough to say those words directly to him.

He regretted not telling him sooner but before he had anymore time to think on it, he heard Jou calling him over to the group.

"Yami man, it's good ta see ya again buddy! I haven't seen you since Yug-" Jou spoke but immediately cut himself off when he realised that he had mentioned Yugi and quickly apoligised to Yami.

With that one word, Yami's semi-happy mood was replaced by the same misery he had been feeling since his hikari's disappearance.

Ryou sighed and placed a hand on Yami's shoulder in a reassuring manner, which earned him a thankful smile from the Pharoah.

"It's been three years since he disappeared Yami, can't you just, let him go?" Ryou said but immediately regretted it when Yami's thankful expression turned to one of bitter rage.

"NO! I know he's still alive somewhere and I will find him!" Yami yelled, startling everyone else and forcing Ryou to back away.

"Listen Pharoah, he's gone so just get over it already! It's pathetic to see you moping around all the time," Bakura spoke coldly, wrapping an arm protectively around Ryou and glaring at Yami.(A/N:Yes, Ryou and Bakura are together)

Yami was about to protest with the tomb robber but was cut off when they heard loud screams from behind them.

They all turned around quickly to meet the screaming faces of a number of people running in pure fear from whatever was behind them.

As the crowd dispersed, it became apparent as to what they were running from. A large, murky grey creature stood before them. It stood on all fours with two blue horns on its head and a forked tail that cracked the ground as it swayed behind it.

It opened it's mouth and growled furiously at them before charging straight for Yami.

* * *

A black crystal orb floated before Takai. Within it shone the image of the same beast that was attacking Yami and the others. 

"Kaze!" Takai called out, shifting from his position on his chair.

Immediately, someone stepped forward, though through the shadows and the cloak they wore, it was impossible to see what they looked like.

"You called me master?" Kaze spoke, dropping to one knee before Takai

The crimson eyed man smirked and flicked his hand sending the crystal orb towards Kaze.

Kaze stood up and looked into the orb seeing the creature lunge itself towards Yami. His eyes narrowed and he clenched his teeth and fists.

Takai closed his eyes and spoke to his faithful servant, "Perhaps, you should lend your services Kaze. After all, you have your own reasons for taking care of this matter."

But by the time he opened his eyes, Kaze was gone. He smirked again and flicked his hand sending the orb back to his view as he stared into it's depths at the unfolding battle.

* * *

Yami barely had enough time to dodge the beast, but as he did it's tail hit him in the chest and knocked him to the ground. 

He grabbed his chest as thin trails of blood seeped through the new wounds. He glanced over at the others who were attempting to handle the situation.

Bakura attempted to use his Shadow Magic against it but the creature quickly shrugged it off and threw him back using his large claws. Turning it's head, it spotted Honda and Jou and knocked them back using it's forked tail.

Anzu screamed drawing the creatures attention to her. Shaking in fear, she suddenly sprinted out of the park but was stopped when the creature blocked her path.

Raising its claws the creature brought them down upon her. A gurgling sound came from her as the claw marks appeared on her front, dripping with her life giving blood. She stumbled around blindly before falling down in a heap on the ground.

Yami growled at the creature angrily upon seeing what happened to his friends. He gathered his energy aiming it straight for the creature. A large cloud of black energy engulfed the creature as it screamed in agony at the attack.

They all sighed in relief, thinking the battle was won, but when the smoke cleared and the creature was still standing with a few wounds and deep cuts over it's body, their relieved expressions changed into looks of surprise and fear.

The creature growled in rage and leapt into the air, heading straight for Yami.

Yami froze as the creature went straight for him, the next few moments flew in slow motion as a person in a white cloak flew straight for the creature, a black bladed sword with glowing red symbols encrested in it shone in the person's hand as they brought it above their head and slashed it down over the creature.

The person landed gracefully in front of Yami. All was quiet and it seemed as if the mystery person had done nothing at all.That is until the creature suddenly screamed as a crimson line appeared down it's body. Blood seeped through the large slash down its body as it began to tear apart. Both pieces disappeared in a blaze of light before either hit the ground.

Yami walked over to the person cautiously, "Thank you, I-" Yami began but was immediately cut off when the person quickly swung around and pressed the sword against Yami's neck, a thin trail of blood slowly making it's way across the blade. Yami winced as a twinge of pain hit him and looked at the person, who although standing at the same height as himself, could barely be seen through the shadows shrouding their face.

"No need to thank me, the only reason I did it was to make sure he didn't kill you." The person spoke in a cold calculating voice that felt vaguely familiar to Yami. He clearly seen the person's lips curve into a sadistic smirk as they leaned forward whispering the remainder of the sentence in Yami's ear, "Because I am the one who will have that pleasure."

The person pulled back and began walking away staring at each of Yami's fallen friends for a few moments before turning their gaze back to Yami.

"That creature came after you because he thought you were me," the person informed them, stopping in the place where the creature once stood.

"And why did it think that?" Yami asked rubbing his throat over the thin line.

The person raised a gloved hand over the cream hood and pulled it back.

Everyone there held there breath as the hood fell to the person's back, each gasped as they seen who it was. The one who destroyed the creature with ease, the one who had saved and threatened to kill Yami, was Yugi. Though it was clear that he had changed with a new appearance and a new attitude. (A/N: Ok that was just too obvious that it was Yugi but I have a knack for doing that)

They all winced as Yugi chuckled darkly at them.

"This is why." he paused as his lips once again curved into a smirk at seeing their shocked expressions. For three years he had dreamt of this moment and now it was finally happening, and although he wished he could stay, he couldn't, Takai needed him back.

Yami moved forward several thoughts swirling through his mind with numerous answers drifting behind them.

Yugi's grin faded and was replaced by a cold glare as he pointed the blade straight for his approaching Yami, who had by now halted in his tracks.

"Careful Yami, I wouldn't want any of you to get hurt. Because I want to savour that moment for another night," he said pulling his sword back and allowing it to rest by his side.

Yami's eyes widened in horror."Yugi, what's happened to you?" he asked his rich voice breaking as he spoke.

"I've just woken up, Yami! You thought I was weak? Well look at me now! I've surpassed the almighty Pharaoh in power and soon you will die by my hands, then you'll see how strong I've really become." Yugi spoke in a sinister voice that seemed so out of place on him.

"It's time for me to go, but I will be back to finish this once and for all."Yugi laughed darkly at them before disappearing in a swirl of red and black light.

Yami dropped to his hands and knees, several crystalline tears adding to the blood soaked ground.

Yami's choked sobs halted as he suddenly fell straight to the ground. His body fell to the harsh stone path, splattering blood over himself and his approaching friends.

"Yugi...why?"he whispered before fading into unconsiousness

* * *

Yes **MarshmellowDragon** he's taller, I just needed to wait a while for him to have a growth spurt. 

Sirea: Hey! Why is it that you always have cloaked people in your fics?

Aerith: (shrugs) I dunno, I just do! Anyway please review! And I'll see y'all next chapter.


	4. Echoes of the Innocent

Thanks to** faeriefan, YamiHaruko, BabyGatomon, Joey-lover, saiya101, lynniemcp, MarshmellowDragon and silverwolf-bakura13** for reviewing!

**MarshmellowDragon: **Oh! I can't tell you that it'll ruin the plot! The difference between Shounen ai and Yaoi is that, shounen ai is usually less...um..._explicit_ than yaoi. I think that's the best way I can explain it. Anyway glad you like and here's the update!

**faeriefan: **Yeah I know it was and it only gets worse! MUHAHAHAHA! Erm...Anyway thanks for the review!

**YamiHaruko: **Aww thanks, I'm glad you think so! And yeah you don't see an evil Yugi everyday...unless you're Takai of course.

**BabyGatomon: **Thanks! Here's the chapter for you!

**Joey-lover:** Aww, don't cry (hands tissue) I'm glad you like it though and here's the update.

**Saiya101: **EEP! Heh heh... of course I will continue...

**lynniemcp: **Aww thanks, yeah I know they are. I've cloaked people in every chapter in my other fic heh heh... I just like them.

**silverwolf-bakura13: **Oh...I can't tell you that... You'll just have to read on to find that out!

Aerith: I'm back with chapter 4 of the fic!

Sirea: Finally, she updates!

Aerith: What? Do you expect me to update everyday?

Sirea: Yes!

Aerith: Oh shut it, I think I updated pretty quickly compared to last time! Anyway Ryou's gonna do the disclaimer.

Ryou: (sighs) Aerith Q.O.C doesn't own YuGiOh but she does own all the OC's. Er, can I go now?

Aerith: No, you're gonna stick around for a while!

Ryou: WHAT! I'm not staying around with that insane yami of yours!

Sirea: Hey! I resent that! Besides, you should talk with your fucking, demented, psychopath of a yami that's answer to everything is the "Shadow Realm!"

Ryou: Hey! That's not true, right 'Kura?

Bakura: (Is smiling and in deep thought) Hmm...The Shadow Realm...Huh?What did you say?

Ryou: (Sweatdrops) Never mind.

Aerith:(grins)Anyway thanks to all reviewers and here's the next chapter which includes light shounen ai again. You just gotta love it!

**Yami speaking **(later on)

"Normal speech"

_Thoughts_

**Chapter 4: Echoes of the Innocent**

* * *

_I've changed. You can't help it. Your mind starts working in a different way. You feel really scrutinised by people - Leonardo DiCaprio_(I thought it was appropriate)

* * *

The group were currently stationed in the Kame Game Shop after Yugi's attempt to take their lives. 

Seto had also been informed about the current situation and came over immediately. He and Jou currently occupied the couch along with Bakura who had a nervous Ryou sitting on his lap.

Honda sat on one of the chairs, gritting his teeth in anger and confusion. Each of them chanced brief glances towards the stairs now and again, wondering when the familiar face of the Pharaoh would greet them.

But no, Yami had locked himself within the confines of his room, doing who knows what.

Sitting alone in the room, on the edge of a white sheet bed clutching the millenium puzzle tightly to his chest, was the Pharaoh though not as his friends knew him.

Instead of the proud, fierce adolescent that so many were familiar with, there was a scared, confused child in need of comfort yet still refusing the hands stretched out to help him. The only person he wanted to see was Yugi, not the insane, dark and blood thirsty boy he had seen not that long ago but the sweet, carefree and innocent teen that was his hikari, his secret love.

Rare tears fell from confused blood red eyes and unto the golden pyramid shape held within his pale, shaky hands.

The pyramid glowed faintly in response though it quickly died and left the room once again in the shadows.

_What has happened to you aibou? Who or what has made you so bitter? Who has tainted your innocence?_(A/N: I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself)

He thought to himself hoping for some kind of an answer. Though none came. He laid himself down on the bed, curling into a ball and shutting his eyes.

"_Yami..."_

His eyes shot open as he heard the voice whisper to him. Looking around the room he listened out for the voice, so faint, so...familiar?

After a while he passed it off as his imagination and laid back down on the bed again. As soon as his eyes shut, he heard it again only louder.

"_Yami!"_

He shot up out of the bed again and his eyes glanced around the room.

"Who's there?" he asked, a hint of curiousity in his voice. After a while there was only silence until a reply was heard.

"_Please...help me..."_ The voice held a sense of fear and desperation. Yami didn't know why but he was compelled to help this person.

"How? How can I help you!" he asked getting off the bed and staring intently at the center of the room where he had determined the voice was coming from.

Then, all of a sudden, a flash of light shone in the center of the room, hitting Yami in the chest and knocking him out.

**_/Dream/_**

"Bastards...could...take...away...this?"

**Huh? Who said that?**

"None...you...see...back...now!"

**Who's there?**

"Stop...Won't...get...stop...get...back!"

**What's happening! Answer me!**

"Return...to...us!"

**Return what? SOMEBODY ANSWER ME?**

Yami was becoming more and more frustrated by the second. Voices screamed and shouted everywhere around him though all he could see was black.

A spark of light flashed before his eyes as the scene played out before him. Blurry at first, but becoming ever clearer.

He was floating in his spirit form beside a young girl around his age who was running through a set of dim, candlelit corridors.

She had long black hair that flew behind her above a dark cloak that covered her body. Her ears were black tipped and cat like from what Yami could see. Sweat trickled down her pale face as she panted heavily, revealing short yet sharp looking fangs within a set of perfect, pearl teeth. Her golden eyes glistened with a mix of anger and fear as her hands clutched a large bundle within her arms that was wrapped in a dark blanket, making it impossible to see what was within it.

Voices screamed for her to stop, but she ignored them and continued to run down the hallways.

A beam of black light shot out from behind her, hitting the wall before her and burying the passageway in rubble.

She spun around and stared in front of her, backing away slightly and tightened her hold on the bundle.

Growling and cursing sounded from the shadows beyond the light of the candles as numerous pairs of pure scarlet eyes glowed in the dark recesses of the hallway.

Footsteps echoed around the young woman and the ghostly form of the Pharaoh as something stepped foreward.

It was a man, covered in blue almost black armor. Instead of the coloured skin of a man there was only shadows. A black hilt stuck out from a scabbard identical to the colour of the armour.

A hiss sounded from the man before he shouted something to the others, pulling the silver blade from the scabbard.

The rest of the men rushed foreward to her. Yami turned to face her but instead of the panic ridden expression he thought to see, he seen that she was totally calm.

Just as the creatures were mere inches from her she raised a glowing green hand and screamed, "Trath Draiocht! Stad!"

The creatures were immediately enveloped in a green light and froze in midair. She pulled her hand back and screamed again, "Imigh!"

With her words the light suddenly disappeared along with the armored men.

She sighed with relief and wrapped her free hand around the bundle in her arms again. Yami stared at her transfixed. **What was she saying?**

A smile graced her lips but quickly vanished from her features. Yami noticed her ears twitch and her body freeze in terror.

A man wrapped in a black and red cloak stepped forward, his two bare hands clapped against one another, the sound breaking the tension that hung heavily in the air.

Most of his face was shrouded in shadow, but enough was shown to reveal it was indeed a man.

His lips broke into an insane grin as he spoke to the woman before him. "Well done, Tempest. An impressive display of power."

She huddled down in an attempt to stop her body from shaking, though she was failing miserably. Placing the bundle down gently to the ground, she pulled out a finely crafted, silver dagger from within her cloak.

Tempest now stood protectively in front of the bundle, edging her way cautiously from it amd casting occasional glances, as if expecting it to vanish.

The woman squeezed her eyes shut for a second, before lunging at the man. Yami's eyes widened as he seen the blade of the dagger disappear within the man's skin, delving deep into his chest.

Tempest stepped back in surprise, expecting to see the man crumple in a heap before her, but he remained standing.

The man quirked an eyebrow, and placed his hand onto the golden hilt of the blade pulling it out. The silver could barely be seen through the black blood that coated the blade.

He placed it at eyelevel, staring transfixed, before gazing at the wound in his chest. Yami gasped as the liquid slowly reversed it's path and returned into the now healing wound.

With his injuries cleared he dropped the dagger to the ground, stepping foreward and crushing it under the weight of his foot.

He made his way towards the bundle on the ground but was stopped when Tempest made herself an obstacle in his path.

It was clear that his patience was running thin as two pure crimson orbs shone in irritation under the hood. She gasped as her golden eyes flashed red for a second before they shut and she collapsed to the ground.

He turned his head towards the shadows as two warriors, around Yami's age stepped forward. His attention was drawn to the blue haired man who stood furthest to him. There was something about him that was oddly familiar, though it wasn't by appearance.

He was snapped away from his thoughts when the other teen, a girl, stepped forward. She was just a little shorter than Yami, with strawberry blonde hair and cold sapphire eyes.

She strided towards Tempest and placed a hand on her shoulder as they both disppeared in a ball of black light.

Yami growled under his breath as the blue haired man slunk back into the shadows.

The first man was left standing alone in the soft flicker of the candlelight. He moved forward, his footsteps echoing around him as he stopped within inches of the bundle that Tempest once held.

The man stared down at the bundle, a few of his silver and black locks falling over his blood red eyes as he reached his hand out and pulled back the black blanket that was the aforementioned bundle. Yami's eyes widened as he spotted a set of ebony and ruby tipped spikes poking out from underneath the blanket followed by a set of what appeared to be gold lightening shaped bangs.

**YUGI!** Yami yelled,his jaw nearly hitting the ground as he seen the familiar face of his hikari come into view. As the blanket was fully removed he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists upon seeing the condition his aibou was in.

He was still dressed in the same blue uniform he was in the day of his disappearance, though it was ripped and torn and barely recognisable. His body was covered in deep cuts and wounds, some of which were still bleeding. His golden bangs were matted down to his face with what Yami assumed to be his own blood.

The man picked up Yugi by the collar of his tattered uniform and stared at him, his face once again breaking into a grin.

"So you thought you could get away and warn your precious Yami?" he asked not suspecting an answer. He sighed disapprovingly as him. "We'll have to fix that problem now won't we."

He draped Yugi over his shoulder, earning him a groan of pain and a whimper from the injured boy and a low, dangerous growl from Yami.

He walked away into the shadows as Yugi struggled to open his amethyst eyes which were now a dull violet. A single silver tear fell from his eye onto the ground as he whispered in fading hope, extending his bloody hand out, "Yami, please help me..."

**Yugi! **Yami screamed at the top of his lungs rushing to his hikari and grabbing the extended hand with his own, surprised that he could actually touch him.

The man faded away but Yugi was still being sucked through the shadows. "Hang on aibou!" Yami shouted through clenched teeth.

He looked into Yugi's eyes, seeing the fear that they held he pulled Yugi's hand with as much force as he could muster.

But it was too late as Yugi's hand slipped away from his grasp. Yami fell to the ground and looked on in horror as Yugi slowly disappeared in the darkness.

**Yugi!**

_**/End Dream/**_

"Yugi!" Yami yelled sitting straight up in the bed, panting heavily, sweat glistening on his brow.

He ran his fingers through the ebony and ruby mass of hair and climbed out of the bed, moving towards the bathroom

"Just a dream,"he reassured himself, leaning against the sink and staring down at it through closed eyes.

A familiar scent reached his senses and he slowly opened his eyes, staring down at his hands on each side of the sink. A thin trail of crimson liquid fell down from the sides of the sink through the silver drainhole.

He flipped his hands around, his eyes widening as he watching the trails of blood slip through his fingers, though no wounds were on his hands.

"Yugi?" Yami whispered to himself, staring out the window at the glowing moon.

A set of glistening emerald eyes looked down from the rooftops at the confused Pharaoh with pity and a strange sense of hope.

The person scratched their chin curiously, smiling softly at him before vanishing in a wisp of white light leaving behind a small trail of pearl white feathers in their place.

* * *

Aerith: (sitting on a chair and eating popcorn with Ryou)They seem pretty evenly matched, don't they? 

Ryou: Yeah, I didn't think our yami's would get into a fight that fast.

Aerith: Neither did I...(stares at large dust cloud with Bakura and Sirea in it)

Huh? Oh! Sorry about that! Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review!


	5. A Beacon of Hope

Hi everyone I'm back with chapter 5 of the ficcie! WOO!

Thanks go out to **MarshmellowDragon**, **Computerfreak101, YamiDarkAngel, silverwolf-bakura13, Joey-lover, Rikku Rinku, YamiHaruko, Inuhanyou-fire-sit, Shakai **and **Sara **for reviewing!

**Computerfreak101: **Aww it won't be that bad, this is my first one anyway, so it won't go too far! It was before he was all evil, the clues are all there anyway! But I'm glad you liked, here's the update!

**MarshmellowDragon:** Well you're hardly going to throw a pink polka dot blanket over yourself to conceal your identity? I'm sorry to hear that. I didn't have any homework because I was in hospital and got some time off... heh heh my teachers were pissed though! Anyway thanks for the review and here's the update! Enjoy!

**YamiDarkAngel: **Well that's why I said it was Angst! Anyway that's nice of you to say, here's the update! Enjoy!

**silverwolf-bakura13: **I know it was strange! About that bit, Yami was in his spirit form so they couldn't see him, but Yugi can for obvious reasons. Anyway that's all I'm saying you'll just have to read on if you wanna know the rest

**Joey-lover: **Yes, quite mysterious... but I'm not telling you that! You'll just have to keep reading!

**Rikku Rinku: **Aww please don't cry and also please don't start chasing _ME_ with that BB gun whatever you do! Anyway, here's chapter 5 so enjoy!

**YamiHaruko: **Really? Aww thanks, that's sweet of you to say! Yeah, I'm being mean to him a lot, huh?

**Inuhanyou-fire-sit: **Do you really expect me to tell? No? Good! Cos I'm not! Sorry, you'l just have to wait!

**Shakai: **Almost? Right...Anyway I'm glad you like them and so does Sirea! I'll try to update more often, there's just too much going on around here to update as soon as I would like. (sighs)

**Sara: **Aww! (glomps Sara) That's so sweet! Here's the update, hope you like!

Aerith: Chapter 5 already, time sure does fly.

Sirea: Not fast enough

Aerith: Oh come on would you like it if I had all the chapters done at once?

Sirea: Yeah, then I could leave sooner.

Aerith: Who says I'll let you! Anyway for today's crappy disclaimer we have... YUGI! (glomps Yugi)

Yugi: (face turns purple)...can't...breathe...

Sirea: Oh shit, not again! (holds Aerith away from Yugi). Just do the damn disclaimer already, she's bloody strong you know!

Yugi: (gulps) Ok. Aerith Queen of Cetra doesn't own YuGiOh just the character's she came up with.

Aerith:(breaks away from Sirea) YUGI! (glomps Yugi again)

Heh heh... sorry about that! Anyway enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 5: A Beacon of Hope**

The group stared at Yami in shock as he finished explaining his dream to them. They could tell by the straight look on his face that he was serious that this was more than just a dream, though they were still perplexed as to why the blood appeared on his hands.

Yami was still shaking from the images he had seen, his crimson eyes were out of focus as they stared upon his freshly washed hands, almost expecting blood to flow from them again.

He clenched his teeth and shut his eyes as a fresh wave of images sprung to mind. That girl, Tempest, the man with the blood red eyes, Yugi being pulled into the shadows... It was all too much for the Pharaoh as he let a single diamond slip from his eye. (A/N: Bakura: Ooooo! Me: (Knocks him over the head) Not literally tomb robber!)

Seto caught this and narrowed his cerulean eyes in a rare sense of pity for the former Pharaoh that would be hard to catch for people who weren't close to him.

He glanced over at Jou who had stood up and was whimpering slightly in pain and nursing a bloody fist that he had previously pounded the wall with.

He shook his head and stood up, leading Jou into the kitchen to clean up his wound, though this action barely registered in any of the other's heads.

"What could this mean though? Does Yugi want us to save him or is he just playing with us?" Ryou asked looking around at the others who had rose to their feet, apart from Yami of course.

"I don't know hikari, but we're going to find out," Bakura spoke almost sounding concerned as he tightened his grip around Ryou.

"We have to find him! Those images, the way he sounded, I- I have to find him!" Yami yelled frantically, standing up to leave the building.

"Take it easy, Pharaoh no Baka! We're going to find him already so just sit down and shut the hell up!" Bakura shouted moving away from Ryou and standing at almost eye level with the Pharaoh.

"Why you-"Yami began irritiblybut was cut off by another voice.

"Will the both of you, shut up! We need a plan. A _smart_ plan. And having the two of you yell like idiots isn't going to solve anything," Seto stated coming in with Jou who was rubbing his now bandaged hand. They both sat close to one another on the almost vacant couch and listened in for the groups responses.

The two Yami's exchanged a final glare before crossing their arms and turning away from one another, which caused the former High Preist to roll his eyes at their immaturity.

Suddenly all three of their heads turned to gaze out the window, their eyes of chocolate, cerulean and crimson widened in shock and fear.

"What is it?" Honda asked curiously, though he was shaking in fear at whatever was making the three of them so afraid.

"That...energy.." Seto gasped "...it's so...powerful..."

Bakura snapped out of his shocked stupor and gazed at the Pharaoh, is expression turning serious,"Feel that Pharaoh?"

Yami snapped back to reality as well and locked eyes with Bakura, "That energy it's just like Yugi's was, but no, it's somehow different."

Yami narrowed his eyes and suddenly ran out of the Kame Game Shop and towards the energy.

Bakura smirked before he and Ryou set off after him, followed closely by Jou and Seto. Honda decided against going, to stay and look after the unconsious Anzu.

The five ran as fast as their legs could lift them towards the center of the city, where hundreds of people were fleeing from.

Stopping in the center they were confused to find no one there, but they could definitely tell that the energy was close, _very_ close.

A cold, cruel laugh filled the air around them as each of them looked around to try and find where it was coming from.

"Show yourself, ya coward!" Jou yelled only to cause more laughter to sound around them. The ground suddenly shook as a translucent red light shot from the ground and blocked each of the exits, preventing their escape.

A white light suddenly burst forth from the group in front of them and shot into the air. It twisted and twirled majestically through the sky, stopping momentarilly in the shape of a lion. It roared fiercely before hitting the ground and exploding, causing the group to shield their eyes.

Yami was the first to recover from the light as he stared at the place where the light had met with the ground. A smouldering crater remained there, smoke blocking whatever was in there from sight.

The five narrowed their eyes and clenched their teeth as they waited for the smoke to clear.

As the smoke cleared it was revealled that there was a young woman standing in the midst of the crater. She was dressed in a tube top, very short shorts that were held up with two belts and knee high boots, all of which in black. She had two fingerless leather gloves and on her neck was a black collar with a small, silver, emerald decorated cross hanging from it.

But what caught their attention the most was the black crystal in the center of the cross with a small swirl of light in the center. (A/N: Sound familiar, ne?)

Yami however was drawn to something else about her though, _It can't be... _"Tempest?"

Her lips curled into a smirk, revealling her short fangs. "Hmm? I'm surprised you know of me Pharaoh. But in all honesty I couldn't care less," She stated getting into a fighting stance.

"Prepare yourself Pharaoh! Your legend ends here!" With that Tempest charged forward and kicked Yami directly in his already injured chest.

He stumbled backwards, before falling to one knee and panting as he gripped his chest. Looking forward, he clearly seen her smirk before leaping backwards and assuming a fighting stance.

The rest of the group assumed defensive stances on their side of the field but only received a small chuckle from their opponent who straightened up and raised an open palmed hand in front of her.

"Dubh Draiocht, Uisce!" She yelled as a small ball of water appeared, hovering above her hand and sending out two twisting towers of water at Jou and Ryou and knocking them against the barrier, which in response to the collision, crackled and sent electric sparks at the two.

The two yelled in agony as they slid to the ground barely able to look up through the winces of pain.

Seto and Bakura immediately attempted to rush to their koi's side but were stopped when they heard the word, "Talamh!" from Tempest.

Immediately, the Earth beneath their feet rose, forming into rocky hands and restraining their arms and legs.

"Enough of this!" Bakura growled in frustration as he somehow managed to move his hand up and shoot some of his shadow magic towards Tempest, but his eyes widened in shock when he seen her easily bat the attack away like it was nothing but a paper ball.

"Oh please! That the best you got?" She sneered before tsking in annoyance, "Stop wasting my time already! Time to finish you off!"

* * *

High above, on one of the buildings within Tempest's blockade, a shadowed figure watched the battle with annoyance, _Oh_ _please Tempest, like you'll ever be able to finish them off._

Another figure appeared behind the first, though this time two emerald eyes could be seen on their face. (A/N: Me:(looks at Bakura) Bakura:Oh alright! Fuck's sake, can't steal anything around here.)

The first figure turned their attention towards the second, smirking slightly as he spoke, "You'd better get down there if you want to help them."

Emerald eyes narrowed upon the first figure before they disappeared along with the second figure.

* * *

"This is it time, for you all to die! Tine!" Tempest yelled confidently raising both slightly cupped hands above her head and letting a large fireball ignite in them. 

The others eyes widened in shock as they stared at the large flames dancing in the golden eyed girls hands._ No not like this. It can't end like this! Not before I can rescue Yugi!_ Yami thought to himself, clenching his teeth tightly.

Tempest smirked, golden eyes dancing with glee before she fired her attack. But her eyes widened in shock soon after when the words "Ban Draiocht! Frithchaith!" rang through the air, before a man wrapped in shadow, stood in the path of the fireball.

The flaming sphere hit a large green barrier encircling the man and bounced striaght back at Tempest who had just managed to duck out of the way just in time.

"Tempest..." the man said softly moving forward slightly, but stopped when he seen the angry glare fixed on her features.

"Well, long time no see, traitor!" She yelled, malice lacing her voice and hurt gleaming within the storms of rage in her golden eyes.

"Tempest, please listen to me-"

"NO! You only want me back so you can hurt me again! Well no more! I'm sick and tired of it!" Tempest yelled, pain and sorrow buried within the burning fury in her heart. In the middle of her speech, the light in her crystal embedded choker dimmed slightly for a second before returning to normal when she shook her head.

"I'll be back to take care of you Yokan!" She spoke fiercely, before disappearing in a swirl of red and black light.

The barrier blocking the paths shattered like glass with Tempest's departure, falling on to the ground in several pieces before disappearing. Yokan sighed and shook his head, turning around to face the Pharaoh and his friends and revealling his appearance to them.

A young man just slightly older then they, with glistening emerald eyes and short spikey blonde hair stood before them. A midnight blue tank top and baggy trousers clung to his body, held up with black leather belts and a black chest guard hanging across the top of his body. Two silver knuckled, black, fingerless gloves were on his hands and a pure white crystal was embedded on a the silver wristband on his right wrist.

What was noticable about this man straight away wasn't his appearance, but the large silver sword on his back. A silver chain hung from the red handle and attached to it was a white, red tipped feather.

The figure still watched from high on the building top as Yokan walked towards Yami and the others.

He narrowed his eyes at them, thinking to himself, _I knew she wouldn't finish them. True she had the power but not the time. Besides, it is I who will finish them not her._

With a swift flick of his cloak, Yugi swung around and walked away, disappearing in a wave of red and black light.

* * *

Aerith: Right hands up anyone who knew from the first time the figure was Yugi? Honestly now! Put your hand down Sirea, you only knew because you read my mind. 

Sirea: I still knew!

Aerith: Right... Anyway hope you liked the chapter! Chapter 6 is on the way, so stay tuned for it!


	6. On Wings of Light

Thanks to **Masami Mistress of Fire, MarshmellowDragon, YamiHaruko, MoonlitDarkness, RikkuRinku, chinkeepdaughter126 and Feebeefi **for reviewing.

**Masami Mistress of Fire: **Is my story really that sad? Here's a tissue (hands) But I'm glad you like my story though. Thank you!

**MarshmellowDragon: **(thinks) ...Bwhahaha! That'd be funny but I think 27'd probably kill you afterwards! I know there were lots! Phew! So much to type! But I'm not complaining!

**Feebeefi: **Really? YAY! Someone besides my lying Yami knew! Well you won't have to wait for long, here it is, enjoy!

**YamiHaruko: **(blushes) Wow! It's nice to get appreciated! Thank you so much! (hugs)

**MoonlitDarkness: **It's no problem, it happens! But at least you reviewed, am I right?

**RikkuRinku:**Oh, it's alright. I hope you feel better soon. Thanks for the review!

**Chinkeepdaughter126: **Yeah, I know, but I like to see Yugi evil! Anyway, thanks for the review!

Aerith:(rummages through a closet)

Sirea: What're you doing?

Aerith: Looking for someone to do the disclaimer, let's see what we've got...Ooh! Yami!

Yami: What?

Aerith: Disclaimer. You. Now!

Yami: No way!

Aerith: Really? Do you remember what Sirea did to you a few weeks ago?

Yami: (shudders and nods slowly)

Aerith: Well... (pulls out a dress and a pink wig from closet) There's a trampoline waiting for you too!

Yami: (gulps) ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! Aerith Queen of Cetra doesn't own YuGiOh but does own all the characters she came up with!

Aerith: Good Pharaoh! (pats head) Now on with the chapter! Enjoy!

**Chapter 6: On Wings of Light**

Time seemed frozen for all of them. Each stood, staring blankly at the newest arrival to Domino, the mysterious Yokan.

The golden haired man's emerald eyes shifted slighly to stare at the group.

They narrowed upon each of them with an icy glare, causing Jou and Ryou to visibly flinch but the other three kept their own iron glare fixed upon the stranger.

Yokan growled at them, before shaking his head in irritation and walking away.

"Wait!" Yami yelled at the man's retreating form, causing Yokan to stop in his tracks.

"What?" he snapped in annoyance at the Pharaoh, but Yami ignored this.

"How is it that you know Tempest?"

"That's none of your business, now get lost," Yokan snarled at him, walking away again.

"Hold it right there," Seto yelled at the blonde, obviously annoyed at Yokan's behaviour.

"What is it this time?" he asked monotonously as the group edged closer.

"We would like to ask you about somebody," Ryou began, gripping onto Bakura's arm tightly for reassurance

"And who might that be?" Yokan asked in mock curiousity.

"Yugi Mutou."

Yokan froze at this, spinning around to look at the group with a stoic expression. "Yugi Mutou?"

They nodded at this. Yokan sighed, almost forlornly, as he shook his head.

"Hmm. Do yourself a favour and forget about your other half Pharaoh, you are too weak to help anyone, you would only get in the way."

At this Yami's temper flared as the eye of Horus burned furiously on his forehead, forgetting about the nagging feeling in the back of his mind about how the man knew him. Yami gathered his energy together in his clenched fists and shot it forth at Yokan.

Raising an eyebrow at the display of power before him, Yokan waved a hand in front of him and easily caught the energy in his hand, shattering it like simple glass.

Crimson eyes widened in horror and disbelief at the blonde, as did the other's.

"Like I said 'weak'" Yokan smirked as he lowered hand. "Now will you give up on your _hikari_?"

"Never! I won't give up on him, I will get my aibou back! I refuse to belief he wants to destroy us." _I refuse to belief my koi hates me... _Yami thought, though deep down he wasn't quite convinced.

Seeing that they were getting nowhere with their constant bickering, Ryou stepped foreward and stood before the mighty Yokan.

"Please Yokan, we need to know what happened to our friend. If you were in our position wouldn't you want to know? Please, help us," Ryou begged the emerald eyed man.

Yokan stared deep into Ryou's pleading chocolate eyes. For a moment they had flashed a brilliant gold.

_Tempest..._ The blonde man shook his head to clear his thoughts before muttering an, "Alright."

Yami could have danced with joy at Yokan's agreement but decided not to push his luck.

"You will get your answers, but not here it isn't safe. We must travel to Malkuth, my home, we will be safe there, unless you truly don't wish to find out about, _Yugi_"

"We will go with you to this 'Malkuth', anything to save Yugi..." Yami informed Yokan who smirked knowingly in reply.

The emerald eyed man brought a gloved hand up and placed two fingers in his mouth, whistling loudly.

After a few moments it looked like it had done nothing, but their heads shot up to see a glorious light shine brightly from the heavens and through the midnight sky. Numerous balls of light flew down from the glowing sky and burst apart revealling to the others something which made all their jaws drop.

Landing in front of them were a number of wolves. Each of the magnificent creatures were pure white and stared upon the group with curious golden eyes. But what caught their attention the most, were the two glorious pearly white wings that rested at the creature's sides.

Yokan smirked at their starled expressions as he climbed atop one of the wolves and grasped tightly onto the creatures white fur, motioning for the others to do the same.

They looked skeptical, but decided that if this person knew about Yugi, then they hadn't any other choice than to trust him.

Upon seeing the last person mount the final wolf, Yokan patted the wolf gently on its side. The creature soon stormed ahead, followed by the rest of the group, who were clutching onto their wolves desperately.

The wolves howled and flicked their wingsout, taking to the air and towards the light. As they neared the light, it's ray's grew so intense that's it's immense light blinded the groups vision.

They all kept their eyes tightly shut until they heard soft growl from the wolves. Yami cracked open his crimson eyes which widened as they took in the sight before them.

A beautiful paradise was laid before them. A large mountain was placed directly in front of them with a roaring waterfall flowing down it. A large town was positioned just below them at the foot of the waterfall. Flowers and lush green hills surrounded the town but the group were mostly drawn to a large palace at the top of the waterfall, which seemed to be made entirely out of crystal, it also seemed to be their current destination.

They halted on the large pure, white plateau the majestic palace rested upon. They each jumped off the wolves which howled in response before flying away to the base of the waterfall somewhere.

Each of them watched as the creatures disappeared from view before their gaze rested yet again on Yokan who walked towards a large frosted glass door and placed the palm of his hand on a gold symbol that was encrested onto it.

It shone faintly before vanishing along with the door, Yokan motioned the others to follow him in as he stepped inside.

The group walked forth down a corridor, taking in all that surrounded them. As was to be expected the walls were all made of crystal that seemed to shine a different colour every few minutes, and was currently a shimmering blue. Statues stood on pedestals in some parts representing young men and women each holding weapons in one hand and a sheild in the other with symbols on them, each statue bearing a different symbol.

They stopped at the end of the corridor, which had a large platform on it. They were all able to fit on it easily as the top of it rose to the air and flew through a hole in the ceiling.

It stopped in another corridor atop another platform. They all leapt off of it, in the now violet hall. Yami frowned deeply when he seen the colour, it reminded him of Yugi, the _old_ Yugi.

Jou placed a hand on his shoulder snapping the Pharoah out of his thoughts. Jou's hazel eyes reflected his concern for his friend, which Yami caught and replied with a reassuring grin.

Jou accepted this and walked forward alongside Seto, who was eying them with icy cobalt eyes, whether with concern, jealousy or perhaps both, Yami couldn't tell.

Ignoring what was happening behind his back, Yokan stopped outside another frosted glass door and placed his hand over yet another gold symbol.

It glowed and vanished along with the door, as he walked inside followed by the others.

This room was circular and decorated in gold and silver, at the back of the room at the summit of the numerous crystal steps was a golden throne and sitting atop it was a woman.

This woman was dressed in a long, billowing white gown with slitted sleeves. A diamond circlet rested across her forehead, underneath her waist length ice blue and snow white hair and above her warm silver eyes.

She rose from the thrown and stood before them as Yokan walked forth and bowed breifly before rising to stand beside the others.

"Lady Areisa, I have brought Kaze's Yami and his friends with me, as I'm certain you already know," Yokan spoke his gaze locked with Areisa's, who nodded in response.

"Thank you, Yokan. Now I'm sure you have a lot to ask me and I will do my best to answer your questions," She said to them, her voice wrapped in the warmth reflected from her silver eyes.

Yami nodded to her, "I want to know what happened to Yugi."

Areisa frowned, " Ah yes, your hikari. I'm afraid it was something that happens too often. Within the darkness of the universe, in the depths of Seran, lives an evil being known as Takai. Our people and his have been at a war for several millenia, long before you were sealed within the Sennen Puzzle, Pharaoh."

She turned her head to look at Yami who was staring at her in shock. She looked at Yami almost emotionlessly before she continued,

"Our people have been in this desperate war for too long, my anchestors found a way to change those with dark hearts to light by altering the person's memories. This gave us the upper hand against Takai's dark army, that is until he discovered what we were doing. He found out how we performed this technique and used it against some of the greatest and purest of our warriors. But soon he found that there were many undiscovered people of great purity and power to be tainted."

Yami clenched his fists in anger, _This explains why he thinks that we thought of him as weak. How could anyone do that to someone so pure, so innocent?_

Areisa sighed as she watched the Pharaoh dealing with his inner conflict of rage and sorrow. She broke him from his thoughts by continuing her story, " Yugi was one of such purity that the darkness were naturally drawn to him. Although it wasn't just him, Takai also sought the powers of Ryou and Jou."

Seto clenched his teeth in fury and Bakura tightened his hold on Ryou who was shaking in fear within his yami's arms.

"Why would they want me? I mean, I'm not such a 'pure' person myself." Jou spoke up lowering his head in shame, not noticing the sympathetic glances Seto cast his way.

"Oh but you are, young Jou. Although you may not think it, you have done many noble things in your lifetime that more than qualifies you for the spot." She replied.

"Gee, thanks." Jou muttered sarcastically, which earned him a soft chuckle from Areisa.

"But if they wanted Jou and I why didn't they just take us like they did Yugi?" Ryou asked, unsure whether or not he really wanted to know.

"We didn't know where Takai would strike next, by the time we figured out that they were going for Yugi, it was too late. The best we could do is to protect you from Takai's forces when they tried to take you away and believe me that was too many times for my liking." Yokan replied unconsiously rubbing his arm.

"Hmm, that maybe, but if you are able to alter memories than you should also be able to return them." Seto stated clearly, reluctantly tearing his eyes away from Jou.

Areisa sighed and nodded her head. Yami's head sprung up at this as he asked hopefully, " Then we could bring Yugi back to normal!"

"Unfortunately no. We have tried several times to capture Yugi to restore his memories but Takai has awakened some kind of dark power within him and we can't get near him to return him to normal."

"But what if we all tried, we cou-" Jou began but stopped when he seen the looks on Areisa and Yokan's faces.

"It's impossible. Even if we were able to somehow, we can't restore his memories. With all the dark energy Takai has, he's repressed Yugi's memories so far back until they reach the point that they can't be returned." Areisa looked up at them, who were staring back at her in disbelief.

"No! It can't be! It...just can't! I'll find a way! I'll bring Yugi back! I refuse to believe he's lost to us!" Yami yelled clenching his fists so tightly a thin trail of blood fell to the now equally scarlet floor.

"Yami, I understand how you feel bu-" Yokan began but was cut off by the raging Pharaoh.

"NO! WE HAVE TO TRY HARDER! THERE IS A WAY! THERE HAS TO BE! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!" Yokan yelled back in fury. He suddenly stopped finding his sense as he shook his head and stormed out of the room.

"You must forgive Yokan. When Yugi was attacked, one of our warriors went down to help him, but she was taken too. She and Yokan where...very close," Areisa told them returning to her throne to sit down.

"She was Yokan's lover," Seto stated calmly receiving a nod from the young woman.

"She was well protected with magic and was able to sustain herself down there for a while but now she's part of their army. There is a chance we may be able to save her and Yokan's worked very hard to do so. Please do not aggrivate him about it." Areisa pleaded though it was barely recognised by the others.

The silence that followed was only broken when Ryou tried in vain to stifle a yawn. Areisa smiled warmly at this as she once again stood up.

She clapped her hands together and a young girl with short auburn hair and teal eyes, dressed in a short white dress and wearing glistening golden bracelets, walked in.

"Mina, please take our visitors to the guest rooms. They could use a rest."

Mina nodded obediently and motioned the others to follow her out of the room.

They all filed out of the room, Yami being the last to leave.

"Is it true? Is there really no hope for us to bring Yugi back?" Yami asked forlornly, supressing the tears resting in his scarlet eyes.

But he recieved no answer from the silver eyed woman. Shaking his head he left._ Don't worry aibou, I'll find a way to bring you back__, I promise... _

Areisa watched Yami leave, a glint of sympathy reflected in her silver eyes.

"I wonder..." she whispered before returning to the throne.

* * *

Aerith: Ok that was a little background info on Takai and Areisa. 

Sirea:What is with the wolves?

Aerith: I just wanted them in it!

Sirea: (rolls eyes)Whatever.

Aerith: Yeah, anyway please review!


	7. Caves of the Heart

Thanks to **Time Keeper, Feebeefi, IceBaby911, Masami Mistress of Fire, High Priestess Setha** and **MarshmellowDragon** for reviewing

**Time Keeper: **Well, I was intending to do so! Heh heh, here's the update! Enjoy!

**MarshmellowDragon: **Copy and paste the memories? Hee hee, ah well! Anyway, thanks for the review!

**Feebeefi: **Ok, I'll send one to you then, all you have to do is take care of it and give it a name! Thanks for the review, I'm glad you think so!

**IceBaby911: **BWHAHAHA! Good luck trying to break Yami away from his aibou! It's damned near impossible, but if you want you can knock him out with my "Invincible Diamond Mallet", it usually works for me!

**Masami Mistress of Fire: **No problem, hee hee... Anyway here's the update, enjoy!

**High Priestess Setha:** Hee hee, I'd prefer two little Yugi's. I guess you like Seto, huh? Well anyway, thanks for the review!

Aerith: Disclaimer, disclaimer, who'll do the disclaimer?

Everyone but Bakura: (takes a step back)

Bakura: Huh? HEY! WHY I OUGHTA-

Aerith: YaBa! Good to see you...alive...

Bakura: Will you stop calling me that!

Aerith: Only if you do the disclaimer.

Bakura: Fine, anything to shut her up. The dumb baka over there (points at Aerith) doesn't own YuGiOh...(grins) but she does own the Pharaoh!

Aerith: REALLY? YAMI-CHAN! (glomps Yami)

Yami: Tomb Robber, I swear I'll get you for this!

Aerith: No he won't, thank you YaBa

Bakura: HEY! You said you weren't gonna call me that!

Aerith: When've you known me to tell the truth?

Bakura:...

**Chapter 7: Caves of the Heart**

A swift breeze swept through the world of Malkuth. The trees of the forest that surrounded the town of Ciunas swayed back and forth rhythmically within the breath of the world.

A few majestic white winged wolves quenched their thirsts from a beautiful sapphire river, whilst a figure wrapped within the shadows of the nearby trees watched with faint interest.

A sigh came from the figure as he walked out from the shade of the mighty tree and towards the river, being regarded curiously by the numerous sets of golden eyes.

One of the wolves walked over to the sorrow burdened Pharaoh and gently nudged his hand with the top of its head, gently brushing it's delicate fur off of Yami's skin.

Yami stared down at the creature with crimson eyes that were slightly red from crying, smiling slightly as the creature stared back with concern in its golden eyes.

He sat down beside the glistening river, the wolf following his example. He stroked the creature's fur as it laid its head on his lap, staring off at the waterfall with pain in his eyes.

For the past week this had been his routine. Sitting beside the river and staring at it, trying to think of a way to bring Yugi back, but as the days passed his hope for finding a way was slowly diminshing.

This same wolf that was currently keeping him company, had stayed with im during the week, trying to console him in whatever way it could.

The wolf gently whined to catch the Pharaoh's attention, staring up at Yami with sympathetic golden orbs.

"It's alright Tenshi, I'll be fine," he replied to the wolf, Tenshi, as he had dubbed it because of it's magnificent white wings.

He would always know Tenshi from the rest of the wolves by the small necklace around its neck. It was a vibrant sapphire stone, embedded in a silver case and held by a black string. Areisa had given it to him a few day after he met Tenshi to help him spot it out of all the wolves.

_What am I going to do? I have to find a way to help Yugi. I just have to..._

His eyes narrowed slightly upon the river, as if it held the answers but was reluctantly locking them away behind it's aquatic doors.

A lone figure walked gently through the forest, footsteps so light and ghostly that they made no sound as they padded against the ground.

A long white gown hovered slightly above the ground, giving the impression that the person was truly a ghost.

The person eventually reached the river, stopping under the shadows of the trees and watching the Pharaoh and Tenshi sitting on the bank.

The person frowned slightly as they stared at the Pharaoh, the young man sat bathed in both moonlight and shadow as if the two were battling to consume him: The Hope of Light and The Despair of Darkness.

Areisa sighed as she walked over to Yami, stopping directly behind him.

Yami blinked as he seen the approaching shadow and twisted his head around to meet the calm silver eyes of Areisa.

"I'm not giving up Areisa," he told her calmly turning his gaze back to the water. "I'll find a way to save Yugi and no one can stop me."

Her eyes narrowed slightly in determination as she walked over and stood by his side. Yami stared at her reflection and marvelled at her.

Her soft aqua blue and snow white hair fluttered gently in the breeze above her long silk dress. A small smile rested clearly on her features outshined only by her enchanting silver eyes.

She seemed so wise yet also so kind and caring, like within her caring demeanour lay a steely resolve and strong will. She reminded him slightly of himself as Pharaoh.

"Yugi means a lot to you, doesn't he Pharaoh?" she asked him, already knowing the answer deep within her heart.

Yami sighed deeply. Normally if someone said that to him, he would be shocked and stare at the person with accusingly wide eyes, or if it was the Tomb Robber or the High Priest, he would've glared intensely upon them, but Areisa was different.

She gave off a calm and knowing ambience that greatly intrigued yet perplexed him all at once, like within her mind she held a book of knowledge about each person that she could open at anytime.

"He does, more than you could ever know Areisa, I love him," he replied, a faint blush creeping on his features.

She smiled knowingly, before her eyes narrowed in worry. "Yami..."

His head twisted around again to stare at her as she called his name softly.

"I know of a way you may perhaps save Yugi."

Crimson eyes widened considerably at this as he nearly yelled, "What!"

Tenshi moved to one side and stared at the two as Yami shot up to face her. The creature tilted its head in confusion before padding over to Yami's side again.

"How can I save Yugi!" he asked impatiently, which Areisa noted with an inward smile.

"Pharaoh, there is a place on the far side of the castle known as the Caves of Aralos, if you enter there you will be administered a test. Should you pass this test, you will be granted new powers and abilities."

"Really? And that will help me save Yugi!" Yami asked, excitement building within him as he thought of bringing back Yugi.

"Perhaps," Yami's face fell slightly at this. "To this day, no mere mortal has entered the Caves and left with their life, and even if you are granted this power there is no way of telling if Yugi can be brought back at this stage or even if you are able to defeat him. The odds are against you," she spoke, voice becoming slightly downcast.

"I don't care! If there is even the slightest chance that I can save my aibou, then I'll take it without a second thought!" he exclaimed causing the older woman to smile in response.

"I should've known, I was considering telling you through the days that have past and I'm glad I chose to tell you. Now please proceed to the palace Pharaoh, arrangements need to be made."

Yami nodded in glee as he climbed atop the equally excited Tenshi. Tenshi howled joyfully in response before taking off into the air and towards the palace.

Areisa allowed a soft smile to cross her features at the sense of hope the Pharaoh held for his hikari but she also held a great sense of uncertainty because there was no telling if this would even work.

Shaking her head, she walked back into the forest and headed towards the palace.

* * *

Areisa entered the palace swiftly, brushing past the others to stand before her magnificent throne.

The six stood before her, each holding looks of determination and anxiety.

"As I am sure Yami has informed you all by now, I have discovered a way that you might be able to help your friend Yugi and that is the Caves of Aralos." She spoke seriously as the others nodded in response.

"Now I must warn you, no mortal has ever entered the Caves and survived, I'm giving you the chance to stand down now if you wish,"

Bakura stepped forward at this, smirking as he said, "And give the Pharaoh something else to gloat about? I think not! We're in!"

The others agreed with this, which caused Yami's resolve to strengthen and a smile to break through his prevously depressed features.

Areisa smiled softly at them as she turned around and waved a glowing hand towards the back of her throne.

The veils that covered the wall lifted back and a large symbol encased, metal door was revealled. The door suddenly split in a lightning shaped pattern and opened up to reveal a light purple vortex.

"This portal shall take you directly thorugh to the caves, be careful and come back safely," Areisa told them as she stepped aside, allowing the five warriors to enter.

Yokan and Areisa watched anxiously as each of the five disappeared in the portal before the door closed behind them, not to open again until they completed their task.

"Do you think they'll make it, Lady Areisa?" Yokan asked, walking to the bottom of the now green crystal steps and staring at her with rare concern in his emerald eyes.

"They have to, it may be our only chance," she whispered forlornly as she sat down on her throne to await their return.

Blood red eyes widened in shock as their owner clasped his chest tightly, teeth clenched in fury.

Two pairs of eyes, one gold, one crimson specked violet, stared upon their master in concern.

Takai growled in rage causing Tempest and Yugi to shrink back slightly in fear, they knew what their master was like when he was angry, it definetly wasn't a pretty site and they had the scars to prove it.

But then the Dark Master did something that surprised them both greatly, he laughed.

"Looks like things shall be more interesting than I first imagined," he told his most loyal followers with a smirk.

"Master Takai, forgive me for asking but, why is that?" Yugi asked unsurely, tilting his head slightly to one side in confusion.

Takai locked eyes with Yugi's and smirked again, "It is alright Kaze, though it seems that the Pharaoh is coming back soon."

Crimson specked violet narrowed in anger, "When!" he almost growled, causing Takai to narrow his eyes in satisfaction.

"As soon as he exits the Caves of Aralos."

Yugi's eyes widened, this time in fear, "Aralos!"

Tempest's eyes widened also as she clenched her tists tightly, almost shouting at Takai, "Master Takai how can we hope to defeat them, if they are infused with such power?"

"We can defeat them Tempest, Aralos are not, they still won't be able to defeat us." The cold yet certain voice of Ashi spoke as Sakura nodded her head beside him.

Tempest seemed to accept this answer and Takai changed his gaze from the three of them to Yugi, who seemed to be unnaturally calm at this change of events.

"And how do you feel about this Kaze?" Takai asked calmly, though he was pleasantly surprised as Yugi lifted his head and locked eyes again with his master. Yugi's eyes darkened and a smirk crossed his features as the light in the crystal earring he wore seemed to dim.

"It doesn't matter, he can go back into the Caves a thousand times and it'll make no difference, I will defeat him." With that confident proclaimation, Yugi left the group to their own thoughts as he prepared for battle.

He didn't notice Tempest watching him leave with anxious gold eyes. _I hope you're right Kaze...

* * *

_

And with that, I end the chapter!

A bit of symbolism in this chapter for anyone who cares:

_**The Sapphire Stone:** _It's blue coloring symbolises a sense of understanding and concern so it was a perfect choice for the sympathetic "Tenshi"

_**The Green Crystal Steps:**_ Green is the color of hope, the hope that Yami and the others have of rescueing Yugi and defeating Takai

_**The Light in Yugi's Crystal Earring:** _Kind of obvious but for anyone who doesn't know, it symbolises the light that once shone in Yugi's heart but is now consumed by shadow. It doesn't signify that he can still be saved though merely that he used to be a being of light.

Reviews for the authoress? (holds up review box)


	8. The Dragon's Guard

Ooh! Man, It's been ages since I last updated, sorry guys! I was away on holidays! Heh heh... Anyway, on with the show!

Thanks to **MarshmellowDragon, YamiHaruko, Feebeefi, Keeper of the Times, Kailyssia, tears of a mermaid, CutieAnimelover** and **IceBaby911**

**MarshmellowDragon: **Ooh! I'll never tell...oh wait yeah I will! (sweatdrops) But you'll just have to read on to find out! MUHAHAHA!...cough...

**YamiHaruko:** Hee hee, you flatter me! I'm glad you like my story! And I'm sorry for how late the update is!

**Feebeefi:** Right on! (helps you hold up the banner) Wooo! Save Yugi! Oh wait...I'm the one putting him into all this... (shrugs)

**Keeper of the Times:** Aww thanks! I'm glad! Here's the update, enjoy!

**Kailyssia: **Yay! Thank you! And I will try!

**tears of a mermaid:** Ha ha, yeah I like those pairings too, but YamixYugi has to be my favorite! And I'm glad you like the plot!

**CutieAnimelover: **Ouch! Poor Kakena! I'll bet your yami felt that one in the morning! I'm glad that you have an idea for my ficcie, if you didn't get my e-mail, can you send me your idea please?

**IceBaby911:** Oh crap, you'd better back down Yami!

Yami: (ignores warning and squeezes Yugi even tighter)

Me: (cringes as IceBaby911 bashes Yami with IDM repeatidly) Ok...um, Here's the update, BYE! (hauls ass outta here)

Sirea: Ok...um, what'll we do now that Aerith's taken off?

Everyone: grins and parties

Sirea: HEY HEY HEY! Someone has to do the disclaimer!... Marik?

Marik: No

Sirea: Do you want me to bring Aerith back...WITH A CHICKEN!

Marik: CHICKEN? NOOOOOO! AERITH DOESN'T OWN YUGIOH!

Sirea: O...kay...what's wrong about a chicken Marik?

Marik: Aerith puts it where the egg whisk don't shine

Sirea: (sweatdrops)

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Dragon's Guard

* * *

**

_**Are you alright?...**_

_...Yes...Who are you?_

_**I can't answer that...**_

_Oh...then where are you?..._

_**I'm here...but where are you?...**_

_I don't know...Aralos?_

_**Yes  
**  
... _

**Yami?**

...

**_Yami!_**

**_Wake up!__

* * *

_**

Crimson eyes snapped open suddenly as their owner's body dropped to the ground with a dull thud. Panting heavily he wiped the dust from his face as his eyes attempted to focus ahead of him.

Swirls of colors twisted before his eyes, blurry outlines in his glazed ruby orbs as he tried frantically to grasp the playful figures.

As his focus cleared he seen what he was reaching for, a tattered and ripped poster that hung weakly to a run down theatre.

Standing up on shaky legs, Yami stumbled forward slightly before backing into the side of the theatre.

Once he regained full control of his body, he gazed around frantically at his surroundings. He was shocked to find himself standing in the midst of a ruined city, most of the buildings were gone but those that remained were covered in fierce markings, slashes, claw marks and even blood.

Was this really Aralos?

Turning his face away from the horrific sight, something suddenly clicked in his mind as he looked from side to side; where were the others?

Narrowing his eyes, he set forward on the barely visible road before him, having to stray from it several times thanks to the fallen debris.

"I have to find them. They could be in trouble! They might need my help!" he said to himself, willing himself further on the seemingly endless roads.

After a few hours, Yami sighed in exasperation as he sat down on the ground. "How is this supposed to strengthen our abilities?" he yelled out Areisa's words as he ran his fingers through his spikey tri-colored locks.

His ears perked up suddenly as a familiar sound rang through them. Was someone...crying?

Standing up again, Yami followed the noise directly to his source, his eyes softening at the sight before him. Kneeling in the middle of the road was a small child, her blonde hair was covered in dirt, dust and blood and had lost whatever pure color it once held and the pure white dress that hung from her frame was also stained and torn in several places.

Yami walked up to the sobbing child and tenderly reached out a shaking hand to touch the girl's shoulder.

The girl stiffened slightly at the contact and shook in fear, gripping her ragged dress tightly.

"It's alright, I'm not going to harm you," Yami spoke gently, surprised when the girl suddenly spun around and buried her face into his chest, crying her eyes out and drenching Yami in her tears.

He hesitantly held the little girl close to him, whispering reassuring words into her ear.

The girl suddenly shook her head against his chest, holding herself together long enough to speak.

"No, i-it's not gonna b-be o-ok! They t-took my f-family away a-and killed m-my f-friends..." she told him before breaking down in tears once more.

Yami frowned in both sympathy and confusion before askign her who "They" were.

But he soon found his answer as a pair of acid green eyes opened from within the girl's shadow. Crimson eyes widened in shock before Yami leapt back with the girl still in his arms.

Though the girl had left, her shadow remained in the same place as a clawed arm stretched from the dark pool, followed by another as the whole shadowed twisted into the form of a large black dragon with a sickly green orb shining on it's chest.

It growled fiercely at the Pharaoh, the perfect mirror of loathing and hate shining in it's eyes as tendrils sprung forth from the orb on it's chest and coiled themselves around the girls panicing form.

She cried in surprise and clung desperately to Yami as the tendrils pulled her back.

Yami, after getting over his initial shock, immediately grabbed the girl's arms as she was dragged back. His eyes widened in surprise as he gazed into the girl's eyes.

They were a sparkling amethyst, just like Yugi's. It was during this moment that a stray tendril knocked the Pharaoh back as the coils around the girl quickly snatched her backwards and into the orb.

Yami grunted as he quickly leapt up, gasping as he seen the girl trapped within the orb. "No!" he yelled, rushing forward furiously but he was soon knocked back by the dragon's sharp claws.

_Damnit! _He yelled in his mind as he grasped his now bleeding shoulder.

"Please help me!" the girl cried as she knocked on the walls of her prison frantically.

The dragon stretched it's neck so that it could face the girl as it roared, a sadistically pleased look dancing in it's eyes. The girl screamed suddenly, her back arching in pure agony as electric bolts danced around and through her body.

The dragon roared again, twisting its head around to face the crimson eyed male before opening its mouth and shooting a tower of green flames at Yami, who quickly managed to dodge it.

_It's feeding off of her power._ He concluded within his mind as he dodged another wave of toxic fire.

Glee danced within the dragon's eyes as it stole more of the innocent young girl's energy. Spreading it's wings it took to the air, stretching the beautiful, sparkling grey wings out to their full extent.

Small balls of light gathered within them before firing down in a dazzling display at the unsuspecting Pharaoh, who, though managing to dodge impressively, got hit by more than a few.

The crimson eyed man narrowed one eye upon the dragon, and kept the other, injured eye shut as he dropped to one knee on the ground.

"It's...too strong..." he said through his exhausted breaths as he turned his gaze back upon the landing dragon and the injured girl.

The girl gazed at the Pharaoh in fear and anguish as he struggled to get up with his injuries, shaking her head and letting her tears flow down her face she yelled at him, "You have to get up and destroy this dragon!"

Yami lifted his head slightly and locked his gaze onto her, "Easier...said than done."

"It can be done! This dragon uses me as a power source! Destroy me and it will be defeated!" she exclaimed, encouraging the Pharaoh with her tone.

"I...I can't! There must be another way!" He shouted, clenching his remaining eye shut in disbelief.

"There isn't! Please! This thing will move on and hurt more people, please, stop it NOW!" She yelled through the new wave of agony as electric bolts shot around her body once more.

The dragon's eyes narrowed before it took to the air once more, this time crossing it's arms over it's body and then folding its wings over itself too.

Yami found himself shaking as a large ball of energy gathered in front of the dragon's curled form.

The crimson eyed man clenched his teeth, _This is it, do... or die._ Yami thought as the dragon roared one final time before suddenly springing out from it's position and launching it's attack.

As the ground shook and tore apart at the force of the attack, Yami remained in the exact same position, concentrating his energy in one last ditch effort.

_Wait for it... NOW! _Yami's eye widened as he placed both hands foreward and brought forth a sheild, stumbling under the force of the attack for a few moments before firing the attack back at its master.

The girl smiled as the attack completely engulfed them both, a small tear falling from her eye and as Yami watched the girl vanish in the attack, she looked at him in gratitude before she disappeared completely.

And then the world fell apart.

**_

* * *

Yami?_ **

"..."

**_Are you awake?_**

"...Huh?"

**_Yami!_**

Crimson eyes snapped open suddenly as a familiar voice drifted through the air. He looked around to find himself in Areisa's throne room again, but it seemed different, lighter somehow and the room's aura had also shifted to a mystical, almost divine, one.

His eyes wandered to the top of the throne, and the person sitting upon, one leg draped over the side and soft eyes gazing into both of his.

"Yugi?" he whispered staring at his aibou, who was wrapped in a heavenly white robe and was smiling gently at him.

Yugi shook his head, "No, I'm not Yugi." The look-a-like stood up from the throne and walked down to the bottom of the steps. "I am the Aralos, I have no true form only that which you greatly desired to see, in this case your Yugi."

Yami stepped back slightly at this, only now noticing their reflection in the crystal below. His was there but 'Yugi's' wasn't, just the robe in which he was wrapped in.

"I...see, then the girl..."

"Part of the test. Through your battle with the dragon, you showed to me your commitment, true strength and your worth of acquiring my power." Aralos said as he placed his hand over where his heart would be. "But only if you want it."

Yami nodded and braced himself for whatever Aralos had planned.

"Good." Aralos's features became lighter. "And you want this power to save your loved one." Yami blushed at this causing the violet eyed youth to chuckle slightly.

"Will your power help me rescue my aibou?"

Aralos smiled, his eyes softening as he leaned forward, whispering in Yami's ear,

"Senron nesra der inor."

Yami blinked. "What does that mean?" All he received was another warm smile from the mystic being before him, his expression telling him that Aralos wasn't going to reveal that information.

"Don't give up on your dreams Yami, you have the power to make them all come true, just believe."

Aralos grasped the Pharaoh's hands tightly with his own, before leaning over and brushing his lips over Yami's.

The real youth's eyes widened as another light blush stained his cheeks.

"I'm sorry about this," the enigmatic teen whispered as he stretched his hands forward and plunged them into Yami's temples.

Rivers of scarlet fell from the new wounds as Yami screamed in pure agony, thinking to himself all through it. Is this what dieing feels like?

As his screams rung through the air, it was soon joined by four more, each tearing through the air in agonising pain but none of them held any regrets for it...

* * *

Argh! This chapter is kinda crappy, but sue me! (not literally!) I only realised that I had forgot to update and I'm typing this up at 2.a.m so, sorry if it's crappy! 

So...please review and tell me what you think!


	9. Cat's Eyes

Wootness! Update! Update! Update! Well then, because I now have this chapter over and even though I'm sick with the cold, I will be updating more frequently!

Thanks to **MarshmellowDragon, Joey-lover, Feebeefi, YamiHaruko, GaaraBelongsToMe, An****gelYugi, Moonlight Chaos, Katfreak, LilAznSp0nge, Dark-Young-Link **and **LynnieTHM** for their reviews!  
**  
MarshmellowDragon:** O.O Are you okay? (pokes you) Alright then... Everybody is out to hurt poor Yami! But Aralos gave him a nice little smooch at the end and he took the form of Yugi so...YAMIXYUGI! Ha ha ha! XD

**Joey-lover: **I know! It almost makes school exams look easy...almost... Yup! Of course they passed! (throws papers with A+'s on them into the air)...was that too much?

**Feebeefi**: Ooh! I can't tell you that! You have to read on to find out! ...Wait a minute...WHERE DID YOU GET THAT NEW BANNER! O.O

**YamiHaruko:** XD Ha ha ha! You were! My God! (rofl!) I'm so glad you like this story! ME GLOMP YOU NOW! (GLOMP! XD) I'm sorry I made you lose all your french fries though (sweatdrops) And thanks so much for the review!  
**  
GaaraBelongsToMe:** Thank you! It is great, but there will be more later on, right now they're just all fighty...is that a word? O.o

**AngelYugi:** OMG! You changed your name, I love it! And poor Yami...Oh wait, I'm the one who hurt him... HURRAH! (looks around for IDM) You still have my mallet! May I have it back?

Yami: No! Give it to me! I'll take good care of it! (grins)

Aerith: O.O What if I just gave you Yugi?

Yami: (eyes go insanely wide as he tackles Yugi) AIBOU!

Aerith: Oh boy...  
**  
Moonlight Chaos:** Yup it does mean something, but you won't find out til later on!

Sirea: O.O You glomped me? YOU GLOMPED ME? (faints)

Aerith: OH MY FRENCH KISSING GOD SHE FAINTED!...What the fluck? O.o

**Katfreak: **Another Sirea fan? She's gonna get a big head beause of this!

Sirea: (wakes up) MUHAHAHA! I'M THE PHARAOHESS NOW, WORSHIP ME!

Aerith: O.O No (knocks her out with a shovel) No IDM at the minute unfortunately!  
**  
LilAznSp0nge: **Yay! Thanks, hope you like!

**Dark-Young-Link: **Thank you! The wait is over, hope you like!

**LynnieTHM:** Wakka, ya?

Yami: O.O OH NO! (pulls off the costume to reveal Wakka) What! AGAIN! Why do you dress up as her?

Wakka: She has pretty clothes, ya. (strokes clothes)

Aerith: What the hell?

_

* * *

_  
Um...well, since he's already here for some strange reason...Wakka will do the disclaimer! 

Wakka: Why do I have to?

Aerith: Because Sirea is still inconsious and Yami and Yugi are...busy... (cough) Okay?

Wakka: O.O Ya...Aerith doesn't own de show, but she does own these clothes ya! (strokes clothes again)

Aerith: STOP THAT! It's disturbing...

* * *

_  
_

_Warnings: This chapter contains shonen ai and scenes of a violent nature, if you are easily offended by this, you're not getting a refund!

* * *

_

**Chapter 9: Cat's Eyes

* * *

**

_  
_

_The cat has too much spirit to have no heart.  
--Ernest Menaul_

_

* * *

_

Sharp, dark laughter echoed throughout the streets of Domino along with terrified screams as buildings crashed down all around the city center.

Tempest grinned maliciously as she sent a ball of fire down one of the alleyways after a group of young men who were trying to escape her wrath.

One of the men managed to pull out a gun from a holster on his waist as he sent a barrage of bullets at the golden eyed female.

Tilting her head slightly to look at the frightened male, she gave a toothy grin, twisting her wrist so that the metal claws attached to them glinted in the light of flames, before pouncing forward.

It seemed to be a lucky day for him as the attack fell short of its target, a man with blonde hair coming to his rescue by giving Tempest a sharp kick to her left cheek and sending her flying through the window of a nearby store.

As the man rushed off down the streets for safety, Yokan landed gracefully in front of the store, watching as the irritated woman clambered out of the rubble growling in fury.

"So, you finally made the party Yokan. And all alone? Are you really so willing to die?" She taunted, swinging her fist and destroying the stack of shelves that was in her path.

Emerald eyes glinted as a smirk crossed the owner's features, "Who said I was alone?"

The confusion that shone within Tempest's eyes at the rhetorical question, soon faded into annoyance as a wave of feather's fell down around the blonde, her eyes travelled upwards to see a pure white wolf with angelic wings hovering above Yokan.

The wolf growled at her before landing beside the emerald eyed male and letting its master slip off from upon its back.

Tempest's eyes narrowed upon the new arrival, muttering under her breath, "Pharaoh..." she closed her eyes and smirked at him after getting over the initial shock, "So it's true, Aralos really has granted you the gift's of its power."

Yami nodded as he stepped forth, clenching his fists and glaring daggers at Tempest. There was a noticable change in him to be sure. His already powerful aura now surged with a mix of shadow magic and light. His narrowed crimson eyes shone with strength and determination as he assumed a fighting stance.

"Are you joking Pharaoh? If you honestly think the Aralos gave you enough power to beat me, then that pathetic power boost also lowered your already mediocre intelligence." She laughed, launching forward. _This time...no holding back...

* * *

_

Ruby eyes flickered in amusement as he watched the battle begin through the crystal ball, a small knowing grin on his face as he leaned against his hand.

His eyes flickered over to the youth in front of him who was sittting on the ground in a meditative position.

"Kaze, don't you wish to view the battle?" Takai asked, in an almost fatherly voice. But all he received was something akin to a snort from the man before him as crimson specked amethyst eyes peeked out and gazed up at him.

"Why bother, we both know the outcome of the battle, so there isn't any point in delluding ourselves." He spoke confidently as he stood up slowly.

"Indeed, but it is entertaining to watch and learn more of the power he has received." Takai spoke, climbing out of his throne and walking forward so he was standing in front of the spiky haired teen.

Extending his slender hand he gently stroked Kaze's porcelain face, smirking as he wrapped his other hand around the youth's waist and pulled him close to his chest.

"Or, we could do something else," he whispered into his ear seductively, nibbling the lobe gently as he felt the younger one shiver at the contact.

Kaze attempted to put together a sentence through the veil of temptation that was thrown over him but was cut off as a pair of lips pressed upon his. He moaned gently and leaned into the kiss, obediantly opening his mouth and allowing his dark master to taste the inards of his moist cavern.

The need for air became too great all too soon and Kaze had to pull away, leaning against the darker one's chest whilst panting slightly.

Takai smirked and trailed his fingers through Kaze's silky hair, "Did you like that little one?"

As he was about to reply, his eyes suddenly snapped open and he broke out of his trance, pushing himself away from Takai's body.

"I must go and monitor the battle," he spoke walking away and disappearing into the shadows.

The silver haired man smirked as he watched the youth vanish in the shadows, everything was going according to plan...

* * *

Battle calls echoed through the air as the steel of Tempest's claws and Yokan's sword collided and the two bounced back. 

Yami leapt forward suddenly, a flash of light expanding from his hand and shifting to form a long silver staff as he flicked it under Tempest's legs and tripped her.

She skillfully landed on her hands and flipped back, shouting, "Tine!" Sending a spiral of fire from the base of her hands towards the two.

Yokan's eyes widened as he lifted his arms in defense but he only felt the very slight heat from the flames. Looking to his partner, he noticed Yami's glowing white eyes and the flames spreading out over a dome like barrier.

Tempest gasped, "Impossible! YOU SHOULD BE BURNT TO A CRISP!"

Yokan smirked, standing up to his full height, "I guess we missed the memo," he spoke as he gripped his sword again, softly flicking the feather attached to the hilt.

The feather glowed and fell off the chain, a fierce flame enguling it and Yokan. As the embers dispersed, a brilliant creature flew forth, magnificent red and gold wings sparkling within the light of the flames. Emerald eyes sparkled as it let out a mighty call, towering over the female warrior.

The heat from the magnificent bird was so intense, Tempest found herself sweating, though she wondered if the heat was the only reason.

"So Yokan, you've decided to turn this up a notch, well two can play at that game!" Her golden eyes narrowed to cat like slits as her fangs lenthened considerably. She let out an ear shattering scream as a white light burst out of her chest and wrapped around her body. As it died down, her new form was revealled, that of a brilliant white tiger.

Yokan screeched as he lifted to the air and dived down at the mighty beast, who quickly dodged and countered with razor sharp claws, narrowly missing and instead slicing apart a small building in front of them.

Roaring in fury, she snapped at him with her sharp fangs whilst he in turn scratched at her with his talons.

_That fool! He won't beat me! Not after everything he put me through! _Tempest's golden eyes glowed as her form shook violently, shaking her head she flicked it forward as a beam of light shot from her mouth. Yokan was ready though, spreading his wings to their full length, he shot a tower of flames at her, hitting her attack dead on.

Yami could only watch in awe as the two spectacular creatures battled it out, praying for his friend to emerge victorious.

As the energy died down, the two warriors were seen to be standing on the road facing eachother, both were injured but neither were willing to back down.

Tempest growled at the Phoenix, roaring at him in anger before collapsing on her side and changing back to her human form.

Yokan screeched in anguish before changing back to his human form, dropping to his knees and gasping for breath. A small light covered his body, replacing his clothes after their destruction.

Yami quickly rushed to his friend's side helping him to his feet, much to Yokan's objection who was more drawn to the unconsious woman on the other side of the street.

Walking over, they stared in pity at Tempest who was curled in a ball on the ground. She stirred slightly and tilted her head to look a the two, a trail of blood rushed from her mouth and the side of her head. She looked at them through drowsy, half lidded eyes, whispering weakly, "Go ahead... finish... me off, it's what you... wanted, isn't it..."

Yokan's normally hard and cold eyes softened at how weak the proud warrior was. Leaning down he took off his cloak and wrapped it around her naked body, much to Tempest's confusion.

"What're... you doing...?" He sighed and pushed back a stray lock of hair from her face and gazed deep into her golden eyes.

"Tempest, if you don't know by now, I may as well just give up, but I won't, I love you too much to let you down now."

"You...love me..." Her eyes shined before she shut them closed in pain, strangled gasps and screams escaping her throat as black tendrils stretched out from her chest. The blonde beside her wrapped his arms around her in a rare sense of fear, was this ever going to end?

It took a few minutes before she stopped her struggling and remained almost motionless in Yokan's arms. Yami was the first to notice the new change, gazing at the crystal on her collar, which had turned from a white speck floating in a sea of shadow to a pure white.

Yokan's eyes widened as he looked up into her eyes, soft gold staring deep into disbelieving emeralds, "You found me..." she whispered gently, burying her face into his chest and letting the tears fall down her cheeks, "I was so lost, but you found me, I knew you would."

Yokan smiled and buried his face in Tempest's tangled raven black hair before picking her up and carrying her away in a bridal fashion to call open the wolves so they could return to Malkuth.

Yami, however, stayed behind, feeling something compelling him to stay. Swirling around he gazed behind him, straight into familiar crimson specked violet eyes. Balanced perfectly atop the rubble of one of the destroyed buildings, Yugi stared down at him wistfully.

"I knew she wouldn't win. But I'm somewhat glad she returned to Malkuth, if she returned after that loss she would've been destroyed," He informed him, surprising Yami.

"That's the Yugi I remember," he whispered with a smile, regretting it when the soft look on Yugi's face changed to a sharp, shadowed one.

"The Yugi you knew is dead, just because you have the powers of the Aralos, doesn't mean you can beat me. You can't expect to defeat me with strength you got over a single night, I've been training for the past three years in back breaking conditions and believe me, I won't let you win." Yugi growled maliciously, as he uncrossed his arms from his chest.

"Our battle is coming Yami, are you sure you're ready?" A nod was his reply. "Good, I will see you then, Pharaoh."

Yami gave a dejected sigh as Yugi turned around to leave, "Farewell little one."

A slender eyebrow raised curiously as Yugi froze in midstep._ Little one..._ Yugi's mind whispered._ Why is it that I was so angry at Master Takai for calling me that and yet feel so at peace when Yami does?_ He shook his head. _Must be just a force of habit..._

"Farewell Yami," a ghost of smile crossed Yugi's lips as he looked at his other half before the young warrior disappeared in a flash of red and black light.

Yami smiled slightly, a look of hope crossing his feature's. _He hasn't lost his competitive nature_ he mused in his mind before walking towards Tenshi in a somewhat lighter mood.

* * *

Takai stared at the crystal orb in boredom as he flicked it off into the shadows. "That was entertaining while it lasted, ah, but the real show comes soon. They're ready for the fight, and were clever enough to withhold the powers of Aralos enough so we couldn't read them." He mused standing up from his throne and walking off into the shadows. 

Preparations needed to be made...

* * *

-- What a crap chapter 

Sirea: Why are you so annoyed, your previous chapters weren't any better.

Aerith: Thanks so much... Anyway, I promise it'll get better! I just had to get this out of the way, and it's NOT going to be a YugixTakai alright? But if anyone wants it, I will put in a little more! But this is a YamixYugi ficcie!

Please review!


	10. Moon and Sun, Dark and Light

See! I told you the update would be quicker!

Thanks to **Eladamri-Lord-of-Leaves, lilAznSp0nge, Moonlight Chaos, Sammygirl09, YamiHaruko, Xover-girl, Feebeefi **and **Dark-Young-Link** for their reviews.  
**  
Eladamri-Lord-of-Leaves**: Why thank you, I'm glad you like it! )

**lilAznSp0nge: **Aww, thankies (hugs) I so happy you like it!

**Moonlight Chaos: **

Sirea: I didn't faint I just um...seen something on the ground and had to get a close up! (sweatdrops)

Aerith: -.- Nice save...

Sirea: Heh heh...  
**  
Sammygirl09:** Thank you! Yeah everything does seem to happen to him, but he's so adorable how can you not try and go after him!

Sirea: (puts on a cloak) So...do I look scary?

Aerith: That cloak is pink Sirea, you are flucking color blind woman!

Sirea: O.O (quickly throws off pink cloak and puts on a black one) How about now?

Aerith: I can still remember the pink cloak...

Sirea: Damn...

**YamiHaruko**: O.O (covers kneecaps) Heh heh... I was planning to continue it but I might just be mean and leave it on... DISCONTINUED MUAHAHAHA!...Nah! And get your french fries ready because the battle doth come soon!...doth? O.o

**Xover-girl: **Thank you! Your waiting is now over, so enjoy the chapter!

**Dark-Young-Link: **Wootness! (high fives) I so happy! Well, here's the next chapter enjoy!

**Feebeefi:** Tis alright! I'm glad you reviewed though ...How many Banners do you have? O.o

* * *

Aerith: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything affiliated with it. 

Sirea:...Is that it?

Aerith: What? Do I have to come up with a witty disclaimer all the time?

Sirea: No, but just one time would be nice -.-

Aerith: Ok then, what if I got Kaiba in here?

Sirea: What good would that do? He's still pissed off at us, he won't come in here

Aerith: Um...heh heh (sweatdrops)

Sirea: What did you do this time?

Kaiba: (runs in) WHERE THE HELL ARE MY BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGONS?

Aerith: Heh heh...

Kaiba: NOT YOU AGAIN! (shoots Aerith with an Uzi)

Aerith:...That didn't work

Kaiba: (Jumps into a tank and shoots Aerith)

Aerith: Nope!

Kaiba: (pulls out egg whisk)

Aerith: O.O Oh shit... (runs away)

* * *

_Warning: This chapter contains shonen ai (since this story needs some more!) and violent mentionings, if this disturbs you then read on! (evil laugh)

* * *

_

**Chapter 10: Moon and Sun, Dark and Light

* * *

**

Soft footsteps echoed through the crystal palace of Malkuth as tormented yet curious chocolate eyes glanced out the windows to the tranquil world all around.

The entire kingdom lay in a distant slumber, bothered by none, dreaming hopeful dreams. Ryou sighed as he turned his gaze to the flash of light and the small rushing noises coming from the base of the waterfall.

"Yami's training again..." he mumbled, shaking his head and walking further down the corridor towards one of the platforms, standing on it and allowing it to take him through to the roof on the front of the castle.

Walking over to the edge, he leaned against the low, crystal wall. His soft eyes fluttered closed as he let the breeze gently whisk against his face, not noticing the familiar man standing behind him.

Bakura held his breath as he stared at his hikari, the moonlight was gently caressing Ryou's delicate features and the wind was letting his hair flutter softly against his almost bare shoulders.

With a slight grin, he walked up behind his hikari and wrapped his arms tightly around Ryou's waist causing him to gasp in surprise.

The former Tomb Robber only smirked and gaze a light chuckle at the response as he rested his head against Ryou's shoulder and stared out at the tired Malkuth.

"What troubles you, my hikari?" he mumbled gently into his shoulder, nuzzling it slightly, "Why are you out all alone on this night?"

A sigh escaped the younger albino's sweet lips as he replied, "I was just thinking about...everything..."

Bakura didn't need to ask what everything meant, frowning he pressed his face even further into Ryou's shoulder.

Feeling the additional pressure, Ryou glanced at him through the corner of his eyes slightly, "I was thinking about what Areisa said too. About Jou and I..." He trailed off letting his other half finish.

"About how Takai wanted you as much as he wanted the Pharaoh's brat?" The Tomb Robber gave something akin to a pout as he was nudged playfully in the ribs.

"Yeah!...yeah...'Kura? If I had been taken away and...ended up like Yugi has, what would you do?" he asked turning his chocolate brown eyes away to the distance.

A faint smile appeared on Bakura's face as he turned Ryou around to face him.

"First, I would kill Takai for ever daring to touch you and then...Well, I'd probably take all of his valuables, but after that! I would of course bring you back to me," he said confidently, leaning closer.

"H-how...?" Ryou asked, caught under his yami's spellbinding gaze.

Bakura smirked before leaning even closer and capturing his hikari's lips with is own in a soft yet possessive kiss.

Ryou felt his legs weaken under the weight of the kiss, but his yami wouldn't let him fall, supporting the hikari with his arm while is free hand wandered across Ryou's exposed skin, dancing up the pale surface with loving touchs.

Ryou moaned gently as Bakura's slender fingers made their way under his shirt and brushed against one of the more sensitive parts of his torso, sending pleasurable shivers up his spine.

Pulling apart several moments later, Ryou mouthed an "Oh" as he brought his head down and tucked it under Bakura's chin.

"I love you 'Kura," Ryou whispered, nuzzling Bakura softly as the yami stroked his back delicately.

Bakura smiled slightly, giving a light sigh of content, "And I, you, my Moonlit Angel..."

The younger albino blinked slightly in confusion but gave a sincere smile. _That's my yami... _he thought, letting the calm moment overcome him and take them away from the depression of reality._  
_  
As the two embraced in the moonlight, neither noticed the two young men who watched them sadly from the roof of one of the slightly higher towers, far enough so they wouldn't be seen, but close enough to hear their conversation.

Jou frowned thoughtfully as he gripped Seto's jacket with his dusky fists, gritting his teeth slightly in frustration.

Seto looked down at him with sympathy, but he couldn't deny that he felt a slight sense of amusement at the adorable look on his puppy's face.

Whilst rubbing soothing patterns on his back and whispering sweet nothing's in Jou's ear in an attempt to relax his koi, Seto was caught of guard by the next words spoken.

"What about you Seto? If I was taken away by that Takai guy, what'd you do?" Jou asked curiously, gazing deep into Seto's sapphire eyes with worried honey orbs, but all he received was a small smile.

"There's no need for me to answer that, because you _know _I wouldn't let him touch you, let alone pit you against me, my naïve, little puppy," Jou pouted at the nickname, but inside he was grinning at the affection shown through it.

"Love you Seto," Jou mumbled into Seto's shoulder, leaning up and lightly brushing his lips against Seto's, gasping when he felt Seto kiss back fiercely.

Pulling back, slightly out of breath, Jou rested his head on Seto's shoulder again, "So if Ryou's Bakura's 'Moonlit Angel' then I would be your...?"

"You wouldn't be the moon, you'd of course be the sun," Seto chuckled slightly as Jou looked up and tilted his head in confusion, "You'd be a Seraphim because you are more than just an angel to me, you are a high angel and in my eyes, brighter than the very sun itself, " As if to prove this theory, a warm smile stretched across the blonde's features.

"You're a hopeless romantic, you know that Seto?"

"Oh really?" Seto chuckled kissing his koi once more, to which Jou didn't complain.

As the two couples kissed under the moons ever watchful gaze, Yami continued his training at the base of the waterfall, sitting under the pounding pressure in deep meditation.

A state of purity and tranquility reflected in his mind's eye, a pleasant feeling of complete connection with nature filled his senses, making him feel as if the water trailing down his bare back and shoulders were a part of his body.

Tenshi watched its master with interest as it lay curled up in front of the Pharaoh protectively. It's snow white ears twitched as the cracking of twigs filled the air, causing the mighty creature to rise to its feet and growl, ready to defend its master.

Yami noticed this and opened his eyes slowly, staring firmly in front of him, never moving from his position under the waterfall.

A sudden bolt of thunder rushed from the forest straight towards him, but he didn't even flinch at the attack, barely blinking as his eyes glowed slightly.

The bolt never hit though, for a sudden wave of water raised up in front of the Pharaoh, protecting him behind its aquatic wall.

A small chuckle resounded from the inards of the forest as Tempest stepped forward, her golden eyes dancing with amusement.

"Enjoying your training Pharaoh?" She asked lightly, tilting her head with a warm smile.

Yami blinked, nodding before he climbed out from under the waterfall and waded out of the base, trailing his fingers through his moist hair and stretching his cramped muscles, causing several tiny beads of water to trail down his bare chest.

He looked at Tempest curiously, noticing the change in her personality. Instead of the cold ruthless killer he had come to know, he was now face to face with the kind, cheerful young woman that was the true Tempest.

"So, any luck?" She asked, handing him the tank top he discarded on the ground earlier.

"I believe my magic may be powerful enough now, but I do need a partner to help me train with my weapons." He hinted, glancing at her through the corners of his eyes with a smirk.

She grinned and summoned her weapons, falling into a fighting stance just as Yami did.

Summoning his staff, he leapt forward and swiped at her sharply but Tempest quickly evaded and leapt backwards, flying forward suddenly and slashing at him with her metal claws.

They each continued to evade and attack, forcing eachother to fight to their hardest, which suited them both fine for the battle ahead, they needed to be prepared now.

With a swift turn and a flick of her wrist, Tempest knocked the staff from the Pharaoh's hands, ready to deliver the deciding blow but she didn't count on the slight pressure on her neck from the Pharaoh's other weapon.

Gasping in surprise she looked at him through the corners of her eyes, "A Rapier?"

He nodded pulling back the weapon. It was a thin bladed sword, with a black wired hilt. It was a startling silver with a metal ring winding around the hilt like a snake. A perfectly balanced blade for swift attacks and impeccable aim, an ideal weapon for speed, defense and attack.

Swirling it back skillfully, he let it drop to his side and vanish in a small wisp of blue dust.

"Impressive, very impressive, but you will need more than that to defeat Yugi. He is more powerful than even I, Pharaoh, and Takai favors him above the rest. Yugi will be difficult to beat, I'm not even sure if it can be done. But I do know this, if anyone can bring him back it's you, " Tempest spoke softly, shaking his hand in agreement.

"Goodnight Pharaoh, we should get some rest now, to prepare for the battle ahead," He nodded, smiling slightly at her as she walked away.

Turning back around he knelt beside his trusty companion Tenshi, gently stroking her snow white fur in an attempt to distract himself.

This battle was something he knew must be done, but still, he couldn't help the nervous feeling within him that asked. _Did he really want this?

* * *

_

"Did you see that! Why is he doing this!" The blue skined, blonde asked incrediously as yet another of his comrades was thrown harshly into the wall.

"I hear that Areisa's warriors are attacking soon and the best of the force's are preparing for the battle, It's supposidly going to be the decider!" A white haired, red skined young warrior whispered as another body went flying past, bouncing harshly off the floor and lying in a bloody mess in the corner.

"Wow, I'm glad its not me who's fighting!" The blonde whispered as he watched the man in the center of the room, press his foot harshly to the throat of his new challenger.

"Same here buddy!"

"You two." The man yelled at the two, turning his blood crazed, crimson specked amethyst eyes onto their frightened, shaking ones.

"Well? Hurry up and get over here now!" He snapped, cracking his bare knuckles, causing the two to gulp and tremble in fear.

Chilling laughter resounded from the shadows of the room as the familiar form of Takai presented himself to the others

The two cowardly warriors scrambled forward and knelt down on the ground before him, but Kaze just looked forward sternly, eager for more battle.

"Mater Takai, what brings you here?" He asked finally bringing his arms down to rest at his sides.

"I came to see if you were preparing for the fight but I didn't need to ask, did I?" he spoke rhetorically, moving forward to stand in front of the young warrior.

Kaze turned around to face him properly, showing off his bare chest since he discarded all his clothing except his baggy pants and training boots. (A/N: Hee hee...)

"Indeed, but they're all a bunch of weaklings, no challenge at all." He replied with a confident smirk, which caused the dark master to chuckle at his arrogant behaviour.

"I don't suppose they would be for you my dear Kaze, but since now you've finished with all of them, you could use some relaxation," he whispered huskily, pulling the young man close to him and running his hand through Kaze's hair, loving the silky feeling underneath his fingertips.

Kaze, however, couldn't move, caught once more in Takai's seductive entrancement.

The two men on the ground turned to eachother in confusion at how the master could suddenly tame the insane young man so quickly and also, at how affectionate Takai was to Kaze.

Smirking, Takai turned to the two terrified underlings at his feet. "You two, clean this place, it's a mess."

Swirling around he lead the dazed Kaze out of the room, not noticing the small glimmer of sadness hidden deep within the amethyst orbs...

* * *

Aerith: (runs back, panting) I...pant...think I...pant...lost him...pant... 

Sirea: (grins and pulls back curtain revealling Kaiba)

Aerith: O.O You bitch! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! (runs away again with the homicidal Kaiba chasing her with the egg whisk)

Sirea: O...kay... Well while I record this and sell it on the internet, you guys can review!


	11. Opposite Side of the Coin

Sorry it took so long to update, I have a lot of coursework to do lately and it's eating up my time! On a brighter note, Tainted Innocence is now over a year old! Happy Birthday to the stories that make a lovesick Yami sad because Yugi is an evil psychopath!

---_ These fanfictions have been brought to you by Beer Milkshakes! The fun way to kickstart a day!_

* * *

Thanks to **YamiHaruko, Katfreak, Joey-lover, Feebeefi, AngelYugi, GaaraBelongsToMe, lilAznSp0nge, Masami Mistress of Fire **and **ac-the-brain-supreme **for their reviews! 

**YamiHaruko:** XD Yeah I know, I've been reading a lot of Shakespeare lately! Thanks for the great comment! (gives you a double chocolate chip cookie!)...wait a minute... HOLY JESUS FLUCKING CHRISTS SECOND COUSIN JEFF! NOT THE NEWSPAPER! I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU ASK JUST DON'T HURT THE POOR WITTLE PAPER! XD LOL!  
**  
Katfreak:** Yay! (glomps!) Don't leave again! Sorry but we needed Tempest back as a good guy, if you want I can write you a side fic of evil Tempest, if you want it that is! But I'm glad you like the fic apart from that!

**Joey-lover:** XD Good to hear that you like her! I know poor Yami! I'm so mean! -.- Anyway, thanks for the review!

**Feebeefi: **XD Ha ha, e-mail Sirea and she might sell you a copy! And so the banner of the day is... (drum roll) GO YAMI! SAVE YUGI! and a WE LOVE KAZE! XD Nice choices! And I'll send you a poster of topless Yugi for your amusement!

**AngelYugi: **Ha ha, alright! Here you are!

**GaaraBelongsToMe: **Aww, I know, poor guys! And right now they hate eachother! Well, Yugi hates Yami...sorta, I'm confused! (faints)  
**  
LilAznSp0nge:** XD Ha ha! Ok then, here you go! (hands you a double chocolate chip cookie) For a great reviewer!

**ac-the-brain-supreme: **OMFG! Your review was awesome! It had me laughing so much! XD Thanks so much for that!  
**  
Masami Mistress of Fire:** Heh, thanks so much! I'm glad you thinkie so!

* * *

**  
Disclaimer: **I'm tired, long day, can't be bothered doing a long disclaimer so I'm just saying I don't own the show! -.- 

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: The Other Side of the Coin  
**

**

* * *

**

_  
No man chooses evil because it is evil; he only mistakes it for happiness, the good he seeks._

--Mary Wollstonecraft

* * *

Nature was a wonderous thing. No matter in which world there was, nature was always an awe aspiring sight. 

The calm, gentle downpours, the small, free spirited clouds and the sparkling rainbows that color the sky in its brilliant aura.

But it could also get angry like it was today, as its support was thrown behind them. Thunder rolling like drums, rain lashing against the ground like a close ally, wind roaring like a fierce battle cry.

Nature knew it. The people knew it. The very gods knew it. The time had come.

Yami stood ready at the top of the mountainside, rain trailed down his skin and lightning illuminated his features. His beautiful ebony and ruby hair lay down upon his shoulders.

Crimson eyes narrowed considerably, gratitude for the support reflected in their exotic depths.

Turning back around he looked towards his allies. Jou, Kaiba, Bakura, Ryou, Tempest, Yokan...All of them stood determindly, each ready for the battle ahead.

The Pharaoh nodded towards them gratefully as he walked over to Tenshi and climbed upon its back, the others mirroring his actions upon the other wolves.

"Lets go Tenshi!" he yelled confidently, the trustworthy creature howling in response as the other wolves cried in agreement, lifting to the air and taking off through the vicious storm.

A bright light emitted before them, not unlike the previous times they had passed through and made their way down to earth.

They stopped a few miles outside the city of Domino near Fukai Mori (The Deep Forest), dismounting the wolves who whimpered gently.

Yami's hard eyes softened as Tenshi nuzzled the back of his hand affectionately, before he twisted his hand around and patted it on the head reasurringly, " Don't worry, I will be back again, _with_ Yugi. I promise."

The creature accepted this as it followed the rest of its companions into hiding in the forest.

It was now that Tempest stepped forward, "We can't bring them Pharaoh, in a world of darkness they would be easily spotted that's why we're taking _other_ methods."

Raising an eyebrow in confusion, Yami watched as Tempest extended her hands, black light flicking in and out of existence around the slender digits.

With much difficulty she pulled her hands up and let the dark energy flow upwards reminding one of a spiral shaped tower.

A few seconds later though, she fell to one knee, panting slightly, "I...have hardly any...dark magic left...it took...it took a lot to get that out of me..."

"And what exactly is it that you did?" Seto questioned, crossing his arms over his chest and narrowing his eyes, to which Tempest chuckled slightly.

Howling was heard from the sky above once more, but instead of the gently howls that Tenshi emitted, these sounded bloodthirsty and vicious.

All, bar Tempest, stepped back as another pack of wolves landed before them. But this pack was the opposite of the wolves of Malkuth, instead of white feathers, theirs was a pure obsidian. Their eyes were a dark ruby and their wings, as black as the midnight sky, extended impressively.

Baring razor sharp fangs, they growled fiercely at the group, but upon seeing Tempest glaring up at them they calmed considerably.

"They remember me I see!" She spoke light heartidly as she rose to her feet.

"Why does he have wolves too! Can't you guys think of anything original!" Jou yelled incrediously, waving his hands around. (A/N: ¬.¬ I'll have to get back at him for that...)

"Well, Seran is the opposite to Malkuth but it is still quite similar, so why wouldn't Takai have any?" Yokan smirked, staring at the flustered blonde with amused emerald eyes.

Jou pouted indignantly, crossing his arms over his chest which caused Seto to smirk and shake his head.

"Ready Pharaoh, there's no time for mistakes now, this is our last chance," Yokan stated sternly.

With a nod, he climbed on top of one of the wolves, narrowing his eyes as the dark creature snarled at him with eyes much darker than its comrades.

Hesitantly the great beast flapped its impressive shadow wings and sailed into the air, swiftly turning and plummeting down to the earth, but instead of coming into contact with the hard ground they continued downwards, dark winds chilling them to their very bones.

Yami's crimson eyes turned to a reflective blue as he looked around frantically, barely showing the concern he felt deep within his heart.

The others seemed in the same position as himself, though he found amusement in the fact that Bakura had thought to have seen something shiny in the vortex around him and was trying to leap off the wolf to grab it as Ryou, who was flying beside him, pulled the Tomb Robber back by his hair.

Rolling his eyes his expression returned to a serious one as he heard the only female of the group yelled, "There it is! The entrance to Seran!"  
_  
This is it...Time to get you back my aibou... _Yami thought, closing his eyes as black light shot at them, wrapping around each of them in an attempt to assess their worth.

The tendrils suddenly vanished, compelling the curious Pharaoh to crack open his eyes once more, though once he did he found himself desiring to close them again.

Seran was a mirror image of Malkuth yet it was so different. The loving, peaceful world he had come to known was shown before him in a twisted, warped form. The trees loomed eerily over dead valleys and forests, their black branches coiling around anything that got too close. The village nearby was a nightmare. Homes were made from the skin, skeletons and teeth of once large, demonic creatures as the occupants fought eachother with weapons produced from the remains.

Looking up he winced as he spotted the waterfall he had come to love in the world of Malkuth, the crystal blue waters had been replaced with an eerie scarlet liquid, sloshing greedily past jagged rocks.

Yami concentrated on the palace, a charcoal black citadel that practically screamed of anguish, despair and pain.

"Yugi..." he whispered, not paying any attention to the growling wolf below him as they landed on the platform.

The wolves glared at them watching the group focus solely upon the doors before them.

"Pharaoh, there's no turning back, so you know that if you do decide to chicken out, I will chain you up and dangle you over the waterfall for those oversized Jou look-a-likes to feed on. You get me?" Bakura stated threateningly, his mocking smirk soon turning into a serious expression as he clenched his fists.

The Pharaoh nodded, crimson eyes narrowing in determination as they all walked through the front gates.

The wolves that remained behind howled and fled to the forest below, apart from one who remained focused upon the man in front of it.

Snarling the creature flapped its mighty wings and hovered forward across the top of the castle and through a passage in a tower, disappearing within the shadows.

* * *

As the group stopped in the centre of the entrance hallway, Jou stepped forward and looked around the dimly lit hallway, from the front to the back, from right to left. Seeing nothing, he smirked confidently, "I knew that goon was stupid but I didn't think he would make things so easy!" 

"Oh really?" An arrogantly amused voice echoed around them. They looked around in search, but it wasn't until they stared at the shadow coated ceiling that they seen a pair of intense, pure scarlet eyes leer down at them.

Yami gritted his teeth as several blurs of dark blue fell from above them, revealling the armored demon soldiers from his dream. (A/N: For reference, see chapter 4!)

Bakura, getting over his earlier shock, glared at Jou, "Nice job, big mouth."

Jou laughed and rubbed his head sheepishly before leaping back as a sword slashed dangerously close to him. Its sharp cut betrayed its rusty appearance as a few of Jou's blonde strands fell through the air.

Crying out from the loss, Jou narrowed his eyes in annoyance before leaping forward and summoning a weapon and taking out his attacker.

As Seto laughed mockingly, Jou recoiled in confusion, staring down at his weapon as his jaw nearly hit the floor.

In his hand was a sleek black whip, a silver handle guided the strange material covered in sharp spikes at the base.

"Nice job mutt, saves me the trouble of buying you a new leash," Seto smirked as he slashed at one of demons with a powerful looking spear, regarding the blondes pout with amusement.

Ryou and Bakura were fairing well also, though the tomb robber had to admire his hikari's handling of a rather large shuriken which he used impressively, whilst leaping into the air and avoiding attack as it returned to his gloved hands. Smirking, Bakura turned to his opponent silently wondering what weapon he got and praying it wasn't a whip also, although if he were alone with Ryou that mightn't be the case. (A/N: Ooh! Kinky Kura! XD ...What the hell? O.o )

His eyes widened in pleasant surprise as he revealled a number of well crafted knifes set between his slender fingers. With a grin he leapt forward and begun his attack.

* * *

"Oi Pharaoh! Get your Royal Ass over here!" Yami turned and glared at Yokan for the remark before hurrying over to his and Tempest's side. 

"Seto and the others can take care of this, we have to hurry on!" Tempest urged, rushing down the front corridor, followed closely by the two males.

The three hurried down the hallway, breifly regarding the candles set in the alcoves in the wall, for fear of someone being there. (A/N: And _I'M _called paranoid XP )

It wasn't until Tempest stopped in the next room did Yokan and the Pharaoh freeze to see Ashi and Sakura blocking the next door.

"Tempest!" Sakura hissed, teal eyes furious as she pulled her left arm in front of her body, showing off the black metal spiral that twisted up it.

"I knew you would betray us, you worthless cow! You dared defy Master Takai after everything he did for you? Heh, but you were never worthy of the Master's time anyway!"

"Arrogant bitch! I was tricked into obeying Takai and so I was never truly loyal to him, now was I?" Tempest smirked back, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Why you-" Ashi snarled, stretching his sword in front of him as Yokan did the same, the blonde standing protectively before Tempest.

"Hey Pharaoh," he whispered to the scarlet eyed one, "Tempest and I can handle these guys, you go on ahead and find your other half! Now go!"

With that, Yokan and Ashi lunged forward suddenly, furious steel clashing in a battle of pure power and will.

Sakura took this chance and pulled her arm back, lurching it forward as the shaodw spiral gleamed and stretched forward, lunging like a snake towards Tempest, who quickly held it back with her metal claws.

Yami watched both pairs battle in awe before shaking his head and running through the previously blocked doorway.

The new corridor was just like the last, but it seemed to go for an eternity for the anxious and impatient Pharaoh as he burst onwards into yet another circular room. (A/N: Yes I realise the implications LynnieTHM -.-' )

He stopped in the center of the room awaiting whoever would spring forth from the doorway. Minutes past and nothing happened, which gave him a nervous feeling in his gut, where was his opponent?

Taking a chance he took a single step closer, leaping back as a fierce growl erupted through the air. Yami blinked as a wave of ebony black feathers floated down above the doorway and settled upon the ground.

A figure floated from above the feathers, one which Yami recognised as the wolf from earlier, the exact one he had ridden on, he could tell by the look in its eyes.

"What're you doing here? Let me through! I need to find my aibou!" He spoke frantically, he was caught off guard by what the creature did next though. It...laughed?

"What in the name of Ra _are_ you?" Yami yelled, taking another step back and summoning his rapier, holding the thin blade up in defence.

The wolf merely narrowed its eyes in a mocking fashion, opening its mouth and speaking in a gruff voice, "You certainly think you can defeat me with that child's toy, Yami?"

With a long, agonising howl, the wolf began convulsing and shaking. Its body began to shift into that of a sleek human form, black fur fading to reveal pure alabaster skin as its tail and ears melted into the new form.

The wolf now turned man, stood to his full height, stretching his muscles and flexing the two black wings on his back as a new set of clothing appeared upon him.

Tilting his head to one side, he fixed his eyes onto Yami's own scarlet orbs, which held a sense of fading surprise, "Why are you here Pharaoh?"

"You know perfectly well why I am here Yugi," the older teen spoke firmly.

"Indeed I do, honestly, do you expect me to come crawling back to you just because you made such a big spectacle in getting here? I must say you are a fool hardy one aren't you?"

"Perhaps I am my dear hikari, but that is only because I want you back, not on your knees as 'Kaze' but on your feet as my Yugi." He spoke kindly, daring to allow his eyes to soften.

"_Your_ Yugi? You honestly think that you can 'enslave' me again?" Kaze sneered, chuckling a little at the thought of him returning to the weakling he once was.

"_Enslave!_" The Pharaoh yelled incrediously at the comment, "_You _are saying _I_ enslaved you! It is Takai who has done that! He is the one that turned you against me! Please listen to me and leave this place with me now aibou!"

Yugi's amused expression darkened, "Don't call me that. I'm no longer your partner, you lost that right a long time ago! And how dare you insult Master Takai by saying that, you don't even _deserve_ to say his name!"

"That's just it! You call him 'Master', you treat him like a god and worship his feet and you still say he doesn't enslave you. Please ai-Yugi, let me help you!"

A smirk was his reply as Yugi extended his wings to their full length. They burst apart, black feathers scattering everywhere as a sword appeared in the former hikari's hand, "I don't think so, Pharaoh."

Yami sighed sorrowfully, "Is this how it must be?"

"Apparently so, mou hitori no boku!" Yugi snarled, saying the once affectionate name in a mocking tone.

Yami frowned but stood ready for the battle. After all, if this was the only way to save his beloved aibou, then he had no other choice...

* * *

O.O Eep! The battle begins next chapter! Will Yami save Yugi? Will Yugi get his wish and destroy his other half? Find out next time on DRAGONBALL Z!  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...Yu-Gi-Oh! 

-.-; Please review!


	12. Memories of You

Ahh! It's here! It's here! The chapter you've all been waiting for! SQUEEP!

'Yami vs. Yugi'

And soon, the fic will be over (aww (... ¬.¬ Yeah right…)

But also, a big heads up on this one, I'VE NEARLY 100 REVIEWS FOR THIS FIC! SQUEE! Thanks so much for this! ;.;

Thanks to **Yimi Makuya, Yami Haruko, chibix1, Anonymous Contributor, Katfreak, Joey-lover, ****Daitai Otonashii Ookami**, **LilAznSp0nge, Masami Mistress of Fire, Nexus of Dark World, AngelYugi, Jennifer, AngelKelley17, Avia Jenith **and **BisSenshi **for their reviews!

**Yimi Makuya:** XD Ha ha, thanks so much and I will!

**Yami Haruko:** O.O NOOOO! NOT AGAIN! Yes, great chapter! Yes definitely!

Yami: Don't make promises you can't keep Aerith ¬.¬

Aerith: (holds Yugi over an erupting volcano) You were saying Yami?

Yami: NOOO! AIBOU! (Runs off)

Aerith: O.o I wonder if he's realised that's just a dummy? Ouch! I doubt it, maybe he'll just come out with a nice tan…Nope…Oh well, you can use the volcano to bake the cookie!

**chibix1:** Dude, mine does that ALL the time O.o Why would Bakura kick the crap out of Ryou? Ryou is a nutso with a big Shuriken! O.O;; Yesh well, Bad guys: Takai, Sakura, Ashi and Kaze/Yugi. Good Guys: Tempest, Yokan and Areisa. Hee hee, that better?

**Anonymous Contributor:** Oh, okay! I'll try to explain it some more then! And I'll try to put more fight scenes into it, okay? And I'm really glad you like it! Thanks so much!

**Katfreak: **Yay! (Glomps you!) I'm glad! And I'll have the side story out soon, I'll tell you when it's finished!

**Feebeefi: **Yes! Muahahaha! Yugi can never win against you! XD

Yugi: ¬.¬ (walks back in and sets Aerith's hair on fire)

Aerith: O.O AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Runs into ocean screaming)  
**  
Joey-lover:** Thanks but…Yami didn't ride on Takai's back, he rode on Yugi's back... o.o;;

**Daitai Otonashii Ookami**: XD Ha ha, thanks…wait…oh dear! I killed angst no! . ...whoops o.o;;

**LilAznSp0nge: **Uh-oh! (Throws a Phoenix Down on you to revive you) (blink blink) You ok now?

**Masami Mistress of Fire: ** Hee hee, well here you go!

**BisSenshi: **(gasp) I dunno! Will he? Will he! (Shakes Yami) WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME?

Yami: (slaps Aerith) YOU'RE the damn authoress, you have to decide!

Aerith: Oh yeah (blushes) Well you'll just have to read on won't you! And Yami?

Yami: What- OOF! (Yells as Aerith kicks him in the crotch)

Aerith: ¬.¬ Don't slap me again!

**Nexus of Dark World:** XD Yeah! Right on! (High fives) And a big thank you there!

**AngelYugi:** O.O Um………….I CAN'T REMEMBER! XD

**jennifer:** You took the words right out of my mouth when you went: O.O But thanks for the reviewness! XD

**AngelKelly17:** Ooh! Read on! Read on! You shall have all the answers now! … Or at least some of them maybe!

**Avia Jenith:** Thanks so much; I dunno why, it's kind of a force of habit. I shall hopefully remedy the situation…if I remember it lol! XD

**  
Disclaimer:**

Yay! This time I got my good buddy Feebeefi to help me with the disclaimer!  
**  
**Do you know the drill?

Yami: runs by again NO DON'T DO IT! IT'S A TRICK! (Slips again on a puddle of drool on the floor and slides into another room)

Aerith: ¬.¬ Ignore him!

Feebeefi: (sweatdrops) Nope! SORRY YAMI!

(Yami: T.T)

Aerith: Okay, well since you agreed to help me YOU do my disclaimer and we both come up some witty banter including some out of the blue characters, usually Yami, but he's doing a bit of slip 'n' slide at the moment

Feebeefi: lol! okies the disclaimer. My good buddy Aerith Queen of Cetra does not own any YGO character that appears in this fic. How was that? I usually make Yami do mine for my fics, or Yugi.

Yami: (slips by again with Yugi in his arms) I GOT HIM! (Slides into another room with a crash)

Aerith: I think they're unavailable ¬.¬

Feebeefi: (shuts door for that room) We'll leave those two alone (cough)

Aerith: ………..

Oh right! XD

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Memories of You **

* * *

**  
**_In the memory you'll find me  
Eyes burning up  
The darkness holding me tightly  
Until the sun rises up_

_--Chorus to 'Forgotten', Linkin Park_

**

* * *

**

"Yugi please don't do this," Yami pleaded as his darker mirror image assumed a fighting stance.

"Too late Pharaoh! I'll show you who's the weaker half!" Yugi spoke dangerously as he lunged forward with his sword but Yami quickly evaded the attack.

Yugi's eyes widened in surprise and astonishment as he stared at weapon within his grasp, its blade embedded in the ground from its failed attack.

_No one's ever been able to dodge my sword, how…?  
_  
Shaking his head, he quickly pulled the sword from the ground and swirled around to face Yami, succeeding in surprising the crimson-eyed youth when he vanished during the turn.

The Pharaoh blinked in confusion and barely had enough time to raise a barrier before Yugi's sword crashed down from above him.

He gritted his teeth as the former Hikari increased the force behind the attack but soon the Pharaoh sent his energy towards the barrier and pushed Yugi away.

The amethyst-eyed male wasn't fazed as he flipped around in the air and landed gracefully on the ground.

Throwing his gaze towards his sword he stared at it intently before looking forward at Yami with a smirk which caused Yami to raise an eyebrow.

"I guess we'll have to do this the old fashioned way," Yugi spoke as his sword disappeared from hand.

Raising his gloved hands, he quickly threw off his cape, revealing the concealed muscles beneath.

Yami's eyes widened, as he looked at his other half's pale skin. There were several scars that decorated it, as if a deranged artist had been using Yugi's body as a canvas, and a knife as a paintbrush.

"Well _your majesty_? Shall we get this started?" Yugi asked smugly whilst cracking his fists and falling into a new battle position.

Yami had barely enough time to blink before he felt a fist come into contact with his left cheek sending him reeling backwards and smashing into the wall. (A/N: Ow! He'll feel THAT one in the morning! )

A thin trail of blood trickled from the corner of his mouth and he quickly wiped it away with the back of his hand.

Seeing this opportunity, Yugi darted forward again punching Yami in the gut and bringing down his elbow to knock the crimson eyed man to the ground.

"Well, well, well…how the mighty have fallen," he grinned darkly but blinked in astonishment as Yami suddenly sprung forth and tackled Yugi to the ground.

Pinning Yugi's wrists down and straddling his waist, Yami leant forward slightly to talk to his Hikari but it seemed difficult with Yugi's constant struggling.

"Aibou, I don't want to harm you but if you must continue this then I have no choice!"

Yugi stopped struggling and stared at Yami with a blank expression giving Yami a feint hope that he was actually considering giving up, that is until a dark chuckle escaped Kaze's lips before it morphed into a case of full out laughter.

"_You_? Hurt _me_? You _must_ be joking!" he stated before vanishing from beneath Yami's form and reappearing again a few yards away.

"The Aralos may have given you some new powers, but it doesn't compare to mine. I spent three long years enduring backbreaking conditions jus for a chance to destroy you! AND I WON'T LET SOME FIVE MINUTE POWER UP STOP ME!"

Yami's eyes narrowed in rage, malice and frustration. "Five minutes? I spent a hell of a lot longer than a mere five minutes training! You may have been through great pain in these past years, pain that I can't understand, pain that I want to help you forget, but I gained this power because I wanted to help you! I WENT THROUGH MY OWN PERSONAL HELL TO HELP YOU! AND BY RA I WILL GET YOU OUT OF THIS PLACE WHETHER IT'S BY YOUR OWN FREE WILL OR WITH YOU KICKING AND SCREAMING! SO JUST BRING IT ON!"

* * *

The sleek and thin form of Tempest crashed painfully into the black stonewalls, falling down face first onto the ground. 

An equally hurt Sakura limped over towards the fallen cat-like woman who glared up at her in distaste.

"I knew you were all talk, _whore_. You are supposed to be the great powerful Tiger, feared by all the rest of the animal Kingdom, yet you couldn't catch that dumb canary over there," The strawberry blonde tossed a look over her shoulder to stare at the two men battling across the large room.

"You don't have what it takes to defeat the great Master." A screech-like laugh erupted from her throat at the thought but she stopped when she found a fist land directly on her stomach, sending her to her knees in a bloody cough.

Tempest spat on the ground and grabbed the woman's hair tightly, raising Sakura to her eye level. "I always _hated _that goddamn car alarm you call a laugh. I'm sooo glad I finally have a chance to smash your windows."

Revealing her fangs in a grin, Tempest head butted Sakura heavily, sending the annoying woman soaring across the room and crashing right into Ashi.

Blinking, the blond male, Yokan, turned to the sweat dropping Tempest who shouted a "my bad" at him.

The two villains climbed out of the hole in the wall with growls as they both launched towards Tempest in rage.

Preparing to take them both, the golden eyed woman was surprised when a swift kick by Yokan sent the two of them flying into another wall and creating another hole.

Tempest pouted towards Yokan since now her opponent was gone again, "Was that your pay back?"

"Hell no," Yokan landed beside Tempest with a smirk, tilting her head upwards and planting a soft kiss to her tender lips. "You'll be making this up to me when this is all over."

Tempest gave an evil grin of her own at the thought as her tail twitched in excitement behind her.

The two warriors of Malkuth stood back to back, faces turned towards the crater to where Ashi and Sakura were once again clambering out of.

They assumed fighting stances and quickly took off. For some reason, they both fought with more speed and ferocity than before, almost as if they wanted to finish this quickly…. (1)

* * *

Demonic cries echoed throughout the room as yet another soldier crashed to the floor by the four men who had taken it upon themselves to take them all down. 

The soft white haired Ryou flicked his locks back as he caught his shuriken in his outstretched hand, unaware of the other jagged, white haired male who observed him whilst throwing a great number of supremely well crafted knives through the kinks in the soldiers armour.

Seto and Jou were working side by side, Jou beating them down with his whip and Seto finishing them off with his spear.

The blonde was still quite peeved at the concept of his weapon being a whip and Seto was still teasing him greatly about it, though under different circumstances it would've been much worse.

With the last wave of soldiers taken down, Ryou and Jou let out deep breaths of relief as their lovers smirked deviously at them.

Exchanging worried glances, Ryou and Jou held up their weapons against the other two threateningly.

Seto, rolling his eyes at them, just stalked over, grabbed Jou by the hand and pulled him away from the snow white Hikari, into his arms and into a deep and passionate kiss.

Bakura watched them with barely a blink, before turning towards Ryou with an innocent smile.

"No Kura."

"Oh come on Hikari! Amn't I going to get even a little reward for all that?"

"No!"

"Just for a little while?"

"You can have the bathroom and a copy of "Field and Stream Fishing" for five minutes. How's that?"

"Oh come on! What about you?"

Giving a strange look, he stepped closer to his Yami, swaying his hips seductively as Bakura gulped.

He leaned closer, whispering gently in the elder's ear, "I'll be taking off this oh so _tight_ outfit… in _our_ bedroom…"

Bakura went bug eyed at the statement as he stared at Ryou's very small, very thin, _very_ tight outfit and he suddenly felt a similar tightness in his own pants.

"Can I have those five minutes now please?" He gasped out.

Another swarm of soldiers answered his question as they ran in, swords raised. Ryou smiled light heartedly. "Not until we get home Kura."

Groaning, the once Theif King pressed on to take care of these soldiers, alongside the equally infuriated Seto and Jou and the giggling Ryou.

It also seemed as if they too wanted to finish the fight as quickly as possible, for some reason... (2)

* * *

Kaze's expression was one of nothing but impassiveness, which infuriated Yami to no end, but within him, the amethyst-eyed one felt an indescribable astonishment at the warriors outburst and also an excitement over the anticipated battle yet there was something else there, a small sense of…fear? It was that fear that sent a small twinge of feeling into a hidden place within Yugi's soul. 

Both tri-colour haired warriors lunged forward suddenly, summoning both their weapons, the dark, dangerous and deadly sword of darkness and the swift, slick and silent rapier, the weapon born of remorse.

Pushing each other back in unison, they both landed backwards skilfully, twisting their bodies and pouncing at each other with immense precision and accuracy, neither gaining any blows on the other but always escaping each others attacks.

"I will defeat you! Whether you like it or not! You're going down Yugi!" Yami snarled viciously as they engaged in another clash of mystical steel, in his fit of rage he failed to realise the sudden flash in Yugi's eyes but he did notice the small lapse of power from the others side and took an immediate advantage of it.

Placing a foot behind him and using it to boost himself forward, Yami dodged the sword once more and brought down the back of the hilt to Kaze's neck.

Gasping for the breath that was stolen from him as he fell to the floor, Kaze stretched his arm out and landed on his flat palm.

Yami brought down his foot to the small of Kaze's back which caused a pained and strangled cry to escape from his lips at the blow, which so happened to be a weak spot from an excess training session.

That sudden weak cry pulled Yami back from his rage induced haze and he stared down at Kaze in shock only he did not see that dark, proud warrior kneeling before him, he seen Yugi, the one able to feel sadness and pain and not the heartless fiend he had been turned into…

* * *

A black abyss shone around them. Neither empty despair nor joyous hope filled the world around. Just a blank space… 

In an almost remedy to that, a bright golden light suddenly shimmered in the shadows, followed suite by a silvery white light.

The two lights swirled around one another, stretching out to take the shape of two humans but never losing their unique glow.

"Yami has lost control. His anger is becoming victorious over his better judgement."

"My Master has not lost just yet. He cannot lose this fight."

"Perhaps it was wrong of Yami to have acquired this power. He is using it for the wrong reasons."

"My Master means to defend Himself, He must use that power to do so."

"But by doing so, it could destroy your _other_ master."

"………My other Master is long since dead."

"You say that only because of Yami's influence on you and at the moment, he feels that Yugi is completely dead."

"You…are right…My Master needs to overcome this but with His senses clouded as such, we may need to step in."

"My thoughts exactly…but we must make great haste."

Nodding, the gold and silver forms sunk back into the immense shadows around them, leaving the darkness to its loneliness once more. (3)

* * *

_Ai-Aibou? What have I done? _He stepped backwards in revolution at his actions, dropping his rapier in the process. 

"So………..you've finally shown your………..true colours…once more…instead of hiding behind this…lie…" Yugi spoke between gasps as he lifted himself to his feet, shaky at first but becoming steadier by the second.

"I'm glad… the master took pity on me and let me escape from your treatment, at least this time it doesn't hurt as badly…"

Yami's expression flickered with hurt as he seen the malice filled eyes that belonged to Yugi, no, to _Kaze_… "Aibou. Please. Takai is lying. Can't you see that? You've been brainwashed by his deceit." Yami pleaded, hoping against hope the real Yugi would break through.

"Brainwashed? I've seen with my own two eyes what you're capable of, those three years ago and again just a few moments go, or are you that forgetful? Oh wait, you couldn't even remember your own name, I guess I've just answered my own question…" Yami couldn't hide the hurt in that snide remark but Kaze just continued.

"You were the one who betrayed me, so don't blame Master Takai because of _your _foolishness," the dark warrior exclaimed, lunging forward and flinging a punch at Yami and sending him flying and twisting face first into the wall.

The crimson eyed one looked up at the angry Kaze weakly as more of his life giving blood fell down his bronzed cheeks, this time from his eye that was now entirely dyed in scarlet.

"It's time for you to pay!" Kaze clenched his fist tightly as a dark glow erupted from it.

"Now die!" The younger male snarled. A feeling of doubt entered his mind as he stared into Yami's deep, accepting eyes. Shaking his head in disbelief, he stepped backwards, the glow fading from his fist.

"N-no…this isn't…" Voice shaking and eyes flashing a dominating silver, Yugi continued backwards, mumbling nonsense words under his breath.

"Aibou…" Was the weak, almost whimper that Yami made as he tripped over his feet in an attempt to hobble over to the trembling youth. With a groan, he pushed himself onto his elbows and crawled closer.

"I am…NO! You can't- don't call me tha-Please just stop it!" The mix of confused and angry cries finally settled with the tearful plea as scarlet-gloved hands clawed at the tri-colour hair, the male's knees buckling painfully underneath him.

Finally managing to reach the wrecking whirlwind that was once his Hikari, the once Pharaoh stretched out his hand to grasp Yugi's shoulder only to have it batted away and the said person to crawl back a little.

"No! Stay away from me! I will destroy you! No, I can't, it's mou hitori no boku, he did nothing wrong! He- HE DESTROYED MY LIFE! NO HE SAVED ME! I have to- I have to- AHH!" Yugi screamed as he fell forward beside Yami's form.

Yami gave a concerned groan, grabbing the unconscious boy's gloved hand with his own blood stained ones and squeezing it tightly. The older male pulled his and Yugi's bodies close together, wrapping his arms around the darker ones muscled, yet still quite slender frame.

Following Yugi's example, Yami collapsed onto his hikari's prone form, arms still wrapped protectively around him as the light of the Sennen Puzzle consumed them both…

* * *

Crimson eyes opened wearily, blinking to adjust to their surroundings. 

Yami gasped in surprise as he clambered to his feet, seeing his body was completely healed and dressed in its regular leather attire before staring at the world around him.

"My…Soul Room?" Picking up the puzzle that hung limply around his neck to near eye level he whispered, "But why?"

He suddenly realised how cold it was in his room as he shivered slightly and wrapped his arms around himself.

Looking towards the source of the drafts, his eyes widened as he started at his Soul Room door, which had a deep purple, almost black, mist coming from the slit at the bottom of it.

_How can the door be here? Since he was kidnapped it had vanished, does that mean…?_

With that Yami walked over to the door and turned the ice-cold handle to reveal the hallway between the two soul rooms and the door to Yugi's soul room, or...where the door _used_ to be.

In place of the door, was a large black vortex that seemed to spit out the mist that curled sinisterly around his feet.

"Aibou?" Yami whispered as he edged closer through the fog and towards the vortex.

He froze in place, blood running as cold as the mist beneath him as dark laughter and terrified screams erupted from the vortex, along with the desperate call of his name.

Eyes narrowed in determination, Yami leapt through the large hole, crying out as he felt his body warp and swirl around in the shadow.

Stormy air and ebony tendrils twisted around his frame as his eyes went a deep sapphire to reflect the dark world around him.

Eventually, he felt his body halt before landing gracefully atop the mist encased floor.

Glancing around, Yami searched frantically for something around him, through each and every hushed whisper that echoed around.

Ignoring the different voices, the tri-colour haired male walked on in hope that he would come across something.

"Yami!" Twisting around, his scarlet eyes widened as he seen Yugi running towards him, his Yugi.

Yugi ran towards Yami, lips wide in his once trademark grin and arms outstretched to greet his other half.

Instinctively, Yami opened his own arms for Yugi, a warm smile and suppressed tears seen on his face.

But his features turned to shock as Yugi's form ran straight through him.

Turning around and gasping he saw (4) that Yugi had indeed ran into Yami's arms, only it was another Yami.

The other Yami held Yugi tightly before ruffling his hair playfully and walking off together side by side and disappearing in the darkness.

"A…memory?" The Pharaoh whispered, shaking his head and moving on.

He came across more memories as he did. Ones from Duelist Kingdom, Battle City and from other time, but he froze when he seen the next one.

**"Hey! How about going to the arcade?" **The younger version of Honda shouted in excitement. The rest of the group nodded, all except a shorter and more innocent Yugi, who sighed deeply and smiled sadly at them.

**"I can't. I promised Jii-chan that I would look after the shop while he's away at that conference."**

**"I could do it for you, Yugi,**" the memory Yami spoke selflessly as he stepped closer to the younger.

**"No, that's alright Yami, I'll be fine,"** Yugi said with a smile, causing the real Yami to frown in depression at their once close relationship.

Memory Yami asked again and Yugi just nodded before wishing them all well and running down the street.

Yami watched the other version of himself stare down the street after Yugi in anger that he had just let Yugi run off like that instead of insisting to go with him.

Turning his head to stare after Yugi again, Yami's eyes widened in horror as a man dressed in blue and white stepped out from an alleyway and stalked after his Hikari.

The next few images flashed in his own mind, stinging his eyes and forcing him to shut them. Bleeding, struggling, calling, grasping, pleading, falling…

Opening his eyes, he saw the familiar blue haired man carrying a broken and bloody Yugi across shoulder. The image faded as Yugi whispered the Pharaoh's name.

Yami had no time to recover from this memory when a sneering voice attracted his attention as a small whisper of. "N-Nani?" followed it.

The image appeared and he gasped at what he saw…

-Can't you do anything for yourself? You must always depend on me to fight your own battles and I'm sick of it!--

Yugi floated there, eyes wide, startled as another Yami stood before him, lips curled in a poisonous snarl. -Yami, I--

--Don't even try Yugi! I hate having such a weak Hikari, so from now on I want you to just stay away from me!--

As the other Yami disappeared, Yugi stared down at his feet in astonishment, floating helplessly in the shadows around.

_Does he really hate me?_ Yugi's thoughts echoed around. Yami growled as a man appeared behind the boy, a pair of arms wrapping tightly around Yugi. The man whispered a reply.

**Yes Yugi. He does…**

_What? Who are you? And how did you know that?_

**It's called telepathy Yugi, it just makes things easier and my name… is Takai**

"So that's Takai…" Yami cursed as Yugi's senses were overwhelmed in a strange sense of safety. Sense returned to him and the amethyst-eyed one shook his head in disbelief.

_No. I can't believe he actually feels that way; there must be some mistake._

**There isn't any mistake Yugi, he truly does hate you**

Low sobs escaped from Yugi's lips as shining silver tears floated down his cheeks, before disappearing as quickly as they came. Takai gently patted Yugi's head as he cried his eyes out in greif.

**Shhh. It's ok. Don't fret; I'm here to help.**

_Help? But how?_

A light chuckle bounced around the Pharaoh causing him to wince in disgust at what the man dared to do. **You want to show Yami that you aren't weak? Show him that you can be independent?**

A long pause followed before Yugi answered. _Yes_

**Then join me. Give into the darkness and you can have all the power you could ever dream of.**

_N-No! I can't…_

"That's right Aibou…Fight it…" Yami encouraged the memory version of his Hikari.

Takai merely smirked. **Then tell me where are you going to go? Yami was your best friend and he turned on you, how do you think the others think of you?**

Yugi didn't reply, causing Takai's smirk to widen. His crimson eyes glowed as Yugi clenched his head in his hands, familiar voices stabbing at both his and his other half's senses.

He's such a weakling.

_Honda?_

Always dependin' on us for somethin', always makin' us fight for him cos some guy's pickin' on him, so pathetic.

_Jou?_

Such an annoying runt I can't believe I ever hung out with him.

_Anzu?_

I hate you! I never want to see you again, so just stay away from me weakling!

_Yami..._ Yugi's mind muttered weakly.

**They don't care Yugi, but I do. Join me and prove to them you aren't weak**.

A long silence followed. Yugi attempting to make a decision while continuously hearing his friend's cold voices playing in his head, but the false Yami's next statement just confirmed his answer.

_Yes..._

"I've heard enough…" The real Yami muttered, tears rolling down his cheeks as Takai and Yugi vanished.

Gasps of pain came from behind him and he dreaded seeing another memory, but when he spun around he found that the image that met his eyes was the most surprising of all.

It was Yugi again, but this time it wasn't an image, it was the real Yugi! He was kneeling in the centre of a pentagram and at each of the five points of the star was a stone pillar with an empty torch at the top of each.

Yami stared at his Hikari, pain and grief filling his features as he watched Yugi clench his head in his hands; eyes snapped shut as rivers of tears fell from them.

The crimson-eyed Pharaoh ran forward to help his precious Aibou, but a barrier around the entire pentagram blocked his path. Growling in frustration, he bashed repeatedly on the barrier, causing electric sparks to fly from where they connected.

He looked desperately at Yugi, fighting back his own tears as he watched Yugi struggle.

"Aibou…" Yami whispered painfully as Yugi cried out in pain through clenched teeth.  
_  
There must be something I can do… _Blinking he stared at the tall ebony black pillars, eyebrow raised in confusion. _That's strange… I wonder why those are there…_

Tearing his eyes away from his helpless Hikari, he stared at closest pillar to him in interest. Small symbols decorated the entire structure apart from a small plaque at the front, crimson letters upon it sparkled the word, "Friendship"

Yami's eyes glazed over slightly as he stretched his hand out and traced the letters with his slender fingers.

A ball of light sprung forth from the plaque, through Yami's startled form and hitting the ground behind him. _Another image…_

"You're weak! Worthless!" The image of Anzu appeared, followed by Jou and Honda and a frantic Yugi in front of them.

"Yeah, _Yuge_! The only thing you're good for is a punching bag!" With that the blonde proceeded to punch Yugi across the face, watching with twisted glee as the young male bounced off the ground.

The Pharaoh's eyes glinted in rage and began to growl but he stopped as Yugi stared heavenwards and whispered, "Yami…"

The Spirit form of the Pharaoh appeared beside Yugi, staring down at the fallen boy with a cold, steely glare.

'Yami' smirked at Yugi. "They're right, _Aibou_." He sneered as he watched Yugi attempt to stand up.

"Yami…please...please…you don't mean it…" Yugi whispered brokenly, trying in vain to stop the tears from flowing down his face.

The real Yami observed the memory, his heart shattering at the pain ridden expression on the amethyst eyed boy's face.

"Your only purpose is to be my vassal and even then you are unworthy!" The fake Pharaoh laughed cruelly as he dragged Yugi into his soul room for another beating as the image faded away.

Shaking his head and letting a small mist of tears escape the corner of his eyes, Yami turned around and shouted back, "Aibou, that's not true! Your friends are here for you; I'm here for you! We always have been and always will! Please believe me, we would never treat you like this. Don't you remember all the times we were together, when evil villains threatened the world we were always there for each other! You saved me from Seto Kaiba, from Marik, from Dartz and even from myself, and I'll always be grateful for that. Always."

Stepping back in surprise, he watched in fascination as the pillar glowed and changed from its depressing black to a startling white as a magnificent flame ignited in the torch and the crimson letters on the pillar changed to gold.

He noticed that Yugi's struggling had ceased slightly because of it. Staring over at the other pillars, he noticed more crimson writing embedded on each and set out to change them too.

After encountering the memories of Friendship, Loyalty, Understanding and Trust, he began to make his way over to the last pillar only to be stopped at the barrier surrounding Yugi suddenly shattered like simple, fragile glass.

Abandoning his previous task, he immediately rushed to Yugi's side. The once ancient spirit went to wrap his arms around his other half, only to have Yugi swipe his hand at him in an attempt to keep him away.

"No! Stay back! Please! Leave me alone!" The younger of the two begged causing Yami's heart to clench.

"Please Aibou, I'm here to help, so let me help you."

"No! You just want to hurt me again! I won't-I can't go back to that," Yugi told him, wiring his eyes shut to prevent the tears from falling.

Yami sighed weakly, growing tired of continuing to say the same words over again and getting nowhere with it. (A/N: Ra knows we all are o.o' Yami: ¬.¬ (thwacks Aerith across the head) Me: Ouch! Alright alright! One last time then -.-' )

"Yugi, you've been lied to. Takai has done this to you to get your power. Please listen to me, we-I'd never do anything like that to you," Yami told him, pure honesty glowing within the depths of his crimson eyes.

Yugi's eyes opened as he stared deep into Yami's with tearful violet orbs. For a moment he looked ready to accept this before he shook his head in fury and fear as a dark voice erupted through his mind.

**He's lying to you…  
**  
_Who said that?  
_  
**The Pharaoh lies, he only wants to prevent his own destruction, nothing more.  
**  
_That can't be, I seen it in his eyes, I think he's telling the truth.  
_  
**Don't you remember all of the pain he put you through? I know you do and yet you're allowing him to get away with this.  
**  
_No! That's not true! I won't let him get away with this!  
_  
**Then you will destroy him, make him pay?  
**  
_YES! I will destroy him!  
_  
"NO! You don't care about me! You're only saying that so I won't destroy you! I won't be hurt again!"

Yugi let out a long yell as a black light outlined his body. The image of Yugi shattered, leaving a raging Kaze in his place.

The furious warrior of dark brought his hands out in front of him, charging his energy to finish Yami off.

Yami stared at him in disbelief, staring into the raging crimson specked violet eyes, noticing the tears that once shrouded them were completely gone.

"Yugi…" The elder one shook his head and spread out his hands and spread out his hands, as if daring his other half to attack, which caused Yugi to arch an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yugi, if I can't get through to you and help you then I have no choice. Attack me now and I'll go, I'll die and be gone forever, as you wish me too." His intensely burning gaze seared into Kaze's skull.

Kaze couldn't believe it. Here was the proud, the mighty Pharaoh Atemu, willing to surrender his life so easily. Yugi had dreamed of this moment for many years, of destroying the Pharaoh so teasingly and agonisingly slow, torturing him the way he was once tortured, but…

Now it seemed so difficult. He was one attack, a single attack away from destroyed his most hated foe but how could he?

Yami meanwhile, faced his angered and confused secret love with pride. Though he wished things could've be different, he was glad that if he was going to die, the last thing he would see would be the face of his Hikari, the one person who saved him from darkness, the one who stole his heart and shook his very being with a single glance. The one he loved.

The darker male gasped, eyes widening as a tear slipped from the Pharaoh's eyes, tracing the lines of his cheeks and brushing against his ruby red lips… the same lips that held so many treasured smiles of reassurance and… understanding.

Those lips that held only one true smile, a smile reserved only for him.

Crimson-specked amethyst eyes narrowed. He knew what he had to do. He sent the attack forward.

Yami shut his eyes. This was the way it was meant to be…

* * *

**(1) O.O' Bloody hell…AHA! LOL! XD**

**(2) XD Okay...we all knew this already!**

**(3) Guess who these two are! COOKIES AND WAFFLES TO THOSE WHO CAN GUESS RIGHT!**

**(4) Um, thanks Avia Jenith for correcting me on that!

* * *

**

O.O' OH MY………….GOSH! WHAT A CRAP CHAPTER! XD

But flipping heck was it LOOOOOOOOOOONG ! XD But I had to make it long! This is like…Darcy's proposal in Pride and Prejudice! Extremely long, rushed, lots of arguments and shouting and yet………not a lot of romance! T.T

o.o' Erm…Please review! Help me reach 100 reviews! (Uses big, chibi hikari eyes)


	13. Follies of Friendship

**Disclaimer:**

HA! Who cares that I don't own YGO? None of you do! You all know the drill! Read on!

**Big thank yous to reviewers:  
**  
**frogger666, Avia Jenith, Masami Mistress of Fire, YamiHaruko, unseenwater, tears of a mermaid, Yimi Makuya, Joey-lover, AngelKelley17, Katfreak, Feebeefi, ac-the-brain-supreme, Angel's Nocturne, Jennifer, kellyQ, LilAznSp0nge **and** Red. Eyes. Black. Dragon. 2400**

And a big thank you to the thing called: REVIEW REPLY! XD

**Replies to Anonymous reviewers:  
**  
**YamiHaruko:** I hope I don't rock them too hard, wouldn't like to destroy your only pair! LOL! XD Yeah I think a lot of people are angry at the cliffie! Sorry! But I'm glad you liked the fight, I hope ye'll love this chappie as well! My cousin who's reading this is quite upset with me ha ha!

**Jennifer:** O.O Ra? WHERE! Eep! (hides behind sofa) Oh right! Update yeah yeah! Here you go! Just please don't hurt me! o.o

**NOTE:** This chapter shall feature an **ATE** or an **A**ctive **T**ime **E**vent. If anyone hasn't come across this before, it's when two events happen simultaneously. It'll appear at a point in this chapter and you'll understand it better when you read.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Follies of Friendship**

* * *

_Loyalty means nothing unless it has at its heart the absolute principle of self-sacrifice.  
_  
--Woodrow T. Wilson

* * *

A blur of sickening pink and corrupted blue flew through the air and collided with the abused wall once more with a loud thud. 

Sakura and Ashi coughed dramatically, bloody seeping through their once flawless, pearly white teeth as the victorious warriors of light hovered over their forms dangerously.

The two shook in panic at the sword and the metal claws that were now piercing their already bruised necks delicately, sweat trailing down their sharp steel from the dark warriors glistening foreheads.

The blond warrior, Yokan watched his opponent shake before twisting his elegant blade back and looking away in disgust.

"Let's go Tempest, we've no time to waste with these fools." Nodding in agreement, she pulled back her hand with the attached steel claw and followed her lover as he stalked towards the doors.

Unfortunately, being the stubborn fighters they were, growls erupted from the throats of the strawberry blonde and the blunet as they readied their weapons and launched forward for a back attack.

In rage, Tempest and Yokan sidestepped and avoided the attack, but Yokan was too angry to simply avoid the attack as the grabbed Sakura's wrist in his tight grip.

Eyes glowing a blazing red, flames erupted from his fingertips and soared up the screaming woman's arm.

Ashi and Tempest stared, eyes wide in horror as Sakura's form was charred and withered apart by the intense flames, nothing remaining of her except her snapped weapon and a pink stone dulled by soot.

Giving mortified gasps, the blunet dropped his sword to the ground with a loud clash, rushing towards the exit with great speed.

Sighing in relief, Tempest and Yokan finally calmed down…until Jou suddenly ran past them, screaming angrily down the corridor, down the direction Ashi had fled to.

Sweat dropping, the twin albinos and the irritated brunet walked in and stood beside the astounded couple and watched the gold blur disappear within the shadows.

"So uh…………………what was that about?" Tempest asked, blinking in confusion as she tugged the tip of her ear in confusion. (A/N: See? We have nail biting, Tempest's race have…ear…tugging… O.o' )

"He's just…really excited to see Yugi again. " Ryou stated blankly, his eyes still wide and gazing down the corridor. (A/N: Sorta like this: O.O )

"That it?" Yokan arched a slender eyebrow, flicking a stray strand of golden hair behind his ear.

"That's all you want to know…" (1) Bakura stated, shaking his head with his hand, until his eyes caught a glimpse of the pink jewel on the ground. He blinked and pointed a slender digit at it. "What's that?"

"Huh? Oh that's just Sakura!"

"Sakura? You mean that annoying but really hot pink haired chick?"  
The once Thief King pondered, an image of the woman winking seductively appearing in his mind.

"That would be her." Yokan agreed nonchalantly, arms still crossed over chest and eyes closed.

Tempest hissed violently, eyes narrowing to catlike slits as she glared at her mate, Ryou practically mirroring her actions to Bakura who was still stuck in a daze.

Attention caught by the noises the cat made, Yokan turned his unamused emerald eyes towards her, rolling them at her immaturity and walking through the doors of the next corridor.

"Hey! Get back here! We're not finished here!" Tempest yelled, pumping her fists and running after him.

Ryou with a final glare smacked Bakura across the head before following the two warriors of light with the silent and brooding Seto Kaiba alongside him.

Chocolate eyes blinked in confusion, gazing around frantically. "What the hell was that? What happened here? Where'd everyone go?"

Shrugging he jogged forward, stopping a few steps to pick up a familiar stone. He dusted the soot off of the jem, returning its unique sparkle with the evil glint in his own eye.

With a grin, he stored the stone safely in his pocket with a reassuring pat and continued his journey.

* * *

(**ATE** ---- **A**ctive **T**ime **E**vent) 

_Cold………_

_Darkness………_

_What…………what's…………happening?_

A loud scream tore through the air as two bodies collapsed simultaneously on the ground.

Yugi gasped for breath as he knelt on the ground; sweat dripping like waterfalls from his withered and worn form.

He coughed slightly, so drowned in his own torrent of emotions he didn't notice two sets of footsteps echo around him, one running forward and around him hurriedly, the second stopping in the doorway.

Jou's body shook as his eyes attempted to focus on the scene before him. His two best friends. Both on the ground mere feet away from one another. One kneeling on the ground, exhausted and out of breath and the other…

"What…Yami!" He rushed forward and knelt beside the Pharaoh's form, regarding his once greatest friends state within the back of his mind but concentrating more so on the dreadful state of the darker half.

His body was covered in blood, sweat, cuts, bruises and dirt, his clothes torn and shredded and his hair limp with sweat but more importantly his body wasn't moving at all. No breath even seemed to pass his lips. There was…. nothing…

"Yami? Yami! Come on bud! Wake up! Please! Y-Yami?" With each word, Jou shook his motionless friend harder and harder… but there was no response.

Resting his friend down again, with clouded and confused eyes his gaze drifted towards the still panting Kaze.

"How…how could you Yuge?" Jou whispered brokenly, the tears evident in his voice but not his eyes.

The fact that he got no response from Kaze, infuriated Jou to no end and he quickly ran over and lifted the shorter male by the front of his black shirt.

"Tell me! How could you do that to him! TELL ME!" The blond snarled, furious and heartbroken honey eyes boring holes into Kaze's skull.

But there was no response from the tri-colour haired male as he kept his head lowered with his dirty golden bangs shadowing his eyes.

"I'm…sorry…" he whispered under his breath, his voice nothing more than a hoarse hiss.

"Sorry? Sorry! YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED YAMI! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO REDEEM YOURSELF WITH A SIMPLE '_SORRY_'!" Jou exclaimed in nothing more than blind rage as he smacked Yugi across the face and sent him bouncing off the ground and sliding heavily into the wall, surprising his lover, the stoic brunet Seto Kaiba who had finally caught up with the rest of the troupe, immensely.

"Jou?" His eyes narrowed in pure shock as Jou turned outraged honey eyes towards Seto who had dared to step forward and grabbed his shoulder. The blond's eyes softened before tears trickled down from them and he buried his face into the brunet's shoulder.

"Jou… you shouldn't have… done that…"

Jou growled again raising his tearstained face from Seto's shoulder. " Oh yeah! And why…not…?" His eyes widened, the tears immediately halting as he stared into the eyes of the speaker, those vivid crimson ones.

"H-How?"

"My soul…was taken into the puzzle…with Yugi's and I just…took a while longer to escape…"

Shame quickly grew within those hazed honey eyes as they turned back to the youth that was now standing and leaning against the wall.

The youth raised a gloved hand to his face and gently touched underneath his eyes, giving a small, sad sigh.

He lifted his head and stared at the group through longing eyes, eyes that held only the purest amethyst.

"Tears…I've always been taught that only the weak should cry. How ironic that it is now that I desire to cry the most yet I cannot. I gave up that right a long time ago to be strong." Yugi took in a deep breath and hit his head against the wall, staring up at the shadow coated ceiling through closed eyes.

His fingers trailed down the dark markings underneath his eyes weakly. "The black tears. A reminder. Of how weak I once was. And what I strived to become. Someone who would never need to cry. Someone who could be strong. Was I…wrong? I don't understand…"

His eyes opened once again, ignoring the stares around him. Yami watched his hikari with a pained expression. His once hikari was so confused…so lost…

"Aibou…"

Yugi moved his hazy amethysts to stare at his approaching Yami, but he had no will left to push him back or walk away or even glare at him…

With a frown on his breaking face, Yami stretched out his arms and pulled Yugi into a tight embrace. Arms still tight at his side, Yugi allowed himself to be pulled closer, resting his head atop the Pharaoh's aching shoulder.

He lifted his face slightly to reveal his dangerous eyes to the others before him, who stared at him strangely and cautiously. His heart clenched painfully as he stared at them.

The younger teen sighed heavily and pushed back from Yami, sending the crimson eyed one flying back a few feet and the violet eyed one to fly back against the wall with a flinching crack.

He stared down at Yami with a small, sad smile as his body began fading in black and red light.

_"I can never be forgiven for what I've done…"  
_  
And he was gone.

* * *

Areisa gave a cracked smile as she stared down at the world below through glazed eyes, watching the events in the dark world unfold. 

Her eyes glinted as Yugi disappeared and her body moved of its own accord through the many winding corridors of her glorious palace.

The soft twinkle of her bare, ice blue feet rapping the crystal floor like the tapping of glass was all lost in her ears as she dragged her long elegant robes down a flight of stairs to what seemed like a basement.

Her arms moved lazily forward and pushed open a large wooden door, one that was seemingly forgotten by time itself.

The room beyond seemed like a mix between a large dungeon and an armoury with many different suits of armour and weapons in each of the corners and the outer sides of the room. (2) A long, dusty burgundy carpet rolled through the centre of the room with statues lining the outer edges.

Each statue held the appearance of an old friend from the past. As she walked by them, countless memories of each person flooded her mind, drawing her attention away from her warriors adventures to smile or frown at the memories.

Giving an icy sigh she continued forward, looking to the left she noticed a space with a statue crumbled to pieces in it and looking directly opposite to it at the right side of the carpet was the statue of a young woman with her arms crossed over her chest and hands cupped together to hold a vibrant gold jewel that shone with a bright light.

Areisa smiled brightly, trailing her hand across the solemn women's face and patting the stone shoulder.

"Tempest."

She looked beside the statue of Tempest at the one of a male whose hands were in the exact same position. His hands held an intense forest green jewel with white specks.

"Yokan."

Walking on she looked back to the left, a statue of Sakura stood directly in the path of her eyes but the jewel she held flickered with a small glint of pink with a black glow.

Sighing again, Areisa placed one slender digit to the jewel and it gave a final burst of colour before going a solemn black then turning into a grey stone in the palm of her hands.

Moving on wordlessly she reached the end of the corridor, two statues rested against the back wall. Almost identical to each other, one held a jewel of blood red, the other one a jewel of glistening purple.

She scratched her chin curiously as she examined the one of the left, the one with the purple jewel, it gave a fierce glow and a swirl of silver erupted within it.

Silver eyes blinking in confusion, she reached out to touch it until something stopped her.

**I wouldn't do that if I were you.**

The voice clicked in her mind and she replied calmly. "And why is that. I am the keeper of these Soul Stones after all."

**That may be. But that Soul Stone is different, to foolishly alter it with the conjoining soul being so fragile would mean a fatal error in judgement, my _Lady of Light._**_  
_  
"I'm the Guardian to Malkuth, and therefore a guardian to the Soul Stones of all the warriors who dare fight for the darkness and light in this war."

**The Soul Stones, my Lady, are a mere tool. You cannot control such strong wills with such those simple pieces of glorified rock, you are forbidden to. The stones are only here for you to monitor those people's souls and if the soul is ready to depart, you are the one to save it from being shattered. Nothing more. But even if you tried, you would fail. That soul is _mine_ to control, the fate of the owner of that Soul Stone is mine _alone _to decide. Do _not_ try to interfere.**

Areisa smirked knowingly. "I believe it is too late for that, Good Sir. Yami has already gotten through to him, he is returning to the light."

The voice gave a cruel laugh, which wiped the smirk off of Areisa's face. "What's so funny?"

**Oh my dear! You truly are too much! You honestly think he's returning? Ha! Don't you see the amount of loyalty that boy holds for me? If I told him to jump, he wouldn't even need to ask how high he would just jump until there was no air left to breathe! He is confused by emotions and to whom do you think he'll run to when his emotions are running so wild again?**

Silver eyes widened in despair. "He wouldn't…not after everything…"

**He refuses to be forgiven. The only choice he can make is coming back to me. I treated him well during the years, I gave him comfort. I gave him hope.**

"Comfort? Hope? You tortured him! Made him believe his friends betrayed him! And He knows it now! You cannot control him anymore with your lies!"

**My dear, I don't need to control him with those…'lies' He has already sold his soul to me. And I won't let it go.**

With a sinister laugh the voice faded within the darkness around her and she grit her teeth in frustration and disbelief.

"This will mean the end of us all…" She made a blind grab and clenched the purple jewel tightly in her hands.

* * *

Ruby eyes opening lazily, Takai, leaning his head against his hand, stared forward with a smirk on his face as a furious Yugi came bursting through the doors. 

"You… You lied to me! Yami and the others. They didn't do anything at all!" The raging youth accused, fists clenched and aura glowing fiercely. Takai however was unfazed.

"I wouldn't say they did nothing, my dear Kaze."

"Stop it! Don't call me that! I'm Yugi! Yugi Mutou! Not Kaze! Not your pawn, Kaze!"

The white haired man's smirk grew as he bared his fangs through his lip. "Oh my boy, they're confusing you again. Don't you remember all the _pain_ you felt because of them?"

The scarlet, slit eyes flashed and in unison, Yugi's eyes flashed an equally blood red colour causing the youth to scream and fall to his knees clutching his head painfully.

"Stop it! Stop this now! _You_ made these lies up not them! Stop trying to make me believe them! Yami's the one telling the truth! Not you! NEVER YOU!" Yugi screamed out as he writhed in agony, blood trying to push past his clenched teeth.

"My dear boy, why would you believe I would lie to you? I've only tried to be here for you, all through those painful years I've been trying to help you." He closed his eyes tiredly as his favourite servant now twisted horrifically on the ground.

"No…you wanted…to use my…abilities…not help me! Never to help me!" His voice sounded so high pitched, it made Takai think of someone strangling him.

"Well…that's true. I wanted your powers. I craved them so badly. I guess I'm just greedy that way!" Laughing in amusement, he opened his eyes and watched as Yugi stopped moving and settled for kneeling on the ground panting.

"But come on, it's a bit late now to go to _their_ side. You seen it for yourself, you've even admitted it. They can _never_ forgive you."

"Yami…….he can…… he has……I know…it…" The human whispered under his breath.

Takai raised an eyebrow in curiosity. He lifted his black marked hand and spread his fingers out. His index finger changed to that of a spike and extended forward with great speed, stopping an inch before Yugi's face as the boy's breath caught in his throat, eyes wide and pupils shrinking in horror.

"What did happen between the two of you when my eyes were blinded to your activities?"

Yugi gave a small cry at the words before the spike dug into his mind and he let out an inhuman shriek.  
**_  
- - - - FLASHBACK - - - -_**

The furious warrior of dark brought his hands out in front of him, charging his energy to finish Yami off.

Yami stared at him in disbelief, staring into the raging crimson-specked violet eyes, noticing the tears that once shrouded them were completely gone.

"Yugi…" The elder one shook his head and spread out his hands and spread out his hands, as if daring his other half to attack, which caused Yugi to arch an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yugi, if I can't get through to you and help you then I have no choice. Attack me now and I'll go, I'll die and be gone forever, as you wish me too." His intensely burning gaze seared into Kaze's skull.

Kaze couldn't believe it. Here was the proud, the mighty Pharaoh Atemu, willing to surrender his life so easily. Yugi had dreamed of this moment for many years, of destroying the Pharaoh so teasingly and agonisingly slow, torturing him the way he was once tortured, but…

Now it seemed so difficult. He was one attack, a single attack away from destroyed his most hated foe but how could he?

Yami meanwhile, faced his angered and confused secret love with pride. Though he wished things could've be different, he was glad that if he was going to die, the last thing he would see would be the face of his Hikari, the one person who saved him from darkness, the one who stole his heart and shook his very being with a single glance. The one he loved.

The darker male gasped, eyes widening as a tear slipped from the Pharaoh's eyes, tracing the lines of his cheeks and brushing against his ruby red lips… the same lips that held so many treasured smiles of reassurance and… understanding.

Those lips that held only one true smile, a smile reserved only for him.

Crimson-specked amethyst eyes narrowed. He knew what he had to do. He sent the attack forward.

Yami shut his eyes. This was the way it was meant to be.

The Pharaoh took in a final breath, preparing himself for the end, but it never came. A swift uptake of wind flew past his face and into the distance with a loud explosion.

Opening his eyes with a small, confused gasp, he stared at the trembling Yugi before him. Looking into his eyes and seeing nothing but confusion and fear swimming through them.

"I…I… I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" His soft voice soon screamed as he dropped to his knees and pounded the ground with his fists.

Yami approached cautiously and carefully as Yugi was lost within his own emotions…or was it Kaze who was lost…He couldn't tell anymore...

Yami kneeled in front of him as he lifted his head and stared at him with shining eyes. "Why…why can't I kill you!" He jumped into Yami's arms and started pounding the others chest with his gloved fists.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you so much!" He cried as he continued to hit him.

Crimson eyes softened in despair and compassion as he wrapped his arms around the terrified youth that he once called "Aibou", gently patting his hair with one hand.

Yugi stopped hitting him and settled down in his arms, the vision of Kaze fading and leaving the regular Yugi behind. Tears streaked down his face as he clenched onto the Pharaoh's shirt tightly, Yami still patting his head and hushing his sobs.

Looking down into Yugi's eyes as salty tears continued to fly down them, he shook his head sadly and leaned down, surprising his companion by kissing those tears away.

Amethyst eyes widened, ignoring the tiny diamonds still falling from them and concentrating on the few that now rested on Yami's lips.

Unconsciously licking his lips in slight paranoia, he let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and tickled Yami's moist lips.

Sweat dripped down the side of Yami's tanned face as he stared down at his hikari, his heart beating at an astonishing rate. He lowered his head in shame.

"I'm sorry Yugi… I'm sorry this happened to you. You shouldn't have had to go through this."

Blinking back the tears, Yugi lifted one of his now bare hands upwards and grasped the side of Yami's face, stroking the skin with the back of his thumbs.

"Mou hitori no boku………"

His head lifted immediately at the old name he used to be given and tears began to prickle in his crimson eyes.

"Please help me Yami…I'm so lost…" (3) Yugi pleaded, tears threatening to fall once again.

The once pharaoh pulled his hands, which were still wrapped around his young hikari's form away and rested them over Yugi's hands on his face. He pulled the smaller, paler hands down and held them tightly, one placed over his heart and one over Yugi's.

"Can you feel that? Our hearts…"

"They're beating…together?"

"Exactly. They always have. I'm your Yami. You're my Hikari. We are one. Forever. I'll always be here for you."

The soft voice calmed and soothed Yugi greatly. A smile passed his lips as he twisted the hand over Yami's heart around and gripped the others hand tightly.

"Always…?"

Yami leaned closer, whispering softly into his ear. "Always…"

Turning his head to stare at Yugi, he noticed the others eyes, two orbs sparkling like mystical jewels, so beautiful, so tempting…

Noses brushing against each other, Yami let out small breaths against Yugi's delicate skin before he leaned overr and placed his lips upon his hikari's.

The younger male froze in shock but soon gave way and parted his lips to allow Yami entrance into his mouth, moaning as his other half explored his mouth hungrily and pressed his body closer to his own. He could only describe the soft feel and sweet taste of the others lips as pure ecstacy, the craving for more so intense that he found himself pushing Yugi's head closer.

Although showing hardly any resistance at the beginning, Yugi didn't hold back for too long and slid his tongue into Yami's mouth, fighting against his other half for dominance in their kiss, gaining victory from the willingly submissive Pharaoh. (4)

Whilst the young light was busy exploring his mouth, Yami's hands wandered down Yugi's sides, crawling underneath Yugi's sleek, leather tank top and delicately stroking the bare skin underneath.

Yugi groaned and squirmed at the touch, breaking the kiss and whimpering before moving on to attack Yami's sensitive neck. He was startled when the actions drew a loud moan and a hand suddenly rested against the back of his neck.

Yugi gave a coy smile and nibbled gently on the skin, enjoying the frequent and loud noises the other made but Yami couldn't stand the teasing and sensual nips any longer and with a feral growl he pushed Yugi forward onto the ground and straddled his waist.

Amethyst eyes were extremely wide in shock as his top was ripped off savagely and his chest was attacked wildly with sharp canines.

He suddenly grew afraid at the painful pleasure brought forth from these bites and his body tensed up as he stared down at the other.

Yami stopped his actions as Yugi suddenly tensed and he stared up at the amethyst-eyed one in concern.

The tension and fear was suddenly gone from his features when he stared into the crimson eyes before him. There was none of the animalistic lust within them that he was expecting, just pure and unconditional… love.

"Yami…I…I love you."

The Egyptian relaxed, smiling in relief and joy. Leaning down he kissed Yugi's lips gently and whispered. "I love you too Aibou."

And as they stared into each other's eyes, leaning closer to engage in another passionate kiss, the entire world shattered around them like simple glass.

**_- - - - END FLASHBACK - - - -_**

Takai growled, eyes wide in fury as he retracted his hand causing the unbalanced Yugi to topple over, his own eyes open wide, blank and unseeing. Flicking his black streaked, snow white locks he turned away and looked off into the shadows to his right.

"I'll have to do something about this, won't I my dear Ashi?"

He spoke to the blunet as a light suddenly burst forth and shone from the wall, revealing the blunet's form.

Bound to the wall by spikes, one in each arm, one in each hand, one in each leg and one through his stomach, was Ashi. He gasped for breath as blood continued to spill from his eyes, mouth and even eyes, his head turned to the side and his eyes begged Takai to spare his life.

"You failed me Ashi. And this is your punishment. So get used to it, you'll be there for a while. I'm not going to allow you to die, not yet anyway."

With a ferocious grin, Takai used his powers to push Yugi away from the main entrance and into the shadows.

He sighed in pleasure, taking in a deep breath in preparation and sitting upright in his throne and pushing himself up onto his feet.

Within the shadows outside of the room, several footsteps echoed. Takai's grin spread right across his face, literally stretching to his ears as his sharp fangs shone and wide, blood red eyes glowed, pupils still slit demonically.

He spread his arms out like an eagle and growled in an insane voice, "**LET THEM COME!**"

His laughter filled the room as the blood of his two servants flowed around him….

* * *

**  
(1) This is a private joke between me and _1000-Crimson-Tears_ or CT. She forced me to put it here… T.T**

**(2) Do you think Al from Full Metal Alchemist is hiding here? XD**

**(3) That seems kinda for my friend Nettie. She loves the show "LOST"**

**(4) Isn't that like an oxymoron? O.o**

* * *

See! I didn't kill Yami! Might've killed Yugi though…. O.o;; 

Yeah, I think I might come back and edit this chappie cos I'm not too pleased with it. But right now I need to update so... (shrug)

Um………….Review! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! REVIEW AND I MIGHT GO OUT AND SPEND THAT 200GIL ON A PHOENIX DOWN! O.O


	14. Possession

It takes a couple of hundred reviews and a couple of hundred PM's to make you realise, 'YOU NEED TO UPDATE THE DAMN FIC!!!'

And after the last one from** sliders245** I came to realise, 'I NEED TO UPDATE THE DAMN FIC!!'

So, I takes a break from revising for my exams and a break from my usual breaks of Naruto manga to write this chapter! So forgive me if it's crap but, oh BOY is it LONG!!! So enjoy because we're nearly there! We're nearly there! Just a few more chappies left of this fic! Two maybe? Which I hope to get done in this next two to three weeks! Eep! O.O

**Disclaimer:  
**  
Noel Edmunds: Alright Aerith! The banker has offered you £58,000 and you have two boxes left! One of them contains 1p, the other contains the deed to YGO! Now, £58,000! Deal or no Deal?

Aerith: O.O Um……… NO DEAL!! XD

Noel Edmunds: O.o _ This girl is an idiot…_ Um, right then! Has your decision been… a very foolish one? Well, yes actually! But let's see what you've won! (opens up the box and reveals the 1p)**  
**  
T.T Damn! That means I still don't own YGO!!! ……………Or Noel Edmunds apparently O.o;;

(sigh) I really wish I was on Deal or no Deal… U.U

**Big thank you to reviewers:  
**  
**Angel's Nocturne, frogger666, Yami Val, Red.Eyes.Black.Dragon.2400, Katfreak, Joey-lover, DBZfangirl, BlackRoseTenshi, Masami Mistress Of Fire, Yimi Makuya, MysticMaiden18, YamiHaruko, lilaznsp0nge, alexis, RyuKaiser3, CosmicEssence, The Black Angels Red Rose, MarinMelan70, seethingkitsune **and** Crazy Hyper Active Kitsune.**

**_WARNING:_** This chapter contains some cursing…you know what I mean! So…there's my warning! XD;

* * *

**Chapter 14: Possession**

* * *

_Self-sacrifice is the real miracle out of which all the reported miracles grow_

-- Ralph Waldo Emerson

* * *

Yami's breath raced as he hurried down the long and winding stairway of Takai's palace, moving through the snake's belly with fierce grace. 

The others trailed on behind him, but he refused to abide to their requests to slow down. He just couldn't. Not now. Yugi needed him and he would rather die than let Yugi face this alone.

A newfound burst of speed sent him spiralling down the corridor and flying through a large set of cathedral-esque doors and emerging in a wide room, surrounded by shadow, aside from a small pillar of light that circulated the centre of the room.

"Takai!"

No response.

"TAKAI!! Coward… Show yourself!" The Pharaoh's demanding voice glided through the shadows, a thick, sinister laugh reflecting his words.

"Coward? You're one to talk, you pathetic mortal." The voice sailed back smoothly.

Yami snarled, his fists shaking with pure rage. Another mocking laugh came from the shadows.

A sudden wind flew from Yami's feet, soaring around his form swiftly and causing him to grit his teeth and growl. It was in vain though as the wind sent his friends hurtling back through another set of doors and locking them out. "No…" he groaned through his teeth as his own form rose into the air and flew through the darkness above him.

Unconsciousness overcame him..._**  
**_

* * *

"Damn it! Pharaoh! PHARAOH!" Yokan called out frantically, pounding on the thick stone doors with his fists. 

Finally giving up, he cried out in frustration and kicked over the nearest object, a statue.

Bakura and Seto stood behind him, the albino scratching his head in confusion and the brunet rolling his eyes, before they both turned away from the fuming, spiky haired blond.

Seto's eyes blinked uncertainly, noticing that the others weren't with them. "Jou…" He whispered under his breath, striding forward through the darkness.

A blinding light glared down from above them suddenly, causing the CEO to shield his eyes from its attack.

Blinking and staring forward, his eyes narrowed at his surroundings as Yokan and Bakura came up from behind him, both as equally confused as him.

A long corridor stretched as far as they could see, the walls a dusky, and murky brown.

Striding up to them, Yokan waved a hand across the wall, a harsh rustle echoing from beneath his fingertips.

"Leaves…" He mumbled.

"What? You mean this is some sort of garden maze? Great! Where's that damn Pharaoh when you need him!" Bakura snorted, throwing his hands into the air.

Seto glared at him, obviously offended by the statement. He growled and marched forward with great speed, the decaying ground beneath shuffling away from the abusive intruder.

Bakura blinked. "Something I said?"

Yokan rolled his eyes and followed Seto's lead, Bakura merely shrugged, tucking his arms behind his head as he travelled down the path of dead leaves.

A blunt groan bounced off the world around him. Exotic eyes blinked once. Twice. Three times, before opening fully to the nothingness that stared back.

A small chuckle slapped him hard and he glared at the offending noise, rising to his feet. The noise immediately died and a persuasive snap replaced it.

Yami flinched as a large beam of light came on obediently, illuminating a large throne and the man who rested upon it.

The once Pharaoh's crimson eyes glided across the male body in quiet observation. Loose, black streaked silver hair flailed within the invisible mist that cloaked him, long robes of exotic red, black and silver praised his form and slit, scarlet eyes examined him just as thoroughly. Yami crossed his arms.

"Takai."

"Atemu."

"Where is he?"

An elegant eyebrow arched. "'He' who?"

Yami seethed, keeping his arms crossed and hiding the frustration by pinching his arm. "Yugi, of course."

Takai pondered, softly tapping his chin and rolling his eyes around the room. "Yugi…Yugi…Yugi… Yugi…Ah yes! You mean…"

The silver haired one snapped his fingers again and another beam of light erupted to his right, the form of a certain blue haired male pierced upon the wall.

Ashi's head gave a heavy drop as he lolled it from side to side, turning his dull blue and scarlet stained eyes upwards to stare at the shocked Pharaoh. Blood spewed from his lips to the river on the ground as he whispered the same words over and over again, a never-ending mantra of "help me".

Yami's jaw dropped, his eyes widening and arms instinctively springing loose. "By the _gods_... Takai… he's your follower, your…your slave! How could you…"

The demonic lord merely gave a slight shrug of his shoulders, more interested in the flexing of his fingers than the man hanging off the wall. "Quite easily in fact. He failed me. I punish him. It's no different than when you were a Pharaoh punishing _your _slaves."

"I may have punished some people in my time, but I would _never _do _this_ to them! This is sick! You've…you've _crucified_ your loyal follower for doing his best to serve you! I would never justify such a thing!" He roared back, punching his fists through the walls of air.

"Crucified? Punished? What's the difference! Besides… the cross motif is a personal favourite, not _the_ favourite, but close enough. Oh! Silly, silly me! You asked for _Yugi_!" He gave a fake gasp and turned towards the pained blunet with a 'warm' smile.

"I'm afraid you'll have to hang around here for another while, Ashi." The blunet hadn't any strength to widen his eyes more than a fraction, but enough to change his mantra to 'please no master'.

His fingers snapped and the blunet's light was gone, his whispers and the dripping liquid drowned out by the darkness.

"You'll have to forgive me. I give my vassals their new names; I care not to remember their old ones. But I believe you speak of…"

Another click of digits and another light lit up on the other side of the room. A new person was slumped against the bottom of the wall, a perfectly circular, deep, ebony wound that dripped with an everlasting scarlet hued liquid fell from the centre of his forehead. A tattered uniform and bruised skin adorned him.

"…Him?" He finished with the same smile.

A shake of head, disbelief and a slight smile, unconvinced. His eyes dulled. "No… Yugi… NOOO!!!"

* * *

Honey eyes blinked open tiredly, their murky depths shadowed by the brief amount of light that flowed around him. 

Jou groaned and pushed himself upwards from the glass floor. His head felt dizzy as he struggled to keep his balance. He failed miserably as he fell backwards, eyes instinctively shutting as he awaited the impact of the cold floor to hit him once again.

It never came. Warmth spread through him. Jou turned his head to look over his shoulder, a wide smile overcoming his features as a pair of familiar cobalt eyes stared back at him.

"There you are Seto! I was wondering where you went!" He spoke excitedly, sighing blissfully as the brunet's arms tightened securely around his form.

"Thanks Seto. Now! We need to get going to find the others! I'll bet they're worried!" He spoke contently, making a move to step forward but was surprised when the eldest Kaiba refused to let him go.

"Seto! As much as I LOVE these little displays you make! We have to find the rest of the guys and then we're off to save Yugi! Though… I don't know if he even wants to see me again…He probably hates me right now…" His voice sighed pathetically, seeking some sympathy from his lover.

"You're not wrong." The brunet's voice called out coldly, surprising the blond both greatly and painfully.

"W-What?" He whimpered as Seto's grip on him tightened fiercely.

"Why wouldn't he hate you, mutt! He was confused and frightened, trying to find a way to cope from thinking that his friends betrayed him and having to put up with them! And then he tries to accept you all finally and you end up assaulting him! Why SHOULDN'T he hate you?"

"B-but…S-Seto I…d-don't under-stand…" Jou stuttered, the shock of the words sinking in and the sudden harshness of them burning his senses and causing his eyes to water.

"Why?"

Seto sneered, flipping Jou around quickly to rest against his chest as he squeezed the life out of him.

"Because mutt, you've entertained me for long enough and now I'm bored of you."

"Bored? WHAT DO YOU MEAN BORED!!" An enraged Jou yelled, before he lost his breath to Seto's squeeze once again.

"The only use for dogs like you is for worthless playthings, you honestly think I could even like a disgusting and annoying thing like you? Please!" He muttered harshly, letting go of the blond and sending him reeling back and onto the ground.

Jou stared up at him through fury-hazed eyes. "You lousy son of a bitch! I should've known you'd never change!" He cursed loudly, pain pathetically hidden within his angry voice.

"Should have. But didn't. Now get out of my sight." Seto spat upon him. Turning around, he stared off into the distance with disgust in his eyes.

Jou couldn't keep his angry façade up. It shattered into a million pieces as tears welled within his eyes.

He turned and ran away. The pieces fading to dust with each step…

* * *

Ryou flew back with a terrible push, crying out as his ribs ached from the fall. 

With one eye clenched shut, he stared upwards into unforgiving burgundy eyes with fear, confusion and hurt in his heart.

"Why are you doing this! What's the matter with you! Kura! Why are you doing this?"

The panic in his voice was evident which thrilled and delighted Bakura to no end. He raised his fist and slammed it down on the smaller body.

Once.

"You pathetic!"

Twice.

"Worthless!"

Thrice.

"Miserable!"Once more.

"Little!"

Twice more.

"BASTARD!!"

A final time. For good measure.

Ryou's head throbbed, as he lay plastered on the ground. He couldn't tell whether he was bleeding or not, but he was sure there was going to be some definite bruises and lumps.

He tried to push himself up on weak fingers but was slammed down on the ground by Bakura's foot to his back. Ryou gave a strained grunt and resigned to lying flat.

Seeing the sudden lack of struggle, the once Tomb Robber groaned, rolling his eyes and kicking him in the side. "Giving up so soon? How boring."

Stuffing his hands in the jean pockets, Bakura flicked one of his snowy, jagged bangs out of his face and walked off, shouting backwards with a distasteful tone.

"And you wonder why…"

His expression shook, whether in rage and grief he couldn't tell because of the numbness within his body.

A lone tear slid down his silent face. A crack. Many more followed…

* * *

Within that shadows of Takai's throne room, the said demon lord watched impassively as Yami knelt on the ground with Yugi propped up on his knee. 

His eyes were closed in concentration as his fingers pushed harshly against the hikari's red dyed neck. From beneath his fingers, he could only feel his own shaking, no pulse echoed across them.

It was only when he searched through the newly restored mind link that he found a heartbeat reverberating across the walls of Yugi's chest. Otherwise, he might have thought…

With an unnervingly calm disposition, Yami gently placed Yugi down on the ground and closed over the mortified, cloudy amethyst eyes and wiped the blood from his face.

Takai gave an indignant scoff, "You honestly think I'd do away with my best servant so easily? Please. You insult me."

The world spun around them both. Time speeding up as Takai stepped down the stone stairway that led to his throne. "He is invaluable to me. As do most of my servants."

"Is that why you did what you did to that man on the wall?" Yami stood slowly.

"Ashi? Oh please! His greed is what lead him here and, although a respectable quality… it wasn't just what I desired."

"And what more did you need?"

Finally reaching the last step, Takai stood silent for a moment. An implacable frown marring his features. He grinned suddenly and swung his arms out, the insanely large grin spreading as far as his arms did. "I needed anger! Sweet, untameable fury! Mixed with the greatest power imaginable! That was what I needed. That is why-"

Swirling around, Yami screeched at him. "THERE IS NO EXCUSE FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!! SO SAVE YOUR BREATH BECAUSE I'M NOT INTERESTED!!"

Lunging forward he attempted a punch to Takai's face. It was caught.

He swung around and attempted and elbow to Takai's gut. It was dodged.

Pouncing upwards he dove in for a roundhouse kick to Takai's head. It was repelled.

With wide eyes, Yami stepped back and tried again, but once more, his attacks proved ineffective. With every kick and punch, he found that the only effect it did have was a dramatic loss of his own stamina.

_Time for a different approach…_ Standing directly before his smirking opponent, he ran forward once again but instead of going for a punch as he had the past times, he slunk down on the ground and slid between Takai's open legs and into the air.

"What!" The silver haired man hissed as he swung around in time to witness a blur of blue and white smack him in the side of his face.

Landing behind him with a graceful descent, Yami gripped his staff, with its multitude of blue glowing symbols, tightly in his hand before rising with a proud stance.

Watching Takai's frozen form with narrowed eyes, Yami held the weapon before him with both hands in a defensive state. The demon's frankly amused demeanour altered swiftly to insane laughter as he shook his head and touched his abused cheek lightly.

"Areisa gave you that, eh? That's just _too _rich!" He said between laughs as he bent over and held his stomach.

"Stop your foolish laughter and face me like a man!" Yami growled in frustration.

"I would…" Takai turned to face him and the once Pharaohs face fell from anger to nausea. "…If I _was_ one…"

"You…can't be…" His jaw shook as the staff he held lowered slightly from its former position.

"Oh? You mean this?" The elder male spoke with a calm smile, eyes closed in content curiosity as he pointed towards his cheek, the melted skin that dripped from to the floor like an acid wound, the eternally grinning jawbone clearly visible in a grotesque bloody grey.

Nodding in confirmation, Takai gave a whistle, as if calling a dog back to its master. The melted skin on the ground twisted horrifically and crawled across the floor joining the skin of Takai's leg and darting forward to cover the wound, his face completely healed as if he had never been hurt.

"There? That better? Good! Now come on! Show me more of your delicious rage!"

And Yami did.

* * *

"BLOODY STUPID MAZE!!!" A certain thief proclaimed to the shrouded sky as he ripped off the dead leaves from the walls of the maze he struggled to escape from. 

Yokan shifted his glistening eyes towards the frustrated albino, blinking in boredom and bounding his gaze back to the three new paths with Seto.

Already knowing what was going to happen, Bakura still cried out in agitation when the hole in the wall seemed to burst with new life, bringing a huge sparkle of emerald to the crispy brown wall before even those leaves wilted and melded into a forgettable pattern.

Yokan and Seto continued to stare down the three paths, mirroring each other's chin scratches as Bakura sprinted around them and shredded the walls.

_It feels like we've been here for hours yet we're_ still _not any closer to escaping… _The Blond began within his mind.

_…And we're still not any closer to finding the mutt or the other two… _The brunet finished.

At once, Seto's eyes skimmed over to the holes that were quickly repairing themselves and a shimmer of gleaming opal caught his own mystical sapphires and he pointed towards it, his comrades immediately catching the glimpse of several oval shapes scattered strategically around something that was blocked by the dying leaves.

Facing each other with identical gleams in their eyes of ocean and grass, they summoned their weapons and chopped heavily each side and stem around the healing bed.

Bakura watched in fascination as the two quickly tore apart the hedges but was equally fascinated by how quickly it was repairing itself again also.

Yokan and Seto merely watched the growth and sidestepped, back to back inside the hole, spinning their weapons like buzz saws and slipping through at that moment, with a growling and thoroughly demeaned Bakura crawling in under their feet, to the other side.

The place around them made both Yokan and Bakura gasp at its enormity, Seto was unimpressed.

The stealing light of the opal objects drew their attention immensely at first, there were altogether nine of them glowing sinisterly around a fountain that contained no water and was thoroughly nourished by the cracks across the stone cherubim who held two giant thirsty vases in their tiny hands.

Seto immediately stepped up to the fountain, Yokan choosing to walk around the huge, and apparent, centre of the maze whilst Bakura, mainly for value's sake, examined the giant oval that was closest to him.

As Seto traced the fountain with his eyes, Yokan was the first to notice the apparent numerity of those giant oval things. There seemed to be hundreds of them littering the centre, some old and decayed by time and others seemed only freshly born but they all had two things in common; they held a dead stone greyness instead of the sparkling opal of the other nine and also, there seemed to be a crack in them like broken glass.

He blinked and skimmed his fingers over one of the 'dead' ones as Seto resorted to chin scratching again. Something about this fountain annoyed him but he couldn't for the life of him figure out what. Maybe it had something to do with the cherubim…

Bakura however couldn't find anything suspicious (or valuable) about the oval apart from its eerie glow and a strange 'J-like' emblem upon the front of it, but it just looked like a scratch so he paid it no mind.

"You two got anything?"

A simple "not quite" grunt was Seto's reply.

"Not really…what about you?" Came Yukon's reply as he examined one of the ovals closest to him.

Bakura shook his head, moving away from his find and walking off to another one. "Not much, this thing is stupid. I mean, the only thing weird about it is the glow. It just looks like a dumb scratched stone otherwise."

"Scratched stone?" Yokan mumbled, turning back to stare at the opal glow before him, it suddenly seemed colder and brighter now. "But… this one isn't scratched…"

A crack formed across the surface of the oval and Yokan's eyes widened as he was thrown off his feet by a huge wave of grey water and pinned to the wall of struggling brown.

A black blur leapt out from the oval and Yokan's gasped as a pair of strong, chocolate hands clasped around his throat and flung him higher into the unforgiving heavy air.

He clawed at the hand with his own nails digging meekly into the flesh but it was to no avail. Yokan's grip lessened and his eyes began to roll, a steady drip of clear liquid falling from his gasping lips. Panic overcame him.

_No… This can't be…I'm really going to die here…  
_  
"Great Father… Vulcan…Please…Guide me…" He rasped out his prayer with a dying breath as his body went numb.

Yokan's body fell in a bundle of bones on the ground, his head sunk low around his bruised neck as the body of his bulky attacker flew back and his head hit the stone oval, hard.

Bakura spat in disgust at the muscular, black haired attacker who was covered, for the most part in a sticky grey substance and over half of his face was smothered in it. Snorting, he turned around and knelt by Yokan's body, Seto soon skidding to a stop beside them.

The CEO checked for a pulse and his breathing. "Respiratory Arrest… Artificial respiration…He needs CPR!"

Bakura blinked blankly. "CPR?"

Seto rolled his eyes but immediately regretted it when he found he couldn't widen them when two more of the ovals cracked and more silvery liquid drained from them, followed closely by two black lumps.

The brunet waved Bakura off. "Just keep them busy and I'll deal with this."

"I can do that!" The other male replied overly cheerfully before diving forward to spear the awakening giant in the stomach and back into the stone oval.

Seto meanwhile, tilted Yokan's head slightly, a look of disgust on his face. "Ugh… I hate to do this but…" Pinching the blonde's nose and tugging his chin, Seto dived down and his lips connected with the cold, dry ones of Yokan's, his own breath flowing hastily away.

There was no response.

He tried again. And again. And again. And again, until a faint coughing blocked him from trying again. Seto graciously pulled Yokan up into the recovering position and patted his back gently.

Gazing up with wild eyes, Yokan watched Seto's sudden saintly behaviour. "You…saved me?"

Seemingly embarrassed by the sudden confirmation, the blushing Seto turned away. "So what? You're my team-mate and you needed help."

Yokan gave a crooked smile. "Thank you."

Giving an embarrassed cough, Seto stood and awkwardly helped the other to his feet. "Yeah well…don't spread it around that I was handing out the "feel-goods" alright!"

Yokan smirked, his eyes falling into their usual mocking gleam again, "Alright, I won't tell anyone you gave me the 'kiss of life' but _he_ might."

Seto's colour visibly drained when he noticed the albino who was knocking away two of his much bigger opponents but who still managed to giggle immaturely.

"Damn it!" He cried before leaping forward and kicking away the scrawnier of the two opponents whilst Yokan stood for a few seconds to catch his bearings before vengefully tackling the other one.

Bakura continued his laughter beside the visibly twitching Seto until the thief was suddenly tackled and knocked several yards away by the third body that was sneaking around the shadows of the dead ovals.

The smaller, grey smothered body straddled his waist and attempted to pin him to the ground with a great amount of grunts and growls, his hands skimming forward and attempting to pluck the Sennen Ring from around Bakura's neck. This struck a cord.

"You little bastard!" The annoyed albino screeched, boxing his foe square on the chest and sending him flying backwards a few feet, which then ended up with Bakura straddling the foes waist and pinning both of his opponents hands above his head whilst the thief's own hand was busy scraping off the grey gunk from the other body.

"I'd like to know who I'm fighting if you don't mind. I never liked people keeping secrets, unless it was me doing so, in which case I was rather for…it…"

His voice trailed off as he removed the last of the gunk from one side of the boy's face and found a similar pair of burgundy eyes glaring back.

"R-Ryou…what're you-" He was cut off when Ryou's bucked his hips and sent him rolling away, which the younger boy took immediate advantage of by crawling away to a farther distance and pulling himself into a fighting stance behind an oval.

With his ever cunning hearing, Seto managed to catch the muttered name and it suddenly dawned on him who his opponent might be as he frantically scrambled over to the others prone form and tugged off the horrible slime from his hair and face.

"What the hell happened to you mutt?" The CEO mumbled, his gaze swarming across Jou's face as he opened his eyes groggily.

The glazed honey eyes focused upon Seto's form and immediately lit with fury as he grabbed a handful of lush chestnut hair and head butted the male that leaned over him.

Giving out a shriek of pain, Seto fell on the ground and rolled back and forth, cupping his hands over his face to stop the suddenly explosion of red.

The blond swirled around and grabbed Seto's spear one the ground during the distraction and made a move back towards him in an ape-like manner through the deathly area.

Sitting up again, nursing both a bloody forehead and nose, the vexed CEO glared half-heartedly at the blond to was hunched before him and gripping Seto's own weapon in his grey, slimy hand.

Seto grimaced as the weapon swung by his cheek, slicing it open and singeing the ends of his hair, but he continued to stand tall and strong. He needed to be if he was to save his lover from whatever seemed to be controlling him.

"Ryou! What the HELL are you DOING!!" Bakura, meanwhile, yelled as he pulled himself up and shook his abused arms carefully.

He got no verbal response, only a sudden swish of a shuriken flying past his skull and rushing back into the pale hands of the younger albino.

"Like you don't know, 'Dear Kura.' I'm getting revenge for all those times you screwed me over you BASTARD!"

The thief's eyes softened in hurt at the insult before hardening as Ryou dashed forward and swung for Bakura's face, only to miss and have his arm reprimanded.

He swung again with his other fist and it was caught too. And for the first time, within the light of a nearby oval, Bakura could seen the beginnings of a black triangular mark seeping from underneath his lovers chocolate eye…

* * *

As Yami flung punch after punch, kick after kick, strike after strike at Takai, he found himself failing and his hope declining with the lack of success. 

Takai merely laughed and swung a rare hit from time-to-time, which was enough to have Yami completely battered into a bloody pulp.

Currently, the crimson-eyed one was kneeling on the floor trying to catch his breath but failing miserably. In the end, his entire body collapsed in a sea of sweat, blood and, he assumed, his own beaten tears.

Takai's eyebrow lifted as he walked forward four steps, the most movement he had made the entire battle.

He stretched out a calloused finger and tilted the Pharaoh's head upwards, whispering in a degrading voice, "Is that all you've got?"

He wanted to say no. He wanted to say that the battle had only just begun. He wanted to say that he had so much more left to give. But people don't always get what they want. The fact of the matter was, Yami was completely done. And he couldn't change that.

"This is the end for you, Pharaoh…But don't worry…I'll look after your…'Yugi' for you…" He erupted into laughter as the nails on his fingers sharpened to claws and dug into the vulnerable flesh of the Pharaoh who couldn't even find the strength to gasp.

Takai muttered a sarcastic farewell but his threat ended there as his interest in Yami suddenly took a nosedive as he dropped the other male's chin roughly on the floor, causing a sickening crack to boom through the room.

"My, my, my, now _this_ is a surprise…and what do I owe _this_ pleasure to. Hmm?" Heavy, feminine panting was his response and he chuckled darkly at it, turning to look at the woman who stood behind him.

With long flowing blue and silver hair and even paler blue, sweat laced skin to match, with worn silver eyes with straining bags underneath them and a long, magnificent gown adorning her hunched form, Areisa stood. Clasped hand held tightly to her chest.

Takai gave a 'sympathetic' look towards the frail, once proud lady as he strode towards her, stopping a hair's length away from her.

"Takai…you vile snake… I desired never to venture within your domain again… as you can see, it is taking its toll on my body, but it seems I had to come." Her gaze dared to sprint back and forth between Yami, Takai and Yugi's three forms as she held up a strong but fading face.

"Your insults deeply wound me! But do you really think that you can stop me? My dear! You are trapped here! You are in my domain and you forfeited your powers in order to come here! You cannot even escape to safety without them because your precious troops are beaten! What hope have you got!"

He laughed, seemingly light-heartedly before suddenly darkening and plunging his hand into Areisa's chest as Yami watch in mortification.

Takai's eyes grew wider than ever before in ecstasy as he pulled his arm up and lifted the white sage from the ground, her dress, skin and hair dying a sensationally beautiful red as her lips gasped for breath.

Takai's voice, melded with the demon he truly was, burst through the walls like a bulldozer. "I've wanted to do this for so long. And now… IT IS FINALLY DONE!!"

His laughter showered the lands and his demonic minions roared and cheered their praise for their mighty leader's triumphant call.

"A…re…isa…" Yami managed to gasp out, crawling closer to the two of them.

Areisa's head rolled to face Yami, a smile firmly carved upon her features and a soft look gleaming in her eyes.

"Atemu…Son of Akunumkanon…I grant you this final gift…please…I beg of you…save…them…all…"

Her gaze stared into that of nothingness and Yami bowed his head in grief.

A soft tinkling noise was heard over the bellowing laughter of the demon lord and he stopped immediately when he noticed a perfectly round jewel fall from Areisa's now open hand and bounce in Yami's direction.

Takai grimaced violently and swung around but with Areisa's additional weight, he was too slow. "NOOOOO!!!"

Yami's hand shot up a clasped the orb in his hand. His crimson eyes glowed menacingly as a wave of light radiated from his clenched fist and swarmed over his body like waves at the sea.

The blood was no more, the wounds were no more, and the pain was no more. Yami stood, ready to attention, with a proud aura and an even stronger power than ever before.

"It's a whole new game now, Takai."

With that, his body exploded into a beam of light. Takai flew back, screeching and covering his eyes.

Yugi's unconscious body lay on the floor, facing away from the fight but his spirit presided over the battle with fiery warmth pulsing through it. Yami had the key now. He could perhaps actually win!

The spirits eyes turned its hollow gaze towards its true body on the ground. Worry flooded through him. He knew…He knew…

* * *

Man, when I alter a chapter, I bloody ALTER a chaper! I bloody killed Areisa! That wasn't supposed to happen! And uh…did I spell Atemu's daddy's name right? O.O;; 

Sirea: XD I LOVE IT!!! MORE MORE!!!

Aerith: O.o;; Well…Shite! Okay! XD And is there any Ouran High School Host Club or Death Note fans here? I was wondering because I was going to bring out some fics from those two anime.

Don't forget to review! Author wuvs the reviewness! It inspires her!…………. O.O'


End file.
